Azure Blue Rose
by o K i t s u n E o
Summary: ON HOLD YYHIY 'We can see to your every need, what more could you want? 'Youko asked 'I...I want love.' To have 5 suitors, it's every girl's dream right? But don't you just find it funny that it all started with a single blue rose? Kagx?
1. Chapter 1 : Hope & Miracle

**Preet Preet!**

Disclaimer Disclaimer! Inuyasha is only mine in MY DREAMS +sob+

Chapter 1: Blue Rose?

"Ah... Kimochi..."

Resting against the warm and smooth boulder, a certain female moaned. Her waist long midnight blue tresses flowed on the surface of the water, her body relaxed and soothed by the translucent water around her. Facing the dazzling moon, her sapphire depth shone in pleasure.

"Don't you think so Sango-chan?"

Giggling, the Tajiya nodded, "Indeed... for such an eventful day." she sighed, stretching herself, sounds of joints popping was heard.

"Oh yes!"

As though a light bulb popped up above her head, Sango went to her side, hands on her hips, "So... How did YOU get back?" she questioned in a way of a worried sister. Her eyes were filled with so much anxiety that she was forced to confess.

-Flashback-

Running...

Running was all she did, running over the roots of trees, running over rocks that covered the path, HER path. Running, panting, hoping, fearing, she dared not look back, dared not listen to the stomping sound that stalked her... ever since she climbed out of the well.

Inuyasha was not there, and neither was Sango, Miroku, Kirara or Shippou... fear clawed at her very being, she wanted to shout, to scream, to yell for somebody, anybody, but she knew that it would only attract more attention.

It was at that very moment, at that very moment she did one thing that would have made her sign her death warrant. One thing that none should ever did in her situation, whether accidentally or not.

She tripped.

Crying out, she fell on the stone filled forest, her sapphire orbs widen in alarm. Gasping, she turned her body on reflex, only to see those Neko youkai looming over her.

Tears welled up her eyes, never were she so near to death before, never were she so frightened before. But as the tears came, she forced it down again, as her defiance and courage took over, even though this might be the end of her, she would never allow those Nekos the pleasure of sensing her fear, she would never allow them to have the honor of hearing her cry in pain. One of them laughed at her, a low, dark laugh as he lifted his claw up in striking position. "Feisty aren't we?" he grinned murderously.

Kagome gave them a glare that she was sure could make Sesshoumaru proud, "Go to hell!" she spat at him, right on his cheek.

That signed her death warrant.

"You BITCH!"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the pain that was to come, some part of her was wishing of a painless one.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

"Huh?"

Hesitantly she lifted her eyelids, she blinked in confusion, why did he freeze in mid-strike? Her question was soon answered when a trail of blood flowed down the middle of his forehead, down to his nose, chin, neck...

"**KYAAAAAA!"** She screamed when the Neko's body was split dangerously smooth, into two. She scrambled back, only to realize that his other companions were too... mutilated...

Gulping, she scanned the area for her savior; no one was there, at least in her line of sight. She nervously stood up, who was the youkai? Why did he...or she perhaps, help her? Did she know him? Or her?

At the corner of her eyes, she noticed something bright. Slowly and fretfully, she turned her vision.

"Wah?"

There in the massacre was a rose, a bright azure blue rose, innocently standing on the blood soaked ground, oblivious to the bloody mess around it. Gingerly, she went over and picked it up, searching around the area for one last time, she bowed to no one in particular.

"Arigatou Blue rose-san."

-End Flashback-

"That's so sweet!" exclaimed the romantic side of a Tajiya.

Kagome sweat dropped, _'Sweet? Scary is more like it... but for a Tajiya like Sango... I think I could understand.'_ Kagome mused; obviously a Tajiya like her would love to have someone protecting her from death, especially when a certain someone did a very bad job about it.

Said someone sneezed, "Oh there's some maiden out there thinking of me."

Kagome fingered the blue rose that she held in her hand, caressing its soft petals, _'Did he know the meaning of blue rose?'_ a small frown was visible on her countenance, _'Blue rose... it signify fantasy and impossibilities, hoping for miracle and new possibilities.'_ Truth to be told, Kagome had a thing for flowers; roses in particular, did the mystery demon hoped for a miracle with her?

'_Nay.'_ Kagome shook her mind out of the gutter; he would not even know what it symbolized, if he's a he anyway, after all many people gave blue roses for its beauty, not for its meaning. But, why did he... or she give it to her?

High up on a tree branch, concealed by the foliage, stood a tall figure. He gazed down towards the bathing women, his eyes trained on a specific one, the particular one that was smoothing the petals of the blue rose. He spotted her tiny frown as emotions twinkled in her eyes, confusion, nervousness, a minuscule amount of longing too glazed in her sapphire eyes.

Longing! His eyes hardened, he knew who she longed for, and **WHY** she longed for him...He tightly closed his eyes, silently wishing those images of her...and **HIM**, away... He didn't want to see them...

Gripping the branch, so hardly that wood debris fell, giving her one last cold glance, he leapt off the branch with grace that could match a feline...

_**Was there no hope or miracle for him? **_


	2. Chapter 2 : Victim Of Foolishness

**DONG DONG DONG!**

DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER! Do I have to repeat? I'm so sad already +sob+

Chapter 2 : Victim Of Foolishness

"Inuyasha! Could we take a break? What's wrong with you anyway?" a feminine voice yelled, her breathing slightly ragged, all thanks to an Inu Hanyou who's name would remain unknown.

Since the rising of the bright sun, Inuyasha had been pushing them to the edge, like a slave driver he had now become. "Yeah Inuyasha! Kagome isn't a youkai like us! Ningen need to rest!" always the hero, Shippou scolded, his bushy orange tail twitching every now and then.

"Keh! Stupid weak ningens, can't even walk for a while." He folded his arms and snapped his head away, his arrogance finally pushing them off their edge.

"OSUWARI!"

**BLAM!**

"Ah Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Inuyasha agreed to let us have a break." Kagome beamed them a smile while Inuyasha glared accusingly at her from the dirt. Shippou sighed and shook his head, sitting on Kagome's shoulder, "Some people just never grow up."

**BONK!**

"WAHHHH!" Shippou wailed, a red bump forming on his head as he heard Inuyasha repeated his sentence, "Keh! Some people just never grow up!" he smirked at the injured Kitsune who was rubbing his bump.

"Inuyasha! Shippou-chan is just a child!" Kagome lectured, hand on her hips in a scolding manner. Sango and Miroku sighed as they drank their fruit juice. Sango scanned around the forest, "Where are we anyway?" to her, a youkai Tajiya that have probably traveled all around Japan, every forest should not be as foreign as this one was.

"Eastern Lands." Inuyasha informed her after snatching a fruit juice from Kagome to drink. When Inuyasha told her, Sango almost spilled out her drink, quickly getting onto her feet, her face drained of all colours, no wonder she was so alien with this forest, female youkai Tajiya like her were not allowed to travel to Eastern lands which was well known for their infamous Lords, Youko Kurama and Kuronue. ( from YuYu Hakusho if you must know)

"We better get the hell out of here!" she made a grab for her Hiraikotsu. "Youko Kurama & Kuronue, the lords of these lands, were famous for being a..."she gulped at stories that flashed in her mind, "Seducers, they were said to have a way of seducing women by using smells."

Kagome choked on her fruit juice, "You mean by using aphrodisiac?" Sango had no idea what aphrodisiac was, but she nodded anyways, getting the feeling that the word was rather inappropriate.

Kagome felt a shiver running up her spine, that was certainly scary. Suddenly, she felt a strange tingle on her back, pivoting 180 degree, "Inuyasha! Someone's coming!" she told Shippou to hide behind one of the trees while she readied her bow. Her companions too, went to their offensive stances, eyes trained to where Kagome was facing.

"First two of the day." they heard a masculine velvet voice that could match even the best singer in the world.

Two tall figures landed as graceful as a feather would. Kagome gaped, she could not deny their beauty, both of them, they reminded her so much of a certain Taiyoukai, especially the white one.

"Ïnuyasha" she tugged his sleeve, "Is that your half brother or something?"she pointed at the white one which bore great resemblance to their hanyou friend in their ears, hair and eyes.

Said youkai snorted, "I'm no hanyou." he leered, glaring at Kagome who returned it full force rather than cowering in fear, like any other people. The black one chuckled lightly, adjusting his wizard-like hat, he grinned when Kagome turn her glare at him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, "What the hell do you want?" he did not like the way they stared at the women, it was utterly disgusting, they gazed at them as though they were a bowl of ramen, and it was freaking him out.

"Look at your leg." the black bat demon grinned before they advanced forward, their hands swinging at every stride. The Inu-tachi gasped when they noticed that their legs were bind by some demonic vines which crept up their body. Sango's vine, which was only holding her leg, popped out flowers, flowers that sent out a fragrance that made her seem weak, and dizzy.

'_What's happening to me?' _Sango's mind was foggy, her body felt so hot._ 'What's this...'_ she sighed as her eyelids felt so heavy.

"No Sango-HMPF!" Miroku tried to yelled, only to have the vines clenching shut around his mouth.

The Inuyasha look-alike youkai smirked, "You take her Kuronue" he ordered, standing in front of an immobilized Miko. He dared not went so near, he needed to checked her out first, thus lessening the chances of being purified.

"Let go of my friend you Baka Inu!" her temper flared in fury, how dare he, not every women were their sex toy!

Kuronue laughed, she called him an Inu?

"My...I'm hurt, I'm but a kitsune, Ms..." he faked a hurt expression, taking her unbounded hand and lay a tender kiss on it.

"Kagome." Kagome filled in for him, at least this one was respectful enough to call her by her proper name. Then she heard a moan, snapping her head to the direction, she scowled, "Don't you dare you Kuro Kuro guy!" Goddess, how she wished to be able to control her miko powers, to kill the bastard that was necking her sister.

Kuronue seemed shocked, he stopped what he was doing, staring at the girl who was ignoring the Lord of Eastern Lands, "Losing your touch Youko?" Youko was not one who used fragrance like him, he preferred seducing women to willingness.

"RMPHS HMPF YHMP BAHMP! (release her you bastards)" Inuyasha made many attempts to free himself, without hope. The vines were stronger than anything that have bind him before.

Youko glared at the first woman who ever ignored him, he could not believe that a female, a ningen woman at that, ignored him as though he was some fool! All women, and he meant ALL women, youkais or ningens, always succumbed to their desires at the sight of him, always succumbed to his charms, so what made this ningen woman different?

'_Plan A failed... To Plan B'_ he put his most seductive mask, licking her earlobe, he breathed to her ears, "I could take you to your fantasy Kagome..." he muttered huskily, smirking inwardly, 'This always works.'

As he expected, Kagome shuddered, Youko lips kicked up at a side in victory, he knew that no females could resist him, at least that was what he thought.

Kagome had to restrain herself from giving him a piece of her mind, this baka certainly had an overly large ego. Not only this baka, almost all youkais that she had met acted this way, as though she was an abandoned property that they could just do whatever they saw fit.

"Come... I'll take you to my place" Kuronue was laughing inside, he knew fully well that the woman was furious, but he kept quiet, this was something worth watching for, the Lord of Eastern Lands being rejected by some ningen woman, this was going to be the joke of the year!

'_Calm down, calm down, take a deep breath'_ Kagome took a very deep... breath. It helped a little to control herself, but it helped anyway. Let's just hope that HE did not do anything else.

No such luck.

Intending to arouse her, Youko 'accidentally' groped her round buttock, "You'll love it there." He whispered hoarsely.

And...She lose it.

"THE ONLY PLACE THAT I WILL LOVE IS ONE THAT DON'T HAVE BAKAS LIKE YOU!" She pulled back a palm in fury.

**PLAK!**

Youko's eyes widen as he felt hot pain on his cheek, she...**SHE SLAPPED HIM?** Never had anyone slapped him before, not even his own deceased parents, and she, a ningen woman he had just met dared to slap him?

Kuronue chuckled, this was one interesting woman, not only did she slapped a youkai, she slapped the Lord of the Lands that she was currently standing on. He dare bet with all the fortunes he have that his partner would make sure that he claimed this particular women who dared to lash out at him.

True to his word, instead of yelling at Kagome in rage, Youko calmly turned his head to her, his eyes darkening to a shade of amber. He licked his seemingly dried lips, "Hot-tempered... I'm starting to like you Kagome." his voice was clearly laced with lust that made Kagome regret for what she had done.

Uh-Oh...She's in trouble.

She made an attempt to jump out of the vines as they only reach her knee, but no can do, the vines were tightly clasped around her calves almost as tightly as a python would squeezed its prey.

Youko gently took her chin, his thumb caressing her smooth cheek, "Leave some of her for me will you?" she heard Kuronue and the sound of something falling to the ground with a soft 'thud'. Kagome sighed in relieve, he must have lost interest with Sango... at least, only one of them would suffer.

Inuyasha's muffled voice fell onto deaf ears as Youko smirked towards **HIS** Kagome.

"You won't let me go will you?" Kagome sighed, perhaps she could make a deal with him, yes... she**WILL** make a deal with him, she had no other choices.

"Alright Youko..." She cast her eyes down in defeat, "Let's make a de-"

Before she could continue, something wheezed past in between them. Youko and Kuronue glanced sharply at where it came from, why had they not sense anyone? Concealing spell? All those thoughts reeled in their mind as they caught a blur disappearing into the forest.

"Cih, what did he want now?" Youko released the confused girl's chin. Nodding to Kuronue, he gave Kagome a peck on her cheek, "I'll see you soon." he vowed before he dashed into the woods with Kuronue, the vines loosening behind them.

Kagome searched for the thing that got both of their attention, she blushed, it's the blue rose again! Oh God he must have seen!

"Shippou-chan, you can come out now." she called, kneeling down to pluck the rose that had stabbed itself to the soil while Inuyasha and Miroku checked on the unconscious Sango, all of them standing there, perplexed, not knowing what had occurred.

"I thank you, Blue Rose-san... again." Kagome murmured under her breath.

# On Other Hand #

"Hmm... Fancy seeing you in our land." Kuronue folded his arms as he spoke. Youko was grumbling on how close he was and how dare he disturbed him.

Said youkai spared Youko a momentary glance before he stared at the forest ahead.

"She's out of bounds fox." he stated with his cold, monotone voice.

Out of anything, the two lords sure were not expecting that, they coughed in surprise. "What the?" Youko grasped his chest to steady his heartbeat. They looked at each other eye to eye, as though they were having an inner conversation.

Youko broke the eye contact after a moment of silence, having come to an understanding, "May the best youkai win." with a small smirk, Youko leapt away, with a grinning Kuronue following behind, oh yes, this was going to be a big entertainment indeed.

He stared silently at their retreating figure, debating with himself whether he had made the right choice. He did not blame her for attracting Youko, she acted naturally... for her anyway.

Did he really make the right choice? Sure she was not the most beautiful women in Japan, there were so many more women that outmatched her in beauty, so many women that could match her in power...it's just that...she had something that none other women have.

**Foolishness**

It was funny, out of all her personality, he had to be intrigued by the absurd one, but he could not help it...with her, foolishness seemed to be differently defined.

She never feared anyone, at least she tried her very best not so show it, even when she was at the brink of death, she stood up against any enemies, she never gave up, she would always fight despite how low the chances was.

She fights fire with fire.

More ever, she had purity that could put even a child to shame, she would do anything for her friend, her loyalty made her gullible, and yet she still stay loyal, even to one that had betrayed her numerous time for a pathetic excuse of a corpse.(Sorry for Kikyo fans) just a while ago, if he had not interfere, she would have given herself to Youko in exchange for her companions' freedom, he could see it as plain as day, the determination in her eyes.

To say her strange was an understatement, she was an enigma, a puzzle that he believed not even that fox could solve, and he planned to solve it.

Back then, he believed that she had bewitched him, he was never so confused before, it was a foreign feeling to him.

But then again, what could an untrained Miko like her do to him? She was not a dark Miko either, and he was not so weak to fall into a curse without resisting it, so what was he feeling?

He had seen many who had too fallen prey to her foolishness... the wolf, a human boy (Hojo Akitoki) and he was now going as low as to put her under his protection, like how those lowlife did. Was this feeling what those ningens always say? Love? It could not be, he had after all vowed never to fall under the same step as his father.

Holding his temple, he let out a sorrow-filled chuckle, he could see in his mind, how his father smirking in triumph, directed towards him.

"It seems that I'm too a victim of your foolishness Kagome"


	3. Chapter 3 : Schscholtzia

PLAK PLAK PLAK

DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER : alright alrighty, Inuyasha will never be mine sob

Meanings of flowers are not mine!

Chapter 3: Eschscholtzia

The sun was setting, emitting a luminous reddish-orange glow, the Inu-tachi were currently camping out in the border of the Eastern Lands. Having learnt their lesson on not to mess with the Taiyoukais of the East, lest suffer the consequences of their actions.

"Never! Never in my life will I go there again! Stupid pompous ass of a Kitsune acting as though he owns me, which he did not! And hopefully NEVER! Ohhh that jerk! If I ever get my hands on him! I'll grrr..." Kagome ranted on and on, here she was, sitting on a boulder with a bowl of steaming ramen on her lap, but instead of dining on it, she kept on muttering curses on a certain Kitsune, with a certain language that she acquired from a certain someone who's name would remain unknown.

The other member of the group paid no mind to her, all too engrossed in the food that they considered a 'delicacy' (didn't they get bored by eating the same thing?) Kagome finally sighed, why was she thinking of that creep anyway?

She might not admit it, but deep down she knew why, she was attracted to that sexy fox, _'OMIGOD SEXY?'_ she shook herself out of the gutter, but she could not deny it, no one had came that close to her being, she was...curious. **HEY**, she was a virgin for God's sake! Sixteen years of living without a single man, and her first kiss could not even be called a kiss!

She glanced at the hanyou who was gobbling up his ramen and sighed again, it was just a way to distract him and get him out of his youkai self, not a kiss... but then again, that was just **PHYSICAL** attraction, just lust, and she would not be played as a whore, or bitch, or slut, whatever youkais called them. She sighed as she recalled Yuka, Eri and Ayumi chattering among themselves of their sex life with their boyfriends, they would often watched her reaction at the corner of their eyes at every statement they made.

"Kagome-chan?" she blinked out of her dazed stupor, only to meet with chocolate orbs.

"Oh! Yes?"

"Kagome-chan, you've been spacing out lately..." Sango's face was brimmed with worry and concern, "ever since that... incident." she muttered quietly.

"OH YES! Kagome! Who was the guy who threw the blue flower?" Inuyasha folded his arms in his haori, leaping for a tree, "Some lords they are, running at seeing a flower." he grumbled before glaring at Kagome for answers.

Sango giggled when Kagome's face flushed red, "Kagome-chan got a secret admirer." she sang with a soft laugh as said women turned into a darker shade of crimson.

"NANI?" Inuyasha lost his balance fell from his tree with a loud **THUMP**. Quickly he got onto his feet and stomped to Kagome's front, "What the hell did she mean? **YOU** have a secret admirer?" he shouted as though it was the most absurd thing that could have happened. Kagome had an admirer? Why didn't she tell him? Why had **HE** not known?

Kagome glowered, putting the steaming bowl aside she rose onto her feet, "And pray tell Inuyasha, of **WHY** must **YOU **be so concerned? It wasn't **YOUR **business!" gripping her hands on her hips, she stared right into his eyes, daring him to speak a word.

"KEH! I wasn't con-"

That does it.

"OSUWARI!"

**Ouch...**

"KEH! I just want to know which idiot was courting you!" Inuyasha hoisted himself up to sitting position, dusting his haori of the dust and dirt. By now Kagome was fuming, a dark aura coating around her as her hairs started to defy the law of gravity, "Innnuuuyyaaasshhaaaa." she warned. Inuyasha scrambled a few feet back, watching at her with a mixture of fear and a slightest bit of regret. Sango, Miroku and Shippou sighed as they went to a perfect spot under an Acacia tree to watch as the familiar scene unfolded in front of them.

Torn between his pride and fear, Inuyasha, with his thick skull and no brain (no offence to Inuyasha fans, I don't **REALLY** hate him, just a little humor :P) once again chose the wrong path.

He chose pride.

"What? I'm not scared of yo-"

"OSUWARI!"

**Ouch again.**

"For **ONE** Inuyasha! **HE**! or **SHE**, isn't my secret admirer! OSUWARI OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Ouch Ouch.**

"For **TWO**, I have **NO** idea who is **HE**, or **SHE**! OSUWARI OSUWARI!" from Shippou's perspective, Kagome should not be born as a ningen, she should have been born as a youkai, the fiercest kind possible. Silently, Miroku and Sango agreed, trying their best not to flinch at her voice.

**Ouch Ouch again.**

"And for **THREE**!" she panted for a deep breath, "**DON'T** call **HIM**, or **HER**, an idiot! You **NINCOMPOOP**! OSUWARI OSUWARI and..." she took another deep breath, "OSUWARI!" she shrieked, so loud that every animal at a mile radius flee from their previous spot in fear of her wrath.

**Ouch Ouch and...**

**OUCH!**

That got to hurt...

"Nincompoop... hmmm, let's see..." Miroku took a two inches thick book from Kagome's bag pack and began flipping through the pages. He smiled in delight when he found it. Going over to Sango's side he showed her the particular sentence:

Nin-com-poop (noun) old fashioned for a stupid person

"Nice." Sango commented, nodding, this dic-tio-na-ry thing was very useful to understand words that came out of Kagome's mouth, ones that they had no idea what it meant. Shippou yawned, getting into Kagome's sleeping bag, he ignored all the fuss they were making and fell into deep slumber, his sensitive nose filled with Kagome's aromatic scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine.

Kagome stomped furiously out of their camping spot, the need to vent her anger consumed her, she needed to find a place, any place, as long as it was far away from **HIM**. Yes him! How dare he, he was not her mother! He did not have to be so angry over something so trivial, she did not even know the person, lest want to mate with him, or court with him or whatever it was! She wasn't even sure whether he was a he or a she!

Brushing past leaves and trees, Kagome came into a flower field. With thousands of blooming Eschscholtzia, a beautiful small yellow flowers with an orange patch in the middle. Fireflies flew around lazily, creating a dazzling radiance. This was one thing she loved most in Feudal Era, the wilderness... it was a sight that the present lack of.

Kneeling down, she gently touched the petals of the gorgeous flower, tiny they might be, but their beauty matched many other flowers, and their meaning...

Kagome blushed lightly, their meaning was rather... how should she placed it... hilarious? Yes... for such a delicate little thing, they have a rather funny meaning.

She sighed for the third time that day, she felt so empty. Did Inuyasha really harbor no feeling towards her? What of all the things they have done? All the things they have went through? The kiss...? Did it mean something to him? Or was it just what she had thought of? A mere distraction so that he could transform back to his hanyou form?

She felt confused...

She did not know anymore...

As though a light bulb popped up above her head, she felt the back of her throat tightened, the urge to voice out her thoughts was overwhelming her.

And so, she gave in.

Melodies Of Life Vocal: Emiko Shiratori

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond

If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
As long as we remember...

Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist, gasping in aghast, she turned her head back, only to see a pair of golden eyes...

Mischievous golden eyes. (Are you expecting somebody else?)

"It's dangerous you know...This late at night." his velvet seductive voice sent shiver up her spine, "you wouldn't know of who you might meet." a hint of amusement was clearly heard from his tone.

Kagome turned into a thousand shades of red in utter embarrassment, oh Goddess help her! She had sang a song, right in front of one whom she was thinking of just an hour ago! Give or take a few minutes. Oh... how could she face him! She was going to die of embarrassment, anything, oh any Kami that was listening to her, she would do anything to escape the insults that were to come. She should not have given in to the urge, she should not have! She knew that her voice was far from a siren, or even Sango! _'Oh Goddess, did I do anything wrong in my past life?'_

"I thought I heard a siren, who knows that it's you?"

Huh?

Kagome's blush cleared as she slowly registers his words into her mind, comprehending it word by word.

**HUH?**

She glowed into a darker shade of crimson then before, was he saying what she thought he was saying?

Youko grinned, for safety precaution, he had wandered around the area and caught no sight of a specific youkai, so Kagome was all his! "I take it you don't get much compliment?" he raised his eyebrows at her blush, was this really the fiery women he just met two days ago? She appeared so feminine, if one hadn't known about her temper, one would have thought that she was a lady of court... if you exclude her garments of course.

He wondered where she was from, research told him only of her quest and her companion, but nothing about her village of origin, as though she emerged out of nowhere! He had investigated many ningen by the name of Kagome, but none of those Kagome's was on a quest to search for the sacred jewel, the Shikon No Tama.

"Get away you baka!" Kagome pushed him off her, hard. Never thought that she would relent after a compliment, for she would not, she was not so easy. Anyways, what was he doing here? Was he here to seduce her again? If he was, then he was wasting his precious time, for she would not give in.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a land to tend to?" Kagome scooted away from him, fearing that if she let her guard down, who knew what he would do, he might use those aphrodisiac plants to aroused her or he might even raped her for all he care. (I know that Kagome should understand that a lord had more honor than that, but hey! It's a girl with a guy who had previously wanted to bed her!)

Youko only smirked, "And if my memory served me right, this is my land."(They are at the BORDER of Eastern lands remember?)

Again, our favourite Miko was blushing hot, mentally knocking her own head, of course this was his lands! How could she forget that! What was she expecting? That he would neglect his own lands just to search for her? Why was she thinking so highly of herself? Just because she had a mystery protector doesn't mean that a lord would come to her and prove his undying love for her!

Speaking of a mystery protector...

"Oh yes, Youko-kun?" Youko blinked in surprised, she had called his name! That was an improvement! At least she didn't call him baka Kitsune anymore. "Do you know Blue Rose-san?" she asked curiously, innocence flashing brightly in her sapphire-like eyes.

Inwardly, Youko was bursting out in laughter, but after resolving that it would not be wise to laugh out loud, he forced it down his throat. But really, Blue Rose-san? That was way too amusing, especially for an ice berg like him. "Of course I know him! We grew up together." He announced proudly before he began listing down the things he had done together with him.

"Our fathers and Kuronue's were very good friend, we were raised together." he smiled, not his usual smirk or grin, this was a genuine smile, one that he rarely display. Kagome smiled in return, she found that, Youko was not so bad to talk to, as long as he kept himself in leash, which he did, and perfectly well too.

Youko smirked, watching as innocence flared out of her, coating her as though it was a warm blanket, "We learn the art of seduction together." he bent forward and whispered softly to her ear. He observed as Kagome's eyes widen before shoving him away again, "Not another one..." he heard her muttered into the wind.

"Don't worry Kagome, he rarely used it, you see..." he licked his dry lips, "he's more of the quiet and secretive type, that's why he had never shown himself to talk to you." he chuckled, it was nice to talk to a girl like Kagome, the conversation was way entertaining.

Kagome tilted her head to the left in bewilderment, "Why would he want to talk to me?" she questioned, "and why did he protect me in the first place?" she asked the question that had always been in her mind, why would he protect her?

The Kitsune lord was amused, very amused, didn't she know the process of courting? He didn't blame her if she doesn't, not many ningens knew... and not many ningen recognized the meaning behind any particular flower, all they knew was their beauty.

Bursting out in laughter, Youko tried to conceal it behind a palm, "Don't you understand the hidden meaning of a flower? Every flower had their symbol you know." Youko hinted, inspecting as her pale cheeks flamed with a beautiful rosy hue. "**OH!**" that was all that came out of her luscious lips.

Those lips... Youko couldn't help but stared at them, he bit the bottom of his own, his mind was so foggy, and he could feel himself stepping to her front, lowering his face to her, no! He couldn't do this, she was not ready for this, that was what he repeated over and over his head, but he could not help it, her lips was as tempting as anything he had ever desired in his whole life.

_'Wah, wah, wah! What was he?'_ Kagome's pupils went huge.

**NO!**

With force that she never knew she had, Kagome pushed him away, hurt stabbing her heart like knives, "You **BAKA**! I thought you were better than that!" turning her back to him, she scurried back to her camp, and here she assumed that he had understand that she would not resolve to a one night stand, or a kiss when she had just met him! What was wrong with him anyways! He was so sociable just moments ago!

Not bothering to wish her friends good night as they were already asleep, she lay on her sleeping bag, she did not zipped it up, she just covered herself, cursing about a baka Kitsune and their incapability to control themselves.

Youko berated himself, what was with her that made him lost control? From all he could remember, he had a tight rein on his control, never had he succumbed to his basic desire that way before. He always got what he wanted, it was women who fell over heels for him, not the other way round, but with Kagome, everything appeared so different.

No matter, he was never one who was rejected before, he would chase her down until she gave in, and after he took her, everything would be over, his life would return to normal again. Yes, he would take it slow with her, he would made her desire him, both body and soul, and then he would throw her away once he was done.

With the thought in mind, Youko plucked a few of the Eschscholtzia which had fully bloomed, smirking, _'This would be perfect.'_

"You will give in, Kagome." With that, he went off to pursue the object of his mind

# The Next Day #

Hearing the faint chirps of the birds 'good morning' greetings, Kagome woke up. She stretched herself, popping a few joints.

She was about to rose up to her feet when she realized that her right hand was gripping onto something. Bowing her head, she shuddered. There in her hand, was a small bouquet of Eschscholtzia! No doubt from a certain Kitsune. She could again feel a small blush rising up her cheeks as she recalled him saying, "Don't you understand the hidden meaning of a flower? Every flower had their symbol you know."

Placing them above her ears, a book about flowers and their meanings popped up in her mind, flashing on a particular page.

Eschscholtzia,

_**Do not refuse me.**_

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4 : Scilla

Pip pip pip pip!

DISCLAIMER:

Lady Kurama : Could I own Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: NO WAY IN HELL!

Lady Kurama : sob

Meanings of the flowers are NOT mine!

Chapter 4: Scilla

"Inuyasha! I have to go back! God knows how hopeless my grades will be if I never buck up!" Kagome hollered as they neared Kaede's village, with Inuyasha's loud ranting, forcing them to journey without rest the entire day, they arrived at the village in record time, legs sore and all.

Inuyasha growled, "You can't Kagome! You have Shikon Shards to search! We're here just to give the babaa a visit!"

Kagome snapped back, "Without Ramen?"

At that statement, Inuyasha's ears perked up, "You... You mean that the Ramen is finished?" Inuyasha uttered out in disbelieve, from what he recalled, Kagome had brought so many Ramen that his shoulder ached at transporting it back from the well to the village. Kagome fumed, "Who was the one who eat TEN of those Ramen a day?" she yelled sarcastically, glaring daggers towards him.

Inuyasha stiffened, "I didn't eat that much!" he protested.

"Yes! You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Say it one more time I vow that I won't buy anymore Ramen for you!" threatened the once happy-go-lucky girl, who by now had transformed into a furious Miko.

Inuyasha was taken aback, never had once Kagome... the always cheerful Kagome threatened before, and it scared him. What was wrong with her? Was she still angry about what happened the day before? Shippou leapt up Inuyasha's head, "Baka Inuyasha! Kagome need to go back! We cannot travel without her Ramen and she need to see her mother!" Shippou shouted and began to gnaw his doggie ears, making sounds akin to growls to intimidate him.

"I need to go back Inuyasha! Can't you understand?" Kagome cried out in frustration, why did they have to fight for trivial matter such as these? Why was  
Inuyasha so reluctant to let her go home? After all these time, he should understand that she knew of her own responsibilities and would never go home and seal the well! She had more honor than to flee with her tail between her legs, if she ever had one.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the tail and flung him off, "Why can't you just sta-" he stopped, his honey coloured orbs widened by a fraction before he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

Sango and Miroku gripped their weapon, did he smell a youkai? This usually happened, Inuyasha would get a whiff of a scent and announced them of the presence of the youkai. But this time however, he said nothing, as though he was content in just sniffing the air.

All of them were bewildered, all except for one, who let out a small frown, she knew what did he smell... and she knew why he didn't go to her...

"What was it Inuyasha?" Sango warily scanned the clearing around them, no youkai would actually come so near to the village right? She had sensed none when they were traveling in this forest.

"It's..." His voice was aloof, he held a far-away look.

"Go to her Inuyasha." Kagome stated, it pained her to say that when her heart wished that he would not go. But, it also pained her to see the distant look in his eyes, it pained her to hear his soft voice, it was unlike the arrogant Inuyasha she knew.

Inuyasha hesitated, glancing at Kagome, as though asking for the permission to go. Kagome put up a fake cheery smile, "Go Inuyasha." she forced the bitter  
words out of her lips, those words acting like an invisible blade that sliced the string that was supposed to bond them. She would not keep Inuyasha locked, he deserved to be happy. If she was the only one that could evoke those feelings in him, and that he wished to be with her, she would let him go. It was not as if she was his mate, and it was only fair if she allowed him to choose rather than pressuring him to be with her.

"I..." Inuyasha lowered his head, "sorry Kagome..." with that, he turned and sprung into the forest, where a woman awaits him.

Kagome bit her lips, trying her best to conceal her sorrow. **No!** She would not appear weak in front of her comrades, she was strong! She chanted those words in her mind. "Kagome-chan, it's okay..." Sango soothed the sad Miko, after being together for a year, they could read each other like an open book, they were practically sisters! Sango felt bad for her, she silently wondered how her sister could love someone so purely... She felt that her sister deserved someone better, someone who could love her back in return, someone who would love her for eternity.

Miroku gave out an audible sigh, trust Inuyasha and his clay-pot, he would never spoke it out loud, but he hated them, yes them, especially Inuyasha. On one  
moment, he acted as though he cared, yet on another, he threw her away like some toy that he got bored of. _'Soon.'_ Miroku thought, soon when Kagome was finally able to move on, he would come begging for forgiveness when he had lost her. He knew that he loved her, it was just his pride, his ego that made him stay loyal to the clay-pot, like the phrase he saw on Kagome's book, _'Feed a dog a day and it'll follow you for eternity'._ Damn straight.

They went back to Kaede's hut, with Shippou attempting to brighten the day by doing some neat fox tricks, which helped immensely.

# Night #

A figure stood silently on one of the highest branch he could find, staying as near as he could to the village Miko's hut, which was occupied by the shard hunting members. He could sense her worry and the slight traces of her fear.

Her fear...

It was a horrible scent, he detested it! Somehow it managed to rouse an uncomfortable feeling akin to anger, and he too loathed that emotion. For all he knew, the times when anger rose in him was only when he was battling, even though it was too, a rare occurrence. He recalled being angry a few times for some personal reasons that he would not remind himself of again. He stared at the hut, quietly wondered why was he courting her.

She intrigued him.

The answer came almost instantly, yes, that he admit, she intrigued him, but there was a fine line between mere attraction and getting a mate, could he even bare the responsibilities of having a mate? For all he remembered, his father died because of his mate, because she was kidnapped when he was battling and he had struggled to save her when he should have been resting. It was the way of a youkai, the male must save his mate at all cost, even by means he must sacrifice himself, for the honor of the youkai was placed at stake.

But...could he afford to make that same mistake?

More ever, time was another complication, he was a youkai, she was a ningen, a Miko at that, they were enemy from birth, he could live practically forever, but she could not even last a century. he would not age, he would always be in his youthful form, but she... she would age, she would grow old, she would lost her youthful looks, she would no longer be as appealing as she was now. Time was, after all, limited for a ningen, one that they could never waste, for there was no way to cheat time except for selling the soul to youkais, something that she would never do or even think about.

Again he wondered, unsure of his own thought, he hated this! He was never unsure about his actions, for he was always making the right decisions, just what was so special about her?

**Tap Tap Tap**

He shook himself out his thoughts and came back to face the reality. He saw her with her almost empty yellow bag, putting on her strange shoes, "I'm going to look for him and tell him that I'll be back in a week!" her face portrayed of concern mixed with sorrow, she was heading home? **Yes!** This was a perfect chance to know where she resides. Taking a breath, he could smell the hanyou and Miko in the forest...they stank of arousal.

Pushing all his previous thoughts away he trailed her into the forest, he could think of those questions another time, all he knew was that he could not allow the  
Kitsune to claim her before he comprehended the foreign emotion. As they entered the dark forest, he hoped that those two had finished with their rutting before she saw them. He was fully aware of her upcoming reaction and it would be absolutely terrible, at least that was what he believed.

Kagome was at the brink of tears when she took sight of Kikyo's Shinidamachuu loitering around the area. Bravely, she stepped forward, bracing herself for the sight that was to come.

Then she saw it.

She stood rooted to the ground at the scene, there on the grass patch were the two, in midst of passion. She willed herself to move, Goddess knew she tried, but she could not seem to be able to take her eyes off the sight, could not block the sound that were echoing in her ears, so loud... it was as though the world was only made by the sounds of their lovemaking, only made by the sight of it.

_'Run Kagome! Run!'_ She screamed for control, to have her feet moving, to have her eyes shut, to have her ears covered.

_**'RUN!'**_

She knew not what had happen, for all she knew, she was running, running... and running, away from them, she had been so foolish to actually worry about him when she should have known that nothing would happen to him. Her cheeks was a cascade of tears, she did not even noticed the scratches she received from the branches, everything was but a glassy blur to her, she could hardly see anything. They looked so perfect together, so untouchable and ethereal that she felt like a nitwit for trying to get in between them. Oh Goddess, why must she hurt herself so?

Finally, she stumbled into the clearing, the Bone Eaters Well a few feet from her. She fell onto her knees, gripping the grass till her fingers dug into the soil, she cried out for all she care, cried for the cruel reality, why had Lady Fate put her through this? Why did she have to suffer from such pain? Why not physical pain? She would have traded this pain for years of torture if she could, anything to take this pain away.

Inuyasha... The scene flashed into her mind, why couldn't she forget him? Why couldn't she think of anybody else except for him? People always said that when one had abandoned another, they would eventually find another one! She had waited, Goddess, she had waited for so long, but there was nobody that could make her forget him! If Lady Fate had known the pain that were to come, why did she still let them meet? She regretted for going into the well, she regretted for wandering around when she should have just stayed in the clearing, but most of all, she regretted for freeing Inuyasha from the tree!

Then everything dawned to her as though a pile of brinks falling right on her head, "Ah..." She covered her mouth, her eyes wide in disbelief. Since when... since when had she become so hateful? She...she had wanted Inuyasha to stay motionless, pinned to a tree... No wonder why Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her, Kikyo had only put him into an eternal sleep after the pain she had went through, for she believed that there would be someone who will release him. Yet she... she had wanted him to stay that way... she had wanted him to remain in his dreams forever for causing her pain...

**ROAR **

She lowered her head in shame, barely taking note of the oni that stomped into the clearing. She was better off dead anyway, that way, Kikyo would have all her souls back, it would be better for everyone. After all, Kikyo was superior to her in every aspect, she was gorgeous, she was way better than her in archery, she had full control of her power rather than her, whose power would not even do as she bid. She recalled all the times Inuyasha had compared them, he said that she was ugly and useless, and she was starting to believe it now, for no one had said otherwise. Inuyasha hated her for 'sitting' him, something that Kikyo would never do, another reason for his choice.

Kikyo was perfect.

She lifted her head, staring blankly at the oni, no emotion played in her eyes, for the emotions were only proven by the tears that could not seem to stop falling out of her eyes. Death, she wished for death, the fire in her eyes was slowly being extinguished, she waited for the oni to deal his blow.

The oni roared as he ran to her, chanting the word "Shikon." as though it was a mantra. It raised its clawed hand and leapt at Kagome.

Suddenly, it froze in mid-air, lines appearing on its body. Kagome gasped as its body was separated into bits, falling unceremoniously right in front of Kagome, blood splattered everywhere.

A figure stood behind a tree, allowing its shadow to conceal him from sight, he could not believe what he had witnessed, she had wanted death? Wanted the oni to kill her? Glancing back at the sobbing girl, where had the fiery Miko disappeared to? That was not her, that could not be her, the Miko he knew was one who would have foolishly stood up to that oni. The Miko he knew was strong, not a pathetic crying ningen, and the Miko he knew was one who would have struggled to live, not one who wished for death.

"Why did you save me?" she sobbed, "You should have leave me for death!" it was then she unleashed all her inner sorrows, "I was but a reincarnation! I'm nothing like the original! I'm weak, ugly, stupid! **I'M BETTER OFF DEAD!**" she cried, she did not give a damn about how pathetic she seemed, perhaps this way, he would kill her for being so weak, she could not hold it in anymore, could not hold it in like how she had done for a year.

He listened as she told him of how happy Kikyo and Inuyasha would be for her death and how they could search for the shards faster. She berated him for saving her, how dare she! He had saved her life and this was how she repay him? But... All his anger dissipates into the air when she shouted brokenly.

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!"**

So she was lost, since the start, she was lost, she had no idea what to do, it was just because of the oni's appearance that cause her to resort to such a drastic  
measure, like a lost child seeking for the right path.

Kagome sniffed, hugging her bag pack closer to herself, she was sure that she would never get any answers from the mystery youkai, but to her surprised, an  
object flew past her, stabbing itself on the soil in front of her.

A blue rose...

No, when she plucked it off the soil, she saw another flower, another flower tied to a knot around its thorn stem, a medium size violet flower with six petals, its  
middle was patched with white, colouring it as though it wished to overlapped the violet hue, it was a Scilla... and it meant...

_**Forgive and forget.**_

Kagome broke out in a cry again, "Goddess knew I tried! Damn it! Did you think that it was easy? Did you think that it was as easy as killing those youkais?" she clenched her fist so tight around it that the thorns pricked her delicate skin. She did not even flinched at the pain, "What do you know? Do you even know how it feels? She yelled to whomever near, she had no idea where he was nor did she care, she needed to let this out, to let everything out.

"Do you even know how it feels to love someone who did not love you?" she cried.

Her body was wrecked by her sobs, until suddenly, a sentence came into her mind, one that she had said before, _'Blue rose... it signifies fantasy and impossibilities, hoping for miracle and new possibilities.'_

**AH!**

"Oh..." that was all she could come out with, what was with her? First she hurt herself, second she thought of killing Inuyasha, and now she had hurt another. Of course he had known, he was after all, interested in her even though she harbor no feelings towards him. "Gomene, hontou ni gomene..." she whimpered, she was so selfish, she only thought of herself and not the feelings of other, how could she forget...

Kagome wiped her tears away, how could she forget... He did not want her dead, he had proved it to her, and her baby Kitsune...Oh, how could she almost left him? Who would take care of him if she left? Sango... who could she turn to when she had troubles? Miroku... from who could he ask for advise if she died? Kirara... no one could provide her with her favourite cat food if she were to die... And Inuyasha...

She giggled, _'He won't be able to eat his favourite food anymore.'_ she smiled, her tears had stopped, why didn't she think of it before, the happiness she provide for others, she might not be perfect, but she could do something that Kikyo or anyone else could not... she could make them happy.

The mysterious figure thought of the irony, it caused another question to pop up in him mind. Why had he court her when he was aware that she would not  
accept it? It was just to stop the Kitsune from claiming her before he discovered the strange emotion, the answer came immediately, yes, just to stop the Kitsune... but somehow, there was this nagging at the back of his mind, telling him how wrong it was.

"Arigatou Blue Rose-san..." He heard her utter out, she placed the Rose and Scilla in her bag pack before standing up. Not caring whether he saw or not, she  
jumped into the well, letting the blue light engulfed her, bringing her to the future.

His eyes widen when he saw her jumping into the well, but all the thoughts flew away when he felt a huge surge of ancient magic coming from the well and the  
disappearance of the Miko, _'What?'_ He sniffed for any scent of her blood or death, but none was found. That came out with a conclusion.

_She was from another world._

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5 : Purple Hyacinth Part I

**ATTENTION ATTENTION!**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Yuyu Hakusho are NOT and NEVER will be mine.

And neither the meanings of the flowers : P

Chapter 5: Purple Hyacinth (Part I)

The moon shone above all living souls, giving them a dim glowing light. A petite young maiden sat against her chair, staring at what seemed to be a blue rose which stood haughtily in a white vase, as though they were fully aware of the maiden's adoration-filled gaze. Said maiden gingerly touched the soft petals, a small shy smile adorned her face, then it got wider, and soon, she broke into a giggle.

Kagome was flattered, who was he? He was so mysterious, he made her felt so special and wanted with just a simple rose. He was so kind, he soothed her pain, and she didn't even know him!_ 'Is it just my imagination or did I seem to attract youkai of high ranks...?'_ Now that she pondered about it, she realized that indeed, the youkais that deem her as their 'woman' or wanted a one night stands were a prince and a lord. She blushed thousands shades of red at the revelation, no wonder they were fascinated to her, she was probably the only woman who had rejected them in their centuries of life.

That started another thought; her future. Sometimes she wondered herself, just what is her future? Is there any future for her? She knew that she could not stay in the present, not with all the lies her grandfather had made, she was a walking disease to them. She sighed, but then again, she could not leave them, they were her family, no matter how strange everything was. She feared that she would be dragged back to the present to continue with her life, or she would be left to live in the past, never to see her family ever again. Either way, both choices were not appealing to her.

Throughout everything, she had never once thought, would the jewel, perhaps, allow her access to both time?

# Back In Feudal Era - Eastern Lands #

Massive, it was the word to describe the room. Despite its huge size, it was beautifully decorated with portrays leaning against the milky white walls. Shelves were the first thing you saw if you were to enter the room, books that would perhaps, took centuries to finish neatly occupied the spaces. And once you walked past the shelves of books, what you saw next would have taken your breath away. There in the middle of the vacant space were a white desk, accompanied with a matching white chairs, behind it was a wall of glass that lead to the sight of a huge flower field, petals of flower flowing around, dancing with the breath of wind.

Sitting on the chair with a hint of frustration was Kuronue, for in front of the desk was none other than the Silver Kitsune; Youko Kurama, and he was pacing to and fro with his arms folded. "What's wrong Youko?" He asked for Goddess knew how many times, since the morning, no, since a few days ago, Youko had not been doing his share of work, instead, he had been pacing around in front of him, his face solemn and baffled, and it was downright annoying to say at least.

He stopped. **Finally!** Kuronue was so relieved that he wanted to celebrate! He was getting his answer! He stared at him with his curious pair of violet orbs, awaiting the answers that he would receive. He could feel the rubber that was stretching in him, and he wished that he would not say something stupid, for it was at the verge of snapping.

Youko paused, biting his own lips, something that was rarely done, but as days past, he had been doing things that he seldom did. He was debating, he, the lord  
of Eastern Lands was debating with himself! His eyebrows twitched for a moment, before he shook his head, "Nothing." Then he continued with his pacing.

He snapped.

"Nothing my FOOT!" Kuronue slammed the desk, causing papers to fly about and cups to jump, splashing a tiny portion of tea onto the table. "Youko Kurama!  
I demand to know what was FREAKING wrong with YOU!" He glared daggers at the lord whose attention was now solely on him. He lost it! Damn Kitsune and  
their liking to make people mad!

Youko's lips were slightly parted in surprised, Kuronue... snapped? _'What's freaking wrong with me? What's FUCKING wrong with you?' _He could almost hear  
the words that he wished to say, for he, the partner of the Koumori youkai for Goddess knew how long, had never once seen him snapped at him! At seeing his  
cold glare, Youko was aware that he was unable to escape this without spilling out everything to him, embarrassed, he had no choice but to admit, "My... My   
dreams..."

Kuronue blinked once,

Twice,

His eyebrows twitched as he pieced the words letter by letter...

"I see... so you were having...WHAT?" His roar reverberated around the castle, scaring the wits out of every servant that heard it.

Youko's ears flattened to his skull, the ringing echoed in his fluffy ears. Goddess, he had ears many times stronger than him, so why was he not deaf? "Cease that shouting Kuronue, it rings!" He growled, rubbing the fluffy appendage to soothe the pain.

Kuronue slowly came back to his senses, he calmed, "What dreams? Nightmares?"

Youko hesitated, should he really tell him? What a mess he was in...

"Youko." Kuronue firmly warned, taking his still a quarter full cup, he took a drink.

Youko sighed, "Worse... They were wet dreams"

**SPURT **

Kuronue choked after he spurted out his tea right on Youko's face, "WHAT?" he coughed whereas Youko was wiping his face with a silk cloth, irritated. If he was not Kuronue, He would have mutilated him on spot! Starting by taking his father's day away...

Kuronue was stunned, Youko... WET DREAMS? Oh, was the Goddess playing tricks on his ears? Sure enough Youko had many women in his bed before, but he had never once heard him having wet dreams! Never since his teenage years! Youko need not say, he could vaguely guess who was in the dream, must be that Miko, what was her name? Ah... Kagami something.

There was a pregnant silence between them, with that opportunity, he took his own cup for a drink, how in seven hells was he supposed to explain it to Kuronue?

"So... What was it like?" Kuronue asked with a hint of curiosity.

**SPURT **

Now it was Youko's turn to burst out his tea, "WHAT?" Out all of the questions... He had to ask that?

Kuronue followed Youko's previous doing; wiping his face with a silk cloth. "What was it like?" He asked again.

What the hell? _'Is Kuronue being possessed by my spirit?'_ if anything, he knew how his train of mind went, if Kuronue was also having a wet dream, that would be the first question he asked, but he clearly had not expected it from the Koumori youkai.

"Since you wanted to know! Allow me to ENLIGHTEN you!" Youko glared accusingly at him, "I dreamt of taking her in the BED! On the FLOOR! Against the WALL! In the HOT SPRING! In the GARDEN! Under the RAIN! In the LIBRARY AND IN THE DINING ROOM!" He growled the last part out.

Kuronue's cheek warmed into a light hue of red, trust Youko and his kinky mind, "I was merely asking on what kind, not how and where you do it." He attempted to cleanse his dirty thoughts by imagining Youko in a frilly dress, dancing. Fortunately, it helped... A lot.

Youko glowered, "And what kind of wet dreams don't involve sex?"

"Masturbation"

Again, there was a long silence.

Kuronue grinned at his victory, "So... Anything else?" this was a very rare occasion, and he wanted to grasp all the information that he could out of him, after all this could lead to a serious problem.

Youko murmured softly, so softly that if Kuronue was not a Koumori youkai, he doubt he could hear it, "I...I marked her...in every dream..."

Kuronue let out a whistle, this was more than serious, not only was he dreaming of her on his bed, he dreamt of marking her. Silver Kitsunes like Youko was in verge of extinction, for they were damn picky about choosing a mate, they always desired for the best, more ever, they were too vain for their own good, they wanted a perfect one, yet they detested those better than them, they were too hard to predict.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been dreaming of it?"

Youko gritted his teeth, "Two days after we met her." He prayed to any God or Goddess that Kuronue never noticed anything.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

"Weren't you on patrol that day?" Kuronue could vaguely remember that day, Youko had this goofy grin on his face that created a nightmare during his slumber, it seemed that he had his answers for that silly grin as well.

Shamefully, Youko confessed their secret encounter, "I heard someone singing... Curiosity took over me and I trailed the sound..." he started, staring at the floor. "We talk about that ice-berg." he admitted after a short pause.

"Talk?" did he hear him say that?

"Yes talk." Youko stopped there, he did not wish to remind himself of what happened after that. He was awkward enough with the situation, not only had he confessed about the meeting that was supposed to be hidden from the ears of every ningens and youkais alike, he had also admitted that he had been having dreams about mating with her... If words were to spread...

"Then?" Kuronue smirked, after being his partner for so long, he could sense it when he was hiding something.

Damn Lady Fate!

Youko rubbed circles on his temple, dreading of what he himself was about to say, "I kissed her..." he braced himself for all the embarrassment that were to come, "She pushed me away."

After a few seconds of silence, the room erupted with laughter, "Whahahahaha! You...You got rejected?" Kuronue had to hold onto the table for support, all the laughing hurts, but hey he could not help it! Here was the best seducer in Japan, and he was being rejected! By a ningen onna nonetheless! What's next? He would stop having another one-night stand? This was downright hilarious!

Youko glowered at him, but he was unable to blame him, he would have too convulsed with laughter if Kuronue was in his situation. "In the name of Kami! She got you in between those petite hands of hers!" he laughed, so hard that tears were brimming in his violet eyes, threatening to fall if he persisted on laughing. He knew it! She was extraordinary alright, she had honor that not many females have, she would never ever stop so low as to have a one-night stand with anyone, lords or not... Also, she wanted commitment, not a mate who would fuck other women behind her back, no wonder she turned down Youko's intention of rutting.

"SHE? Are you crazy? She must've put me under some spell!" he denied with a snarl, baring his fangs. Yes! She must have cast a spell on him, yes that must be it. Or else, how could he explain these alien emotions that were growing in him? Kuronue raised a black brow, still denying? "I doubt she could even control her abilities, if she could, those vines would have been futile." he stated in matter of fact, if she was able to control those huge powers of hers, she would have been a formidable opponent.

"Who knew that she did that to get our guard down?" Youko's rational part won the inner battle, giving his feelings a cold shoulder. Now rage surged out of him, how dare she? He should have kill her when she had openly defied him, now look at all the mess she resulted in.

Kuronue shook his head with a sigh, trust Youko to ignore his emotions and instincts, "Why don't you get her? And use that Shin no Kouba ( It's plant of truth right?) on her?" he suggested, neatly folding his arms, maybe the truth would satisfy his curiosity, on both her and his own feeling. But knowing Youko, he would probably push her aside and stomped his feeling deep into his heart, shrugging it off as a fling.

He watched as Youko took his advice and head out of the room, again he shook his head, wondering what compelled him to court her in the first place, competing with **him**, just for the fun of it? To be superior for winning her heart? Or was it something more? Why did **he** want her anyways? Didn't **he** hate ningens? Was **he** merely acting to hate ningens? If **he** was, why did **he** act as such? Sighing for the second time, his mind reeled back to when Youko confessed of taking her in the dining room, perhaps he could try that out, a change in places was very appealing to him, for he was bored of the usual 'go to the bedroom' style.

# Present - 500 years in the future #

"He will be ecstatic..." Kagome muttered, skipping cheerfully to the well house. She was four days early, deciding to continue with the shard hunt as there were no tests for the time being, and boy was she glad! Carrying her over-sized bag pack, she pushed the door open, revealing the old dry well.

She had thought of her relationship with Inuyasha for the past three days, and had resolved to move on. Yes, moving on. The more she ponder about it, the more it seemed acceptable. She could not forget Inuyasha, that she was certain, she was well aware that some part of her would continue loving the egotistical hanyou, but she would still move on, she would find someone who loved her more than life itself, one that she would be faithful and loyal to, one that could capture her heart.

Like her, Inuyasha was unable to forget his first love, which was probably why he went to her. She would not blame him. She could never blame him. It was not his fault that he loved Kikyo. She was conscious that some part of him loved her too, but he could not express that feeling, not when his first love was alive. He was loyal, one trait that she fell in love with, even though it might not be directed to her, she would not push him to be loyal to her in a romantic way.

She had finally made up her mind just the day before, she would not wait anymore, she would not wait for the love that she yearned for anymore, not when some part of her always reminded him of Kikyo. She was tired of being a copy, she would not give her heart to someone who was only able to see her as a reincarnation, no matter how painful it was for him himself.

Sitting on the rim of the well, she stared down to its depth with a small smile.

"Time to move on." She muttered before throwing herself into the darkness, unbeknown to her, she also threw a part of her which previously refused to move on.

# Feudal Era #

Upon arriving in Feudal Era, she flung her bag pack out of the well with a grunt before climbing up the vines, "Gotta put a ladder here." She muttered to herself while she climbed, her heart feeling lighter as she neared the top. She jumped over the rim with a look of triumph, she was getting better with her climbing skills! Maybe she could take up rock climbing in the present!

She took a book out of her bag before she slumped down against the well, waiting for Inuyasha to catch her scent and come after her. Stretching her arms, she spread her legs wide, creating a 'V' shape, she was wearing a pair of jeans today, and had no fear of other people seeing her panties. She had no idea why, but she was in a buoyant mood, perhaps it was because she could finally let go of Inuyasha! She was so light-hearted that she wanted to...sing!

**SING?**

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, recalling the time she was caught singing by a lecherous Kitsune, what a way to ruin her mood, just by the thought of singing, it brought dreadful memories of a certain Kitsune. With a frown, she shoved him out of his mind, she would not let him spoil her day! Stupid pompous egotistical lecherous Kitsune! Nope, no singing...

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes from the back, _'Speaking of the devil and he will appear.'_ she let out a huff when he said, "Guess who am I?"

He leapt from trees to trees, searching for her scent that was embedded deep in his mind, he was incapable of forgetting it. Silently he wondered to himself, her scent was not with the other ningens who were resting in the village, instead, her scent was a few days old, leading him into the forest. What was she doing in the forest? Didn't she know of the danger that lies within? Especially without the hanyou around? He growled low, vowing to slay whoever dared to lay a finger on her.

His eyes widen, his feet rooted to the branch at the sudden possessiveness, Goddess what was wrong with him? This was a ningen that he wanted answers from, of course he needed to protect her to get the answers, that was what his rational part of mind said, and he took it as an excuse no matter how his other part seemed to nagged at him.

It was then he spotted her, sitting quietly with her eyes skimming over a book, totally engrossed with it to sense his presence. All rational thoughts flew out of his head at the sight, and he wished to simply steal her away for himself. Smirking mischievously, he crept behind her, placing her in between his legs with him sitting on the rim of the well. He placed his large palms against her face, concealing her face from view before whispering, "Guess who am I?"

Kagome pulled the hands away, "Baka Kitsune." She stated before her eyes lowered to read the book again.

Youko raised a silver brow, she's still mad about the incident? He maneuvered himself to squat in between her open legs, yet she insisted on ignoring him. No one ever ignore the Lord of Eastern Lands before, and she was, no exception.

He pushed the book down to the valley between her legs, slightly amazed at the soft texture of it, but remembering that he had a more pressing matter at hand, he took no notice of it, "Never ignore me." He stared at her, intimidating her. Instead of cowering in fear, like all others who would have been, she glared back, with a hint of defiance deep in her sapphire orbs, it was really hard getting mad at her when she always sparked his curiosity.

"What do you want?" He smirked, women loved gifts, every woman did, and she should be too.

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrows, he wanted to make up with her? Wanted to bribe her with gift? She smiled, a genuine one that mesmerized the lord, at least he knew how to apologize through all his pride and status, even though the way was a bit too cheap seeing that he was a lord, but then again he might not be aware that there were other ways to apologize without spending on a gift, if he was sincere...

Seeing his persistent eyes, Kagome knew that it was impossible for her to decline his offer of presenting her with what she desired. She flipped the pages of her book, searching for a particular page.

"This one." she lightly pressed her finger to a picture, allowing him to scanned his eyes through it, "I've never seen this one before..." she pointed to a bouquet of Purple Hyacinth on the page. Purple Hyacinth, borne in a dense raceme on a long stem, are bell-shaped, and eventually open into 6 reflexed petals, with white outlining and deep purple coloring them.

A silver brow rose, just that? Surely she desired for jewelries or elaborate kimonos? Another question formed in his mind, Goddess, did this woman love making people die out of curiosity? "Why are you out here anyways?" one by one, he told himself, he needed to be patient, or he would never get his answer.

"I'm waiting for Inuyasha" she replied simply.

Youko frowned, "He wasn't in the village." how could she wait for the hanyou unprotected like this?

Kagome gave an audible sigh, he must be with Kikyo. She glanced at the Kitsune lord in front of her, perhaps she could used the four days to get to know him? She brightened at the thought, slowly, she got onto her feet, "You will come to my castle." Youko stated, it was not a choice, it was a demand. Kagome put her book in her bag pack, why not? "With conditions." she added for safety precaution. There's no way she would step into his castle without any conditions, it was highly dangerous, for he himself was a R rated Kitsune!

"Of course, I'll bring you to where you can grab all the flowers you want." Youko agreed on any conditions, since he was only keeping to the end of his promise. Kagome frowned slightly before nodding, "Firstly, no advances on me without my permission." she glared at him as her mind went back to the time he almost took a kiss from her.

Youko inclined his head in concurrence.

"Secondly, no making out in front of me, get a room if you want to." the thought of seeing him making out in the hall sickened her.

Again, he nodded.

"Lastly, keep you kuro friend in check." that earned a smirk from the Kitsune before he nodded again. Flinging her bag over his shoulder, he scooped her up bridal style, earning an "Eeep" from the bundle in his arms. Smirking when he saw the tiny blush creeping their way up her face, he sprung high into the sky, gracefully landing from tree to tree, making his way back home.

# Nearing his residence #

"Are you sure? About the flower?" Kagome suddenly spoke after a long silence.

_'Huh?'_ It was hard being a Kitsune, with the curiosity to understand everything and the mind that always reeled with questions. What did she mean? Did she thought that he could not present her with that flower? He had loads of it in his gardens, was she underestimating him? Kagome's eyes flashed with disappointment before she looked away, "Never mind."

Soon, after, she fell asleep.

It was only when he handed her to a servant in his castle that he understood her disappointment.

Purple Hyacinth meant forgive me,

**_She wanted him to apologize._ **

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Purple Hyacinth Part II

**ATTENTION!**

Neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Halusho is mine!

and neither is the meaning of the flowers : P

Chapter 6 : Purple Hyacinth Part II

Soft... That was all Higurashi Kagome had in mind, _'Has Mama bought a new bed?'_ She thought groggily, loving the comfort that it provided. She rolled to the left, she was in pure bliss, it had been so long since she slept on such a plushy bed, the last time she did was when she went for a vacation in America, but that was years ago, way before she met Inuyasha.

_Huh..?_

Wait a minute... Wasn't she supposed to be in Feudal Era?

Reluctantly, she lifted her drowsy eyelids, the image before her was blurry and unclear. Focusing all her sight into the sky, she saw... a canopy? Groaning, she hoisted herself into sitting position, only to find herself encircled in beautiful lavender mosquito net. She gaped at the gorgeous bed she was previously sleeping on, it was a queen-size lavender futon, with many large pillows to accompany her.

Crawling out of her 'temporary nest', she scanned the room she was in, it was a traditional Japanese bedroom, with the futon in between the doors that led to the balcony "Kireii..." She breathed, gazing down from the balcony. 10ft below her was a gigantic garden with a vast amount of flowers and trees, with a pond in the middle to enhance the gorgeous picture. The flowers vary from normal Lilies to Biodats, one of the rarest flowers in the modern time. There were so many of them, yet the mixed floral scent did not itch her nose, in fact, it smelt very pleasant to her.

Skipping cheerfully back to the room, she spotted a neatly folded black kimono at the end of the futon, with a pink (Yikes I hate pink : P) obi on top it. She cradled the kimono to her chest, her eyes once again searching around the room. Her gaze landed on a door, taking the kimono, she advanced to the door and opened it.

"KYAA!" she squealed.

It was the bathing room, with a large ofuro and wilderness surrounding it. Quickly, she stripped herself nude and slip into the soothing water, moaning in delight at the perfect temperature. _'Well, he was a lord after all.'_ she purred to herself, glad that she resolved to follow him, she could use a few 'Shard-free' days in Feudal Era.

She lifted a leg up and grazed her fingers along her calf, a habit she always did.

Though it was highly doubtful she would do it again.

Feeling a spike in ki on her left, she snapped her head to the direction, mentally berating herself for not catching it sooner. Her eye brow twitched in annoyance, it was that baka Kitsune again, what was with him and her privacy?

_'Hey, wait a minute.'_ her eyes trailed down his well-built chest...CHEST? She felt heat flaming up her cheek as she pivoted 180 degrees and shriek loud enough to wake the dead. "KYAA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" she submerged herself into the water, her arms crossed against her chest, glowering at her own reflection.

_'Th...that... that baka... he... he is only wearing a LOINCLOTH!'_ she blushed thousand shades of red, she had never seen a nude man before, he was a youkai, but he was a man as well. Her mind recalled on the incident when Inuyasha ran into her room naked because of some hot water. _'NO! That was an accident!'_ She attempted to shove the image away, only to have the 'naked' Inuyasha standing beside an almost nude Youko. _'BAD! Kagome BAD BAD BAD! How can you compare the body of men! Though Inuyasha will never stand a chance with Youko...'_ her thoughts wondered to a secluded spot in the place she called mind. _'NONONO! BAD Kagome! BAD girl!'_ she kicked the nude Youko and Inuyasha out of her mind will all her mental 'powers'.

Youko's ears were ringing loudly, _'Earth to the girl! She shrieks louder than Kuronue!'_ he rubbed the poor fluffy appendage, just what was wrong with her? It was her own fault for creating such an arousing picture! Why should he be put to blame? He scowled at her, advancing forward, "What was wrong with you girl?" he growled, stopping right at the edge of the ofuro, contemplating whether should he join her inside.

"What's wrong with me? Look who's the one who's standing nude here! Have you got no shame to peek on me?" she yelled back, criticizing about youkais and their lack of modesty. Youko's silver brow kicked up, "Ohhhh... Why should I be ashamed of my own body? I believe that I'm very well sculptured." asked the youkai who thought too highly of himself.

Once again, her eye brow twitched, "Do you even have the word modesty in that thick skull of yours? You baka Kitsune!" she scoffed, "I bet that your favourite flower is Narcissus, you egotistical, baka Kitsune!" she growled, one that could be compared to Sesshoumaru's, she had a year to practice, so it was no surprise to her.

When she knew it, arms had wrapped around her waist, earning a gasp of aghast at the speed of it, but then again, he was a youkai. "Wrong... My favourite is rose, a rose as red as your blush." he murmured to her ear, earning a shudder at the foreign touch and words that were not supposed to be shared between them. "Youko onegai...please remember you promise..." she pleaded, panic and a hint of fear filled her being to the brim.

Youko let out a pout, "You're no fun you know." he reluctantly released the hold he had on her, "Get change, I promise I won't peek." he didn't need to say twice, Kagome was out of the water the moment she caught the word 'promise'. She tied the kimono properly, not bothering to take a glance at the mirror, she scurried off to her room before Youko decided to change his mind.

_'The nerve of that jerk!'_ she stomped into her room and sat on the futon, like a child who got reprimanded minutes ago, short to say; sulking. _'How dare he just enter the room like that? Who the hell did he think he is? An Emperor?'_ she pouted mentally when she realized what she had said, _'Well... he is... sort of the Emperor of Eastern Lands.'_

Deciding to groom herself rather than mentally 'strangling' a specific Kitsune, she got to her feet and moved to the front of the mirror... only to gape at it.

_'Oh Kami...'_ she refered to the black kimono with cherry blossom embroidery, it was positively gorgeous, like nothing she had ever seen before, must have cost a fortune. Taking the brush she slide it down the tangled mess of thing she called hair, smoothing it. Speaking of hair, she noticed that Youko had such a silky and straight looking silver tress, did he rebond it? Giggling to herself, she mentally visualized Youko in a hair saloon, waiting for his hair to finish the rebonding process. _'Baaaakaa... as if there are hair saloons in Feudal Era.'_ Oh how she envied youkais and their hair, _'Say anymore about it and you'll be the next Yura of the hair.'_ she shivered in remembrance of that nasty but sexy demoness who chopped off people's head for the sake of their hair.

**Knock knock **

She heard the soft knocking on the door, "Milady, Youko-sama and Kuronue-sama are expecting you in the dining room." a sweet voice informed her.

"Oh! Of course." she placed the brush back to its original place on the dresser before sliding the opening the shoji door. She saw the servant's shocked expression before she bowed and lead the way, muttering apologies for staring.

Kagome glanced around the hall, watching beautiful youkai servants doing their jobs, another thing that she presume all humanoid youkais were, they were beautiful. Their beauty was so natural, at least for the servants. Feeling a sudden wave of uneasiness at their stare, she felt stupid walking among them, they were so plainly gorgeous, every one of them, they made her burnt with silent envy.

"Please, through this door milady." she bowed before leaving her.

With all her courage, Kagome slide the shoji door, stepping in before closing it behind her. She made sure that no servants were in the room and sighed in relieve, turning her attention to the two lords sitting across her.

Kuronue smirked, "Kagome-san, please take a seat." he motioned for her to sit down on the zabuton a few feet in front of her. Kagome gave a curt nod, glaring at the silver Kitsune with utter contempt. Said Kitsune merely gave her his wolfish grin fox style, showing his pearly white fang to her. Giving the attention a cold shoulder, it earned a muffled laugh from a Koumori and a pout from the Kitsune.

"So... I thought I heard a scream just moments ago...? Is there something wrong Kagome-san?" Kuronue made his first attempt in conversation, although he could vaguely guess what had occurred. Kagome allowed a smile to grace her lips, at least one of them was polite in communicating.

_'Score, if you are polite, so is she.'_ Kuronue took a glance at the still pouting Kitsune, most likely because of how easily she smiled at him, _'If only he will realize it.'_ he sighed inwardly.

"Urmm... It's nothing really, just me being silly." Kagome stuck her pink tongue out in playfulness.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you want to use it Kagome." it was Youko's remark that kicked them back to level one. Kuronue smacked him behind his head, glaring at him heatedly, could he ever once keep that lecherous mind away? Couldn't he see how hard was he trying to make her trust them? "Hey! I'm only saying the truth!" Youko grabbed the bump that was created and soothed it, pondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"So... How was your night Kagome?" Kuronue flashed her his charming smile, but it soon faded when she refused to acknowledge his question. She scoffed and ignored him, preferring to scan the room.

Seeing that he was not going to get any reply, he clapped his hands once, summoning the servants to serve their breakfast. She watched with her gaze on her lap as youkai servants brought tables of food, with Youko flirting with them at the corner of her eyes. Yes, flirting, ever so 'innocently', he grazed his fingers along their elbows when they were placing the tables down, receiving shy blushes in return. Oh well, he was a lord, he had the status, looks and power, which woman would not be attracted?

**Probably only her. **

They ate in silence, none of them bothering to start a conversation. Kagome was deep in her thoughts, sure enough she had move on, she might even consider Youko's claim, if he ever had one on her. Surely that Eschscholtzia mean something? Or did he simply want a one night stand? Unfortunately, she might have to reconsider it, she wished for commitment, was that so difficult to find? Just what did he want with her? She could not understand him. One moment he appeared so attentive to her, in a way that it almost seem aggressive, but next moment, he was so far away, he was such an oddball.

After Youko finished with his meal, he left the room without even bothering to spare a momentary glance on her. A small flashed of disappointment glazed through her eyes while Kuronue let out a small sigh, shaking his head, "Kagome, where would you like to go?" he got up and asked courteously, obtaining the beautiful smile of hers.

"Maybe you can show me around?" she too got to her feet, cheerfully skipping beside him as he left the room. Kuronue chuckled, now he could finally understand what those two saw in her, she brightened the day with smiles and enthusiasm, his heart was so light whenever he was alongside with her, as though he was liberated from his status as a lord, as though he was a typical youkai with the freedom he longed for, so free was he, as he explained the history behind every portrait and every room, laughing at every joke she came up with.

"So Kuronue, do this castle have a library?" she tilted her head to the side and asked with an expression akin to a young innocent child, their hands were intertwined together, a sign of their growing friendship. _'So he wasn't so bad at all. I guess all glitters is not gold.'_ he was really sociable, unlike a certain Kitsune who's name would remain unknown. She had not seen him throughout her tour around the castle, she wondered what was he doing.

"Hmm... I never know that it will interest you..." Kuronue blinked, she was educated? Now, that was very rare. Usually, only youkais and ningens of high status were educated, he had never heard of a Miko being educated, messengers, yes, Miko, no. He peered at her questioning visage, perhaps she was a princess or sorts? One who was also a Miko? "Which village do you reside Kagome?" he questioned curiously.

Wait a minute... That did not make sense... There was no way the headman would allow his daughter to travel through lands, even though she was the guardian of the cursed jewel Shikon No Tama, he would have rejoiced for his luck and made use of her to conquer the world.

Kagome hesitated for a few seconds, "Urmmmm..." she bit the bottom of her lips in anxiety, what should she tell him? She was as though standing in between the devil land and the deep blue sea! "Ano...I...I can't answer that..." she stammered, choosing neither the truth nor the lie, preferring to keep it a secret. "Oh..." Kuronue did not force her into spilling the beans, instead, he switched to another subject, "So... How do you like it so far?" he was fully aware that it was past lunch period, but she did not appear to be hungry to him.

Abruptly, she beamed him a large smile, "It was great! I love all the histories you told me! Especially the one about Youko's otou-san and how he obtained his ninth tail!" she giggled, wondering when will Youko's ninth tail grow, from what she observed, his back was adorned with only seven tails, seven adorable and bushy ones.

They chatted while Kuronue lead her, and before they knew it, they were right in front of the library. Rather then Shouji doors, it was a double mahogany doors instead, the reddish brown hue shining at the glare of the sunlight. "Hmm... Is it just my imagination or the place seems mo-..." Kagome trailed, stopping herself from saying the word 'modern'.

Kuronue folded his arms, his violet irises twinkling in amusement, "Westernize?" Kagome gasped when he said word that should be foreign in such Era. She could only nod in nervousness, did he realize that she was from the future? Had he perhaps, read her mind? "We went to London for youkai meeting, it seems that the youkai lords there decided to erase their presence from ningen population as they had found a way to create a barrier to separate the land." he spoke casually, leaning against the door.

"Ningens in London are getting more and more dangerous, they could exterminate youkais with those weapons of theirs while they burnt down forests to create land for themselves. The youkais could not tolerate them any longer, therefore, they decided to keep what lands they have left and live a life out of the ningens reach." he explained to her, she had confirmed his thoughts, she knew of the word 'westernize'. It meant that she had been to places where only youkais like him could go, but how...? Did she have a youkai company as strong as him? Or could she create portals like the lords could? Yes, there was a portal somewhere in Japan which could only be operated by them and was allowed to be used during crucial events.

"Their castle is... interesting, and Youko decided to remodel the Western Wing." he hid a chuckle by coughing, her expression was so priceless, so she thought that such thing was impossible? Almost nothing was impossible for that silver Kitsune.

"So... Do you have a fireplace and couch in there?" Kagome asked curiously, what she would not give to read books beside a fireplace. They never had one in the house, but she had experienced the feeling in Hojo's house and oh boy was she satisfied, it gave her those warm and comfortable feeling. Kuronue smiled, another question was added into his brain, she lived in those houses before...how?

"Well, we use silk pillows..." Kuronue turned to open the double doors, giving her the honor of entering first, it was only proper to treat her with the same respect she gave him.

Rows and rows of shelves entered her sight, all filled with variety of books that to her, the room was akin to a gold mine! All about the Koumori youkai vanished from her mind as she dashed to the shelves for new knowledge. Sitting on the large silk pillows, she started to scanned through the books, her excitement thick in the air. Kuronue laughed softly at her antics, feeling that she would be in here till dinner, he grabbed a book to read.

# The Next Day #

Kagome's mood was really lightened by the trip to the library, Kuronue had even allow her to borrow a few books about youkai myth! Though she felt slightly bad about Youko, she had practically ignored him and jabbered away with Kuronue during dinner, but hey who could blame her? He did not even make the effort to join in the conversation!

Now here she was, making flower wreath in the garden, a pouch of nuts by her side. It was spring, the Sakura trees were blooming so beautifully, their petals flowing in the breath of the light breeze. Kuronue and Youko were not there during lunch, and she began to wander off, giving herself a round of applause when she got into the garden. She giggled as a turtle doves perched itself on her shoulders, eating the nuts that she offered.

**FLAP FLAP FLAP **

Birds flew away at the entrance of another, Kagome turned her head as the wind caressed her raven tress. Any photographers who caught the moment would surely gave into the urge and took a few pictures, it was a sight to behold indeed.

Youko approached with the grace that would have put the himes to shame, he kneel a leg in front of her, tucking the naughty strands behind her ear. Kagome's cheek was coloured with a light hue of crimson as she gazed at the Eastern Lord.

"Kagome I..." he started, "I..." tongue-tied, he faced away and placed something on her lap.

Kagome lowered her head, her eyes softening, it was a bouquet of purple hyacinth. She lifted her head to see an embarrassed lord right at her front, _'So he got the message...'_ her face broke into a genuinely gorgeous smile. She nodded her forgiveness, patting the spot beside her.

Youko was really embarrassed when he gave her the bouquet, he, the Lord Of Eastern Lands, all tongue-tied! Oh what in seven hells were happening to the mighty lord? He was acting like a love-sick ningen! ( Wanna say love-sick puppy but i don't think he even know what a love-sick puppy is : P )

He knew why he was apologizing, the answer was coherent in his mind, he refused to be ignored. Yes, as simple as that, for he finally got a taste of it, the feeling of being ignored, it was like nothing he ever experienced. It was as though he did not exist, he tried to voice out his thoughts, Goddess knew he tried, but nothing came out, he could only watched them interacting in their own world, a world where he had no idea how to slip in.

_'Moral of story: I hate being left out.'_ he mused, awaiting her reaction with a trace of nervousness. The air stopped in his throat when he received it, that purely warm smile, before, he had thought that she was pretty for a ningen, but now to him, she was a Goddess, he had never, ever, in his centuries of life, saw something so... genuine.

He sat down beside her, he craved for that smile, he... he wanted her smile, to smile at him, only at him. _'NO!'_ he denied, starting a war of nerve, _'Damnit no! Had she put me under another spell?'_ he cursed everything that he could name in his mind.

"Youko? Youko daijoubu?" Kagome lightly tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his dazed stupor. Youko willed himself to snap at her, scold her for evoking the strange feelings, injure her or even kill her, anything! Yet, when he caught sight of her concerned expression, all thoughts flew out of his mind, instead, he was berating himself for even thinking to injure her.

_'ARGH DAMN THE HEAVENS!' _he growled.

Kagome gently rubbed the side of his forehead, having no idea on what occurred, but Youko seem to be having an inner conflict with Goddess knew what.

"I'm fine Kagome..." he sighed, what was about her that made everything seem so confusing lately? Kagome nodded, "So... Where were you?" she held out a hand, as a dove perched on her index, chirping away.

"I'm in the study, doing some works..." he explained shortly, refusing to go into detail. Kagome sighed, leaning her head against his arm, "You're bringing me back tomorrow huh? Time really flies..."

Youko smirked, "Does that mean that you want to stay with me?"

He had expected a whack on his head but got none, "If it was possible...not that way of course." instead he got a light blush colouring her cheeks. Youko grinned, so she did want to stay in this castle. They spoke no more, content with the presence of other, Youko glanced at her, she was merely staring into space.

Suddenly, she stood up, as though a bolt of lightning had struck her from out of blue. "Hey! Bring me back to my room will you? Let me take something!" she pulled him up and made him show her the way to her room.

Rushing in, she grabbed her yellow bag pack and rummaged through it, "Hmmmmm... It's somewhere..." she searched so deep that half of her body was inside the bag. Youko stared at the erotic picture she made, his eyes focused on a certain part of it. He pouted cutely when she pulled herself out of the small 'cave', bringing with her a shiny twice palm-size...thing which had a black circle in the middle and a small glass in the middle of the circle.

"Come on Youko, let's go to the study! I'll show you something." again, she took his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Both burst through the door into the study, "Kuronue" she sang, her breath slightly ragged as she jogged past the bookshelves. Kuronue got up from his chair with an expression of utter confusion, she sounded rather happy today. Kagome giggled, "Kuronue don't move 'kay?" she released Youko's hand and held the instant camera up to her eyes.

Kuronue tilted his head to the side, but did as was told. He watched as she counted one two and three before pressing on the red button.

There was a blinding flash, causing Kuronue's hand to went up to his face, "What...?" he stared at her in astonishment, what did she just do? Youko was abruptly at her front, glaring at the thing that created the light, he knew it! She was a sorcerer! What did she do to Kuronue?

Kagome laughed, not minding Kuronue's curious look or Youko's glare, this happened when she first introduced this to the group, it was not so surprising that they had the same reaction, "Come here! Look!" she pulled the picture that came out, showing it to them.

Youko's furs on his tail bristled, his face turning into a shade of white. He faced Kuronue, then he looked at the picture again, "What...what trickery is this?" he took a step back while Kuronue stared at the picture in outmost interest. "This camera," she held up the instant camera, "can draw very fast!" she laughed, that was the explanation she offered to her gang, it worked on them, so it would surely worked on these two youkais.

Kuronue eyed the object with a "Hmmmmm..." while Kagome started explaining, "People in my village used this camera to draw pictures for remembrance. We have no time to draw ourselves, so we created this camera to help us." Now Youko's curiosity was also aroused, he poked it as he examined it, as though it could eat them up in the next heartbeat.

"It's easy to use, all you need to do is look through this." she pointed at the small glass, instructing Kuronue on how to hold it. "Then you aim it at someone..." Kuronue turned the camera to her, "Then you press the red button." she held up a peace sign as he took a photo of her. "Then you wait." she took the camera back as the picture was being scanned out of it.

"And there you go!" she grinned, showing them the photo.

Finally convinced that the ca-me-ra thing was harmless, Kagome had them pose for her. Kuronue in a detective pose of holding his wizard-like hat, Youko kissing a rose with a sexy smirk. _'Oh, I could sell these for a huge sum of money!'_ she giggled, who would not want pictures of the two probably most handsome men in the world? ( AWWWWW Where could I get those! 'pout' )

Soon, the started to take pictures in pairs, Kagome was blushing hot when the two men in front of her did a very... kinky poses, more of Youko's influence and Kuronue playing along. _'Kami-sama...What the hell are they doing?'_ her face was flushed, Youko had Kuronue's head lifted up with a thumb under his chin while he himself was an inch away from kissing it, his face a portray of a seducer.

"Come on Kagome... This is a good pose." Youko purred, already smelling her embarrassment and shyness. Kagome could only nod dumbly and snapped a photo of them. Youko chuckled as he approached her, "You could say if you want to be in that pose you know." he grabbed the shocked Miko by the waist, throwing Kuronue the camera, he got her into the same position he just did moments ago, bending down a bit to adjust to her 5'6ft height.

"Youko!" Kagome gasped as a flash lighted. She shoved him by his chest, "Youko you're horrible!" her face mimicking a tomato, she glared at him. When would he ever learn? Kuronue snickered, handing her the picture.

They spent the rest of the evening taking pictures of each other, with the last picture of Kagome being hugged by both youkais around the waist. Hey! Every girl has their dream! Of course she would love being hugged by two most gorgeous and deadly youkais, deadly... She shivered on her futon, since when had she taken liking into dangerous men? 'Because _sweet and overly caring ones are plainly boring.'_ her conscience spoke calmly. Very true, sweet and overly caring men like Hojo was a bore, they were way too kind.

Sighing, she hugged one of the pillows, tomorrow Youko would bring her back, she wondered whether Inuyasha was still with Kikyo right now. If he was, were they making love again? Surprisingly she did not find that thought as painful as before, happy with the new emotion, she fell into deep slumber.

# Midnight #

Youko stepped into her room in silence, this was the day, he would reveal the truth about her. He advanced to the futon, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness, he could hear her even breathing, smell her enticing scent, feel her contented aura...

He knelt a leg down beside her, gently holding her wrist. He reached to the back of his hair and summoned his seed, it sprouted into thin vines which entered from her elbow. Kagome moaned at the slight pain.

"Kagome, I would be asking you a question, answer it." he demanded, earning a groggy agreement.

"Did you put me under a spell?"

"Spell?" the sleeping Kagome answered, her left elbow itching. "What spell?" she asked in confusion, "I know nothing about spells." what was the things that tickled her elbow? She wanted to scratch it...

Youko was dumbstruck, she did not know of any spell? So what Kuronue said was true? That he was not under any spell? The vines retracted back into the seed, seeing that their work was done. Youko was so deep in thoughts that he did not take note of the bleeding holes on her elbows, nor the fact that she was stirring.

Kagome's elbow was itchy for Goddess knew what reason, she started to stroke it, only to feel a liquid. Water? Why would there be water or her elbow? She slowly lifted her heavy eyelids, when the sudden growing pain seared from her elbow. _'Itai... why..?'_ finally she managed to cracked open her eyes, the image was blurry, but... why was it red in colour? Her hand was... bloodied?

Gasping, she swiftly raised her upper-half, no matter how much her body craved for rest. It was then she experienced the full extent of the pain. Squinting her eyes in confusion, she caught a glimpse on her left, she whisked her head in caution. She saw someone that she clearly did not expect; it was Youko.

Youko was stunned when she woke up, damn it! He had not heal the wounds! No wonder she woke up! "Kagome... It's not-" before he could continue, Kagome glowed lavender, her Miko instincts kicking in and blasted him to the wall.

With her rational mind gone, all Kagome knew was, _'He tried to kill me.'_ she sprinted out of the room, a hand gripping her injured elbow. Her heartbeat was loud on her ears, fear clawed at her very being, her legs brought her out of the castle, past the shocked guards who was rooted on the ground at the feel of her wild aura. She panted heavily as she ran into a forest, her line of view was blurry, and blood dripping down her elbow profusely.

Yet she continued running, her eyes glassy and blurry. It was in a clearing when her knees gave out, her calves spasm in the after effects of all her running. She lifted her head, seeing nothing but blurs of green, _'No... Can't...'_ that was her last thought, seeing a strange flash of white before leaving the world of consciousness.

A white figure rushed to her, gently cradling her against his chest, he held the elbow up. _'Hole drills... Shin No Kouba...'_ his once emotionless gaze squinted in a murderous and sharp glare towards the forest, where Youko emerged, his chest bleeding and his breathing ragged. He stiffened when he caught him with her in his embrace, all bloodied and unconscious.

"What's the meaning of this fox...?"

_TBC..._

There you go! For everyone who had taken liking to this fic! OMG I can't believe how many reviewsI got! I never really expected that many hehehe. Please gimme a few days to write the next chapter I'm sure I'll make it interesting.

To Reviewers:

Snowballn her Twin: I dun mind about ur sis comment, who knows that the story was so funny : P **'run away before she can rip out my heart' **

Miyuki : Hope you are satisfied! I've really tried to make it longer! This is the longest one so far hahahaha **'cheers for lady kurama!' **

Kandy42 : about when Mr blue rose reveal himself...I dun realli want to write specifically which chapter coz who knows I decided to change a bit **'wink'** but it won't be soon. Sorry for lack of info : P

Kage Otome : OMG u reviewed! I love your fics! **'flying in happiness'** no there wun be Kuronue/Sango dun worry, personally I dun like that pairing and also, this fic wun be a threesome or foursome, I've think about it before but it's really hard to write it coz of their 'possesiveness' and there wun be lemons either, I'm only 14 : P

**_Lady Kurama_ **


	7. Chapter 7 : Daffodil Narcissus

TING TONG TING TONG

Disclaimer: No strength to writeeeee... inuuuu andd yyh issss notttt mineeee ( phew wrote it in 5 min : P )

MEANING OF FLOWERS ARE NOT MINE EITHER!

Chapter 7 : Doffodil Narcissus

Underneath the sparkling lights known as stars stood a humongous castle. Nothing could be compared to the beauty said castle held, it was built on top of a mountain, protected by the civilization under it, where the youkai armies reside.

In that particular castle, all were deep in their slumber, all except for one. Surrounded by mountains of books, he was skimming through pages, searching for a particular knowledge. He raked his brains for answer, answer for the question that occupied his mind. _'Damn her, damn the well, damn the books... DAMN everything!'_ he cursed, placing the books aside to clear his mind.

He rubbed circles on his temples, the action calmed him slightly.

Suddenly, a smell wafted into his sensitive nose. His eyebrows knitted together, what was this scent? His mind told him to retrieve the owner of this sweet yet coppery...coppery? Nothing smelled coppery, not unless...

**It was blood.**

His fur bristled, the scent was strangely familiar, it tickled his nose, raising the level of the discomfort in him. Who or what possessed this unusually alluring smell? This sweet and heavenly cherry blossom mingled with copper... Wait, **cherry blossom...?** That could only be one person. He growled deep in his throat, grabbing his katana from the desk, he flew out of the window. How could this be? She had said that she would return in seven days, it had just been five, and what caused such huge quantity of blood?

A murderous gleam flashed in his eyes, he would make sure to put the person through years of hell, reviving him before he slay him over and over again...if she were to die.

Clearing the thoughts out of his mind, he focused on his destination. Wait... she was in Eastern Lands? With a few chosen words, he forced himself to fly faster. She was terrified, and he had never smelt such fear from her before.

With a burst of speed, he spotted her, lying in a clearing, in the brink of death. He growled low, gently maneuvering her into his embrace, he observed the injured elbow, _'Drill holes... Shin No Kouba.'_ his aura held a killing intent, how dare that fox, especially after he had indicated his interest. He felt him approaching in a speed that could match to his, stopping a few feet before him, panting for breath with a burned chest, without doubt from her Miko powers.

"What is the meaning of this fox?" he scowled, holding up the bloodied arm.

Youko went rigid, biting the bottom of his lips, "Return her back, I'll heal her." he took a few steps forward, only to freeze when what screamed of murder flickered in his irises.

"I don't think so fox." he fixed his icy stare on her, "You have broke the pact of courtship, no longer are you allowed to be near her..." the corner of his lip kicked up in a smirk for a brief second, "You know the consequences fox." he stated monotonously.

Youko glared at him sharply, "It's simply a misunderstanding, I will fix it." he glowered, taking another step forward, only to receive another menacing glare.

He gently stoked her hair, "She's none of your concern, you have no right to tend to her."

Youko's growled back fiercely, there was no way he would take her away when he just revealed the truth moments ago, not when he had realized that he harbor feelings towards her, feelings that did not involve lust, rather, it include care. Yes, that much he would admit, he cared for her, even though he was still unable to identify the other emotions.

Yet he did not step forward, for he knew the truth in his words, "What are you doing in Eastern Lands? Did you stalk her so that you could take her when I made a mistake?" Youko narrowed his eyes at him.

He knitted his eyebrows together, yes, how did he smell her all the way from the Western Lands? Now that the thought entered his mind, it did not make sense. No matter how sharp his nose might be, there was no way he could identify her blood from hundred miles away, nor was there any way he could fly here in speed that he did not possess, for it normally would take him half a day journey from his home to reach here.

There was only one conclusion, "Her blood... it calls to me." he murmured to himself in disbelieve.

Getting onto his feet, he cradled her, "This is it fox, farewell." with that, he leapt off with her in his arms. Youko stood, dumbfounded, _'The call of blood...?'_ now, that was something he never heard before. Screw that thought, he had other matter to worry, like how was he supposed to explain this to Kuronue and how to get her back. He cursed himself over and over again, what should he do? Or rather, what could he do?

Turning his body to the direction of his home, he bit the bottom of his lips, a frown furrowed his silver brows, for the first in his lifetime, he regretted what he did, he truly regretted it.

# Meanwhile #

He had brought her to a nearby spring. Tearing the sleeves of his haori, he tenderly cleaned the blood off her arm before he unsheathed his katana, one which radiated under the moonlight. He pressed the blade onto the wounds, letting the power of the katana heal the injuries. A glimpse of satisfaction flashed past his eyes when the wounds were fully healed by the time he removed the blade from her elbow.

Leaning against a tree trunk, he carefully placed her in between his legs, her head on his chest. Blanketing her with his tail, soon his eyelid fluttered close, going into the state of half consciousness. He would never risk being attacked during his slumber, nor would he risk being seen by her, it was not time...yet.

# The Next Day #

It was some time after dawn, when the sun had just risen from the East, giving the earth an orange glow. The birds, who seemed to have waken from their rest, got out of their nest, singing a soft good morning to all that resided near.

In the arms of a certain youkai, Kagome stirred, feeling the warmness of her 'bed', she snuggled deeper. She purred when it stroked her hair so affectionately. She felt so right, so warm and safe in this 'bed'.

Was a bed able to stroke hairs?

She skipped a heartbeat, her eyes snapping open before she lifted her head, or attempted to, for a large hand never allowed it. The hand gently pushed her head into a chest before it started stroking her raven tresses again. Kagome's cheeks warmed, it was her mystery protector! _'Had he been holding me like this all the time?'_ she blushed, before another thought arise.

_'Why am I out here?'_

As though those were the password to her mind, memories came flashing back, when she returned early, invited to the Eastern palace, having fun, then ...

Tears brimmed up her eyes, burying herself deep in his chest, she sobbed. Again, just when she thought she could move on, she was betrayed, and here she thought that he harbor some feelings for her, anything, might it be love or just simply care, they could start from there.

**How naive she was.**

"Why...? I thought he cared... why did he do this to me?" she gripped his haori tight, not bothering about the fact that he was a total stranger to her. What was with her and shedding tears? It was all she did these weeks, when would it stop? She had had enough!

He rubbed circles on her back, what could he do? He could not offer words to comfort her, it was just not him. Besides, he could not reveal himself, it was not the time yet. She cried, throughout the day she cried, cried for the torture she felt, cried for the heart that could not seem to mend, and last of all, she cried for the unfairness of life.

It was near noon when her cry softened into sniffles, and she put an end to it. Muttering a small gratitude, her cheeks glowed red again, _'KAMI-SAMA! I had actually wailed like a kid in front of him!'_ she nestled herself deeper into him, smiling shyly in content. "So... Can I see you?" she asked quietly, he was so warm and muscular, that she could feel from his chest, _'well, I guess all youkais have body like that.' _she mused.

He took her slender hand and grazed on it, being extra careful with his claw. He wrote on her palm,

**Not yet**

Giving a disappointed "oh" Kagome pulled her hand back, still feeling the tingling on her hand. His claw had felt so sharp, long and deadly. She was positive that it could kill with a flick, and had done it numerous times.

She heard a tear of fabric, and before she could fathom what occurred, she was being blindfolded. Cautiously, he guided her to stand, "Nani?" she grasped his hand in a vice-like grip, not used to being blinded. He smirked and began to lead her away, lifting her over obstacles like boulders, earning pink blushes on her cheeks. Finally, they reached their original destination, he untied the blindfold before he sprung up to a branch, all done in a flash, it was no wonder, he was after all, one of the swiftest youkai in Japan.

"A hot spring!" he heard her gasped. Yes, he had escorted her to a hot spring to wash the pungent stench of that Kitsune. He eyed the kimono, that got to change too, it stank of blood and sweat. He wondered, how did she manage to run with that?

Leaving her to her privacy, he leapt from tree to tree to get a new kimono for her and perhaps, some food.

# Soon After #

Kagome stared at the photos in her hand, these were the only thing she possessed, this, the Shikon no kakera, her pendant, and nothing else, not even her backpack. She sighed, tracing the outline of Youko's face, why...? Till now she was unable to understand, they were so great in the evening, what caused the 180 degrees changes?

**PLOP!**

_'Huh?'_ Adverting her head back, she saw two bundles, one was made out of cloth while the other was leaves. Using an arm to cover her nudity, she approached the bundles on the bank. She did not mind him seeing her nude, she trusted him not to act like Miroku, he never took advantage during her weakness, so why must he now? At the memories of that lecherous monk, she giggled, wondering what he was doing now.

Pulling the ties, she unwrapped the goods with a hand. She smiled genuinely at the items, it was a kimono and three onigiris. (is there any plural for onigiri: P) Taking one, she muttered a "itadakimasu" before slowly eating it, savoring the salty taste of the umeboshi. (Japanese pickled plum) Licking her lips in delight, she got ashore and put on her new kimono, barely noticing the way it clung to her wet skin for she was too busy with her onigiris.

He sat on one of the branches in a composed manner, watching the maiden helped herself with the food from the corner of his eyes. He smirked as he imagined a certain Kitsune's expression now, although he never believed that the Kitsune had did it on purpose, he was secretly glad that the only competition was being kicked out for some misunderstanding, now he could calmly solve all the mysteries behind her.

That brought him to the next question, how was it possible that he smelt her from miles away and got to her in such a short period? It was as though... as though he was being summoned by her blood. Being summoned... he squinted his eyes towards the Miko, he did not like the thought of being 'summoned' like a pet. _'Not again...'_ he rubbed his forehead, again he was stuck in the mystery of the Miko. What was so special about her? Why was he always thinking about her? If he was anyone else, he would have tugged on all his hair till there was nothing left, all to escape from the frustrations, but unfortunately, he was not someone else.

Taking one last bite on the remaining onigiri, Kagome stood up, "Ano... Blue Rose-san?" she called with slightest bit of hesitation, "Where...ano...where should I go now?" scanning the area, all she saw was foliage, foliage and foliage... In other words, all she saw was green, green and green.

Allowing a small smile to creep up his lips, he jumped out of his 'hiding place' with grace of a feline. He placed his palms on her cheeks from behind. She stood still, her heartbeat speeding up at the contact. He tilted her head to face the west before he concealed himself from her. Kagome smiled brightly, turning her whole body to the direction of west, she was exhilarated, she no longer fear that harm would befall her, for she had a protector who she had put her faith in.

Till the night she walked, it would be the new moon tomorrow, she sighed, leaning her back against a tree trunk, trying to make herself as comfortable as she could. She could sense Blue Rose-san near, his presence made her felt at ease. Gazing up the glimmering stars, she wondered, _'Will Blue Rose-san attack him if he know his time of weakness?'_ smiling, she banished the thought, _'Of course he wouldn't, I'm positive that he had way more honor.'_ Hugging her knees tight to her chest, she dozed off to dreamland soon after.

# The Next Day #

Awakening to the morning sun, she blinked in confusion._ 'How...?'_ she took in her surroundings. No mistake, she was in Inuyasha Forest, under the Goshinboku, where Daffodil Narcissus had started blooming in the call of spring. A white haori was draped over her body, a silken white haori with blue waves embroidered on its lower part of sleeves and the left shoulder. In addition, she spotted a blue rose lying beside her, she clutched it to her chest before placing it behind her ear.

_'He was so sweet...'_ she wore the haori which was too big for her small frame. He had provided her with so many things whereas she did nothing for him, the thought did not sit well with her. Prompting to give him a present, she checked herself.

_'Hmmm... all I have now is the Shikon no kakera, the photos and...'_ she held up the pendant. It was a flower stone, one which she found during their journey. It was shaped like three Shikon no kakera linked at the end, one who did not possess spiritual energy might thought that it was indeed the kakera.

Then she spotted the field of Daffodil Narcissus, they were bulb perennial plants that bloom once a season, they have petals that could make the sun burn in envy. She went over and selected the full-bloomed one, blushing in the process.

Resting the pendant on it, she settled it beneath the tree. Giggling about, she skipped to the direction of the spring.

After she left, he landed from the tree where he perched himself. Bending down, he grasped the flower, keeping the pendant in his haori, he gazed at the flower with eyes of longing. If only she knew...

He could never be an angel,

For he was a demon.

_**TBC...**_

Sorry for the short chapter, hehe, but it was kinda sweet right? PROMISE OF LONGER CHAPTER 8: ) Thanks to all reviewers, I REALLY, TRULY, GENUINELY etc... appreciate it : P

Reviews :

ranchan23 : About the flowers and everything, it was true! ALL TRUE! their meanings and everything, I've done a superrrrrr long reseach on them : P

xBankotsu's Girlx: Thx for adding me to ur fav list: )Hope u've enjoyed this short chapter >.

**_Lady Kurama_**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Deal

_**WINK WINK**_

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat again: P YYH and IY are not mine! Neither is the meaning of flowers!

Chapter 8: The Deal

After a quick bath in the spring, Kagome returned to the present in record time. Climbing up the ladder, she heard dreadful voices.

"Kagome is sick with Mad Cow Disease." she sweatdropped, was he out of reasons AGAIN? Slamming the well house door open, she glared icily towards her grandfather, "Jii-chan..." she warned.

His hairs stood up in alarm, she was back?

"Ah Higurashi! You're back from the hospital?" It was Hojo, the infamous 'perfect' boy who had a huge crush on Kagome. He presented a basket of fruits to her before stating his intention of asking her out. Kagome sighed, _'The same old 'give her present and ask her out' style, could he ever change his boring actions?'_ Just when would poor Hojo realized that Kagome harbor no interest in him? Probably never.

"Gomen Hojo-kun, but I'm still not fully recovered yet." she coughed, inwardly sighing, _'Everybody except for him could see that this is fake... I am never a good liar.' _

His face fell in disappointment, but it brightened again after a moment, really... Hojo and his mood swings, "Well, I guess it'll be best that you rest." He began to walk away, waving goodbye at her.

Kagome let out a breath of relieve, handing the basket of fruits to her grandfather, she rushed into her house, "I'm back!" she announced cheerfully. Out from the dining room, Kun Loon's head popped out, "Kagome, I brought a new bag for you, it's in your room!" she informed her.

Thanking her mother, Kagome mused, _'Sometimes, I think mothers can predict the future.'_ she burst into the bedroom.

The bag was an exact replica of the previous one, only that it was a shade of blue instead of the old yellow hue. _'Alright, let's see... I won't be needing a sleeping bag now that I have this haori.'_ she crossed her arms around her chest, loving the warmness and the feeling of safety that it emitted._ 'Now I need to tie this...'_ she rummaged her closet, flinging clothes over her head.

She found a few obis deep inside, tying a blue one into a bow on herself, she faced the mirror, twirling around. The haori reached her mid-thigh, allowing easy movements for her slender legs. _'I really look like a ningen from Feudal Era'_ she giggled, _'Now all I need is my bow and arrows, though a sword will look better.'_ No one except herself knew about her desire to learn swordsmanship, she always felt useless whenever the opponent were those close combat kind, for she dared not shoot in fear of purifying Inuyasha or Kirara.

Throwing all the things she required into the bag, she ran down with the now oversized bag pack, asking her mother for Ramen and Pocky for Shippou. "Mama! I'll be back in a month time!" she promised before she head out to the well house.

# Feudal Era #

She climbed up the vines which functioned as a ladder, throwing her oversized bag pack out of the well, she hopped out of the old 'time portal'.

"Kagome-sama, I see that you're back." she was greeted by her comrades; Miroku, Sango Shippou and the little Neko Kirara. "Kagome!" the fox kit cried, launching himself to her chest, "Do you bring anything for me?" he beamed her with those irresistible grin of his. "Of course I do Shippou-chan." Kagome ruffled his hair when he perched himself on her shoulder.

"Kagome-chan we missed you so much." Sango went over and enveloped her sister with a bear hug, "It was always so quiet without you." she stated before releasing her. Kagome laughed, "Quiet because there's no sound of a certain Inu being slammed to the ground?" instead of the laughter she had expected, she received a pregnant silence.

All their gazes were lowered to the ground, even Shippou and Kirara too keep their lips tight. "Nani? What happen?" she inquired, a wave of panic started to form in her heart. "Where's Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"He..." Miroku nibbled the bottom of his lips, "He's in Kaede-sama's hut... Kagome-sama." he answered, fidgeting at the awkward situation he was in. Something was amiss, Kagome could spot it from her companions' expressions, "Why didn't he come to fetch me as usual?" she tilted her head to the side, perplexed.

"Urmm... he... well h-he..." Sango stuttered, "h-he... he was occupied at the moment..." she glanced at Miroku in nervousness. Now something was definitely wrong. For she was aware that, no matter how busy Inuyasha was, he would never miss the chance to berate her for being late, despite the couple of sits he knew he would receive.

"Occupied? Occupied by what?" Kagome demanded for an answer.

"Occupied by me, dear reincarnation." Kagome faced the left as the sudden pungent smell of soil and decay assaulted her nose. The infamous dead Miko stepped into the clearing, her head held high, Inuyasha by her side. Kagome's worries were being kicked out of her heart, replaced with sorrow and fury. _'So he was busy with her eh? Make me wonder how he could stand her when I want to puke right now... and I'm 100ft away from her!' _

Seeing no immense sorrow whatsoever in her features, Kikyo frowned, latching onto Inuyasha's hand, the Inuyasha whose ears dropped in guilt. "What lovely haori you are wearing reincarnate, did Kaede bought it for you?" she smirked at the malicious statement.

Kagome caught it though.

"Of course not, Kaede baa-chan had better things to spend her money on then such expensive silk." she made sure she pronounced the word 'silk' louder. "It was given by my protector." she stated through half-lidded eyes, two could play in the game. _'No more shall I yield, she wants a fight? A fight she shall get.'_ her conscience cheered for her, saying that this 'battle' was far postponed.

As though to prove her statement, a blue rose flowed down right in front of her, heeding to the law of gravity, right into her open palms. Kagome beamed a sincere smile of gratitude for the perfect timing.

Kikyo seethed in anger while Inuyasha hung his head in shame, she did not need him anymore... Serve him right for putting her through all the torture, now she had a new protector...

A growl vibrated in his throat, she might have a new protector, but his vow to keep her from harm was still intact, she was still his to protect! Not some blue rose guy! He scanned the area with sharp molten gaze, he would tear the bastard from limb to limb, then Kagome would understand that none other could protect her except for him, yes... she would understand, and would come back to him.

Miroku gulped, he did not need spiritual powers to sense the tension in the air, the two Mikos were now in the middle of glaring contest, he was positive that if he were to stand in their middle to stop them, he would be a roasted servant of Buddha.

"Since today is the new moon, I suggest that we stay in Kaede-sama's hut till tomorrow morning." Miroku coaxed, keeping his distance from them, but to no avail. He never thought that he would see the day when Kagome stood up to Kikyo instead of sobbing in sorrow, this proved that someone had began the process of healing her heart, and strengthening it. Perhaps it was the Blue Rose youkai.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Kikyo commanded the once obnoxious hanyou who by now had transformed into an obedient puppy. Kagome began to walk to the opposite direction. "Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Sango asked, wondering why she was heading deeper into the forest.

"To get some clean air." she stated simply, giving Kikyo a momentary glance before she disappeared into the foliage with Shippou. Kikyo, too moronic to understand the meaning behind the words, just walk away with Inuyasha in tow. Sango blinked in bewilderment when Miroku started chuckling, "My my... I never knew that Kagome-sama is so good with words."

"What is it Houshi-sama, I don't get it." Sango inquired. Miroku merely smiled, softly whispering in her ear, explaining it.

"Oh..." Sango finally grasped the meaning, "Very true... I wonder how Inuyasha could walk so closely to her..." she muttered, "I guess dogs love bones." she mumbled in contempt.

# Eastern Lands #

Eastern palace was a calm place, servants were happy under the two well-known lords, Youko and Kuronue. They were both intelligent and worked together in a way none other could, one was rarely seen without the other, unless of course, when the moon was high up in the sky. They were very harmonious, so harmonious that many believed that they had the same mind.

Though for today, that was not the case.

Servants scurried around with their works, cleaning the castle, washing laundry. It was a typical day, only that, all of them was avoiding a hall, no cleaners dared to cleaned that particular area and no youkai dared to walk past it.

It was where the office was.

The two lords were facing each other, one glaring while the other had his head bowed. "Damn you Youko! How can you forget to heal her? She could have died!" after a long silence, Kuronue moved his lips in a scowl. The silver Kitsune's ears flattened against his head, mimicking a child who was caught breaking an expensive vase. This time though, it was not a vase he broke, rather, it was the Miko's priceless trust that was shattered.

Seeing his pitiful countenance, Kuronue was unable to say anymore, no benefits came from scolding him. After all, he had learnt his lesson the hard way. "I'll give you seven nights Youko." he growled, "Seven nights to prepare yourself before we search for her." Youko's head sprung up in confusion, why were they going to search for her? His question was soon answered, though not the way he preferred it to be, "You're going to apologize to her." stated the Koumori youkai.

Youko's eyes widen to saucers, "You can't be serious! Me? Apologize to her! AGAIN?" he thundered, totally against the absurd idea, once had been damn  
embarrassing for him, he was not about to do it again. "She's ningen Kuronue! A Miko at that! WHY?" he demanded from his partner.

"Why? Because she's a woman!" Kuronue yelled back, "Remember how old we are now, Youko! The three of us! We're over five centuries old! That's why that iceberg was looking for a mate!" he took Youko by the shoulder and shook him, as though wanting to shook some sense into him. "We're no more pups Youko! Goddess knew what those elders will do if we don't get a MATE!" he amplified his voice on the word 'mate'.

"M-m-mate?" Youko stuttered, yes, those busybodies' elders had been warning them to take a mate soon for youkais took their mate at three centuries old and they had far extended the period. Kuronue released the hold he had on him, "Yes mate! There is a perfect one right under our nose! One who don't give a damn about your status! She has the brains, the personality, the face, the body and the power! Those Miko purifying abilities of hers! Imagine if she could control it." shouted Kuronue, "What else do you want in a mate?"

Youko snarled, "I don't give a damn about her! She's nothing to me! Since you like her so much, you get her!" he bit out in rage.

At that sentence, all emotions were drained from Kuronue's face, save the cunning pair of violet eyes, "So... She's nothing to you?" he smirked, "Then... I guess I won't hesitate to stake my claim upon her." he stated with a tone of satisfaction.

Youko took a step back, his golden orbs wide, dumbfounded, "What...?" that was all he could get out of his vocal cords. Kuronue took off his hat and began  
playing with it, a smile tugged on his lips, "Why what? I like her... I'm just keeping it back because I thought you want her." he purred, putting the hat on again.

After a period of silence, Youko huffed, "Do what you like Kuronue." with that, he left the room, not understanding the sudden squeeze in his heart.

# Back To Inuyasha #

_'Kami-sama.'_ Kagome sighed, three days, they had been traveling for three days, with half of the days resting as her 'royal highness' was 'exhausted', _'Whose dog did I kill in my previous life?'_ she cursed, their pace was slower than a turtle! All was for those, _'Inuyasha, I'm afraid of heights'_ **Bullshit!** If she feared anything, it should be those creepy snakes she hung around with, not some hundred feet height!

Speaking of the devil and she would start.

"Inuyasha." she whined, giving her best disgusting puppy-dog eyes, "Could we stop for a rest? My feet are killing me." _'Yeah right, as if you're not dead.'_ Kagome mumbled, silently wishing that Inuyasha would not agree.

No suck luck.

"Yeah... It was getting late anyway..." he muttered uneasily, "I guess we could make a camp..."

That did it.

Stomping to his front, Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? We have only been **WALKING** for a moment and you want to stop? How could we  
catch up to Naraku this way?" she glowered,** "WE WILL CONTINUE!"** she shouted heatedly.

"Dear reincarnate." Kikyo spat out, "I know of your endurance, so don't compare yourself to me, my delicate self cannot withhold such pace." she stroked one of her Shinidamachuu as she pleaded Inuyasha to stop again. Kagome, without second thought, lashed out at the dead Miko, slapping her right on the cheek.

**PLAK **

"You...Grrr... delicate my **FOOT!** You can't even bleed, you... you **CLAYPOT!**" she stared down at the terrified Miko, "Who** DIED** and make** YOU** queen?" she glared at her.

"Indeed..."

A deep masculine voice had them went into offensive stance. Inuyasha took a deep breath, not bothering to help Kikyo up. His eyes snapped open,  
"Sesshoumaru." (All Sesshoumaru fan cheered : P) his hand went to his Tetsusaiga as a blue sphere flew to them, stopping fifty feet before them.

As the sphere disintegrated into thin air, a figure stood in its place, his once white haori and hakama were replaced with a black one which had white flower  
embroidery, and a white sash instead of the usual yellow one. "I see that you're alive." came the typical greeting of the Taiyoukai. He narrowed his golden eyes  
towards Kikyo who was cleaning dust off herself, glaring at Kagome in contempt, "With a new dead Miko." he added with his usual monotonous tone, "and to think that this Sesshoumaru had assumed that you have made an improvement..."

Kagome bit back a laugh while Inuyasha growled, "Keh! At least I'm not one who had broken his sword!" he smirked, "and not to mention that the other one was a sword that can't kill" Sesshoumaru, instead of glaring at him, had a wicked smirk on his face, "Care to put that to a test hanyou?" he placed a hand on his modified katana.

"Matte Sesshoumaru." Kagome bravely stepped forward, gazing at his clothed chest, "You have a kakera..." she mentioned calmly.

"NANI?" Inuyasha abruptly sprung into action, how could he not? When a Shikon No Kakera had came to him rather than running from him.

Sesshoumaru advanced forward till he was face to face... more of chest to face with her, "I see that concealment spell did no good..." he stated emotionlessly.  
Kagome shook her head, "No, I barely sensed it just now." this was the first time she actually stood so near to him, so near that she could feel the heat that radiated off his body, so near that she could examine his golden orbs, which held the tiniest prick of... loneliness.

"Keh! Get away from him Kagome!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga as he bellowed. Kagome glanced back, closing her eyes, "Inuyasha, Osuwari." she  
sighed, allowing the Taiyoukai to watch in outmost amusement of the introduction between Inuyasha and the Earth.

"I've no business with you hanyou." he reached into his haori and pulled out a small pouch, letting it fell into Kagome's hand, "Ariga-"

"Wait!" Kikyo's high pitch tone interrupted Kagome's word of gratitude, "You have given the kakera to the wrong Miko, for I am the original keeper of the Shikon No Tama!" she announced boldly. Sesshoumaru gave her a brief glance, "Indeed." Kikyo brightened up at his single word, before her face took an ugly twist. "Keeper of the Tama before the Guardian claimed it."

She scowled, "I'm the Guardian! That girl!" she indicated Kagome, "is merely my reincarnation! I'm stronger than she will ever be!" she declared in jealousy that the Great Lord took her side, she had been lusting for him ever since she first laid her eyes on him at Mt Hakureizan. He was so perfect in every way, power, status, looks and all, she wanted him.

"If you are... she won't be here." he took sight of the genuine smile Kagome flashed at him. Giving it a cold shoulder, he turned to continue his own path.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kagome called with a tone of respect for his strong will of not using the Kakera's power, but then again, he was too proud to use it. He stopped in his tracks, but never turned back, "I...I..." Kagome started, "I want to make a deal." getting the courage, she voiced it out.

"Nani? What the hell are you thinking Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, "you can't possible make any deal with him!" he pointed at the Taiyoukai who had by then faced her. Sango and Miroku approached her, "Yes Kagome-chan, what deal are you making?" Sango tried to persuade her into forgetting whatever she had in mind.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome smiled, "I've made the decision Sango-chan, Miroku-sama. Gomene but please understand." with those words spoken, she stepped forward and stare directly into his eyes. "You want to kill Naraku right?" she asked, earning a barely visible nod.

"Then take me with you."

(A/N : Wanna stop here but since I've promised to write longer... let's say that what after this is for those who like this story, whether you review or not :P )

Sesshoumaru's cool and calm facade cracked a bit, his eyes, his golden irises were filled with a slightest bit of bewilderment and surprised at the request.

"With me following you, Naraku will one day come to get rid of me to take the Kakera. More ever, I can take care of Rin-chan better than that toad could." she did not waver about her decision, it was purely her own idea. "In exchange for that, you'll protect me and help me gather the Shikon No Kakera until the quest ended." she paused, "unless if I die and the Tenseiga refuses to revive me of course." she added solemnly, choosing the correct words.

The Inu-tachi, all excluding Kikyo, gasped, staring at her as though she was insane, "Kagome! What makes you think that he will keep the deal? He will just kill you when you followed him!" Inuyasha gripped his Tetsusaiga tight, "I'll kill him! Kaze No Ki-"

"Osuwari!"

**BLAM! **

"Baka! He had nothing to gain from my death! Besides, I'm helping him to locate Naraku, you **BAKA!**" Kagome shouted to the Inuyasha crater. Sesshoumaru was silent, his arms folded in deep concentration as Inuyasha flattened his Inu ears, "But why Kagome?" he got back to his feet.

"I don't want your protection Inuyasha." Kagome's sentence struck a cord, flabbergasted, did he hear her right? _'She doesn't want my protection anymore?'  
_Inuyasha's eyes went huge in disbelieve.

"Ever since you know that I've another protector, you've been very possessive to me, more than usual and I could see it in your eyes Inuyasha." Kagome tore her eyes away from him, "You're not protecting me because you want to, you're protecting me because you promised to."

Inuyasha stood rooted to the ground as realization dawned to him, she was right, he was frequently telling himself that his promise was still intact and that made him her guardian, he had never once thought about how she would feel. "I... but... but Sesshoumaru will never protect you because he wants to either!" Inuyasha pointed at him with a claw.

"It's different Inuyasha." Kagome calmly explained, "We're making a deal... It was not something personal." she stood upright when Sesshoumaru utter out,  
"Inuyasha." Facing him again, she was astonished by the small smirk that adorned his face, directed towards Inuyasha.

"Perhaps, when you've see through her ghost," he gave Kikyo a side glance, "you'll see the real her." Turning to Kagome, he spoke, with a smooth and slightly  
satisfied voice that belied his intense facade.

"This Sesshoumaru accepts your deal, Miko."

_TBC... _

**Reviews **

Brittany : You're the latest to review but it's okay! There! your Sesshoumaru! (Kagome : No he's mine!) : P

Kitten : BINGO! You win ablue rose from me: P Inu was indeed with Kikyo!

animebook fan: There! Did I update soon enough for you? I hope so! **'Peace sign' **

snowball identical twin : really bad idea I agree hahahaha I like ur sis! and I dun giv a damn about vulgar words so dun worry!

midnightloon: Well I've researched many, I mean MANY sites and can't remember them : P That's why I only write that the meaning of flowers are not mine and did not write the site's address.

kandy42 : Don't flatter me so much cause it'll inflate my ego and one day when I burst you'll be the first I haunt! ahahhaha jkjkjk

ranchan23: Hahahha that's really sweet! What's ur fav flower? Anyways you've seen what Kuronue's reaction is so I wun say anymore! hehehe

For the rest of the reviewers THX YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It means so much to me! Giv you allAgrimony (flower of gratitude) **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **


	9. Chapter 9 : The Dream

**A/N : Urm... Just to tell you that I kind of change the summary :)**

Lady Kurama : ERMMM... just to declare that...

Inuyasha : Keh what?

Lady Kurama : SESSHOUMARU AND YOUKO IS MINE!

**WHACK**

Kagome : Dream on!

Lady Kurama : sniff... alright alright they're not, "stupid Kagome" mumble

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO animebook fan**

Chapter 9 : The Deal

**Tap Tap Tap**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Kagome gripped the baby Kitsune, Shippou, in a tight hold. Gritting her teeth, she glanced at the white figure in front of her, her body tensed. Shippou did not protest at the bruising grip, despite his young age, he understood her nervousness, _'Kagome used to call him mee-sen-throope something... she said that it is to describe a people who hates people... That was strange.'_ he rubbed his chin.

They had traveled for a night , so far, Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to actually stop at night for a rest when Kagome was slightly reluctant to ask. It was the silence that amplified her anxiety, she was never one who 'appreciate' silence.

Gulping, she lightly caught up to him, "Ano... Sesshoumaru-sama... Where are we going?" with all her courage, she questioned.

Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru stepped into a small melon farm, where his ward, retainer and pet dragons were. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" both ward and retainer welcomed him back while Ah-Un gave him a respectful bow. "Ah Kagome-sama!" Rin spotted them, running past Sesshoumaru to latch onto her leg. "What's Kagome-sama doing here? Does Kagome-sama come to play with Rin?"

Kagome squatted, placing Shippou down, as though all the nervousness had flew out of her, she smiled, "I'll be staying with you Rin-chan" she patted the little girl's head.

"Are you dreaming? A ningen wench like you staying with Sesshoumaru-sama?" the toad retainer, Jaken, ran to her with the staff of head. He was unable to believe that his Sesshoumaru-sama had taken a ningen again! "What spell did you place on Sesshoumaru-sama you whore!" he stabbed his staff onto the ground, "Die you witch!" the man's mouth opened as blazing flames attacked them, Kagome, Shippou and... Rin.

He swallowed, hard. Oh was he dead, he did not see Rin! "Jaken." a cold voice growled out from the flame as a black sleeved hand struck out it, stopping the flow. Jaken gawked at the sight of the Taiyoukai in font of the kids and the woman in what seem to be a protective manner. _'No no no, Sesshoumaru-sama did not protect!'_ he knocked his head mentally, but quietly, he thanked the Goddess for sparing him from his death.

Sesshoumaru, his face void of emotions, brought Jaken down with a foot on his head, pushing him to swallow the dirt beneath.

"URMHOMUAUH HMUAMA! (Sesshoumaru-sama)" Jaken muffled voice was heard. Rin put her hands on her hips, "Serve Jaken-sama right! Jaken-sama bad to Rin!" Kagome giggled, poor Jaken, he was so miserable with the hyper girl and stoic lord. _'It's a miracle that he can survive till now.'_ she sighed in sympathy.

"Kagome-sama let's eat! Rin has cut melon!" Rin went back to Kagome and pulled her by the wrist, with Shippou in tow.

# On The Other Hand #

Kikyo had went off... again.

Inuyasha sat on a branch, his arms folded in his haori, it had been boring, everything. He never actually thought about the day that he would miss Shippou. The journey had been lifeless without the fox kit; he had always annoyed him whenever Kagome is absent. He sighed, _'If anyone were to tell me about this before,I would have mutilated them on spot.'_

Sango and Miroku watched their hanyou friend sulk on the tree. Sighing, Sango scratched the back of Kirara's ears, "Houshi-sama, what do you think Kagome-chan is doing now? I hope that she was not killed..." she utter out with a barely audible voice. Days had been really quiet without those two and she was getting suspicious about Kikyo's capability of sensing the Kakera. After all, all she did was slow them down by having her 'breakfast', 'lunch' and 'dinner'.

"That was unnecessary Sango." Miroku handed her a stick of rabbit meat they had hunted. "If anything, Sesshoumaru-sama is a man of his words, once the deal was made, he will definitely honor it." Miroku assured her, taking a bite off his own food.

Sango was however, unconvinced, "He's not a man Houshi-sama! He's a youkai! How many times had he tried to kill her before? He won't hesitate to kill her now that he had the chance!" Sango clenched her fist tight. Miroku stayed composed, "Correction Sango, he tried to kill Inuyasha and didn't even spare her a glance unless she interfered." he sighed, "Besides, we can't do anything about what she had decide now can we?"

Sango's lips thinned, she could not deny the truth of the words, gazing up at the bright almost fully round moon, _'Tomorrow... and another moon is over.'_ Mentally, she cursed, '_Damn you Inuyasha. If I had the power, I'll sit you to hell myself!'_

# Next Day #

After a quick breakfast of melons, they continued their journey, Shippou and Rin riding on Ah-Un, chattering away, finding out that they were both chatterboxes and could therefore communicate easily.

Kagome was walking in between the dragons and the Taiyoukai. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to speak to him, "Ano Sesshoumaru-sama." she called.

"I just want to tell you that beside Naraku's large portion of the Tama, Kohaku, the Tajiya boy, has one, Kouga-kun, an Ookami prince of the Western wolf tribe, has two, Inuyasha has two and we have one." she fingered the small vial on her neck, she had given Inuyasha the two Kakera so that they would too be Naraku's target.

"That's not all." she muttered, "There's one more left." Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at her, a silent command for her to continue. Kagome bit the bottom of her lips, she dreaded his decision after she said this, she was not prepared to see them yet. Who knew that they would attempted to kill her again and since Sesshoumaru was their ally, he would no doubt side with them.

Sighing, what used of brooding over it now, she had to say it anyway, "It's in the Eastern Lands."

Tilting her head up to see his face, she noticed that it was as blank as ever, _'Figures... Not as if that will surprised him.'_ she could only hope, silently, that the Gods or Goddesses would side with her this time.

Suddenly, she stiffened with a start at the tingling sensation running up her spine. Pivoting back, "Shikon... Two..." she slapped her forehead, out all of the times! "It is Kouga-kun." Watching as the whirlwind neared, she gulped.

Said tornado stopped right in front of her, "Kagome!" grabbing both of her wrists, it dissipated, revealing the handsome Ookami youkai with his unique cobalt eyes. "How has my woman been doing?" he asked, bringing her hands up to plant a tender kiss on the fingers.

"And that is Kouga." she heard Shippou telling Rin about how he kidnapped her. "Ano..." Kagome giggled sheepishly, "I'm pretty fine."

**Swish**

Kouga leapt back in alarm as a youki whip was brought down right on him. "Woah! What the!" _'Since when Inukoro got a whip?'_ he adverted his head, that was not Inuyasha, it was a full youkai! He carefully eyed the youkai who was standing in front of his 'woman', "Huh? Where's Inukoro?" he scanned around the area with both his eyes and nose, only to see the kit, no Tajiya, no Houshi, no hanyou and no Neko.

Jaken ran forward, "How dare you ignore Sesshoumaru-sama's presence you lowlife!" he pointed his staff of heads to the Ookami youkai, glaring daggers at him. Sesshoumaru stared at the Ookami prince, "State you business and leave." he stated stoically. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, then at Kouga, _'Goddess... This is trouble... BIG trouble.'_

"Since Inukoro is not with her, then I shall claim her back to be my mate!" Kouga stated his intention bravely. Extending a hand, he motioned for her to come to him, to where she belonged. Kagome shook her head, "No Kouga-kun, listen to me." she stepped forward, only to freeze when Sesshoumaru raised his hand in a very lord-like manner.

"I see no marks on her wolf." he glared at the Ookami prince, "I had made a deal Kouga-kun, gomene but I can't go with you." Kagome interrupted, her eyes pleading him to just get his ass out of here right away before he lost his life.

Unfortunately, Kouga did not get what Kagome had silently begged him to do. "Come on Kagome, we could search for the shards together." he offered.

**BLAM!**

The next thing he knew, he was being slammed to a huge tree by his throat. "She had made her decision wolf." the Taiyoukai of the West snarled, "Leave or I shall erase your pitiful existence." he threatened. Jaken watched with a triumphant grin, showing his... well he did not seem to have any teeth.

Kouga stood rooted to the ground, the Taiyoukai of the West was not one you could play with, he had heard rumours of his ruthlessness. Why was Kagome, the 'Goddess of mercy' with him? He really had no idea.

Kagome gasped, rushing over, she tugged Sesshoumaru's sleeve, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Please release him!" she pleaded, her eyes wide in horror as Kouga started to turn blue. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, then at the Ookami youkai before loosening his hold, stepping back as he slide down the tree, gasping for breath.

"Kouga-kun, daijoubu?" Kagome kneeled and patted his back in worry. Though she heard Sesshoumaru's command that they were leaving, she paid no heed to it, choosing to take care of her friend.

"Miko..." Sesshoumaru's voice held a tone of warning, but instead of relenting, he received a scowl. _'I don't give a damn who he is, how dare he nearly kill one of my friend... and still have the tendency to order me around. That bastard of a Taiyoukai.'_ she cursed.

Furious by her open defiance, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the back of her haori and flung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "KYAA! You BAKA! Put me down! Put me down!" she screamed as she repeatedly hit his back with her tiny punches, embarrassed and humiliated. _'What the hell did he take me as? I'm not some whore or slut!'_ she gasped as his hand went to her thigh, "You hentai hentai! Watch where your hand is!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The children huddled together at the argument between the two adults, "Shippou, Rin is scared." Rin whimpered. Shippou nodded vigorously, if this was the same situation as what had occurred many times before in their group, then Sesshoumaru better be prepared for what was to come. Jaken mounted the previously amused Ah-Un, the dragons and retainer was surprised, for the usual Sesshoumaru-sama would not have hesitated to annihilate her.

"Stay still." he sternly commanded, giving the Ookami prince a last heated glare before he summoned his cloud.

Kouga stood up, his breathing calm, he was unable to believe that he had angered the Taiyoukai and still live to tell the tale. Now he was concerned about Kagome, he knew that she viewed everybody, youkais, ningens or hanyous, as equals. She would definitely defy him whenever he did things she disapprove of, hell she even slapped him once before! In front of the whole Ookami tribe no less!

Sighing, he just hoped that she was not foolish enough to stand up to him or something. He wouldn't want to see her dead corpse.

# With Kagome #

Kagome swallowed hard.

Her eyes were tightly shut as she gripped onto her new protector's haori. Nausea rose up her throat as she took a peek down, Goddess help her! She was utterly terrified. Sesshoumaru smirked at the state of his 'sack of potatoes'. "Miko, this Sesshoumaru had seen you many times on the hanyou's back without fear. What makes this a difference?" he inquired.

Kagome frowned, glaring daggers at his back, "First! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME do you hear that?" she yelled, "Second! It's because I don't trust you!  
Want me to repeat? **I DON'T TRUST YOU!** Not a single bit you overgrown mutt!" she shouted loud, not even once thinking of the consequences of her words. Now it was Sesshoumaru who was seething in rage, "This Sesshoumaru is not an overgrown mutt Miko! This Sesshoumaru had over five centuries to grow like this." how dare this Miko insult his being, she would pay dearly for it!

Kagome huffed, mumbling about stupid youkai who could not age. "Can you put me down now oh mighty five centuries old Sesshoumaru-sama? " sarcasm dripping in her request. Sesshoumaru only pressed her thigh tighter, his claws digging into her skin, creating tiny punctured holes and trails of blood flowing down her leg. Kagome cringed at the sting, but stayed still, not wanting Sesshoumaru to mock her for being weak.

Sesshoumaru took no notice of the wound, letting the blood slowly caressed its way down her thigh. He flew over the villages and up the mountain, where his beautiful palace was. He landed in a garden which Kagome did not even bother to observe, flinging Jaken away, he and Ah-Un stride into the castle, stopping in front of a mahogany door. "You shall sleep with the children." he put her on her feet and handed her the two sleeping kids and her bag pack, which was on Ah-Un's back.

Kagome opened the door and went in, her face void of emotion, but her eyes were a different thing, from anger to a hint of betrayal, all were visible in those sapphire orbs.

"You shall start your training fro-"

**BLAM!**

The sound reverberated through walls. Sesshoumaru eyed the wood inches from his face, with two shocked dragons behind him. "Go to your stable." he left for his own chamber which was a distance away from theirs, acting as though nothing happened.

Once he entered, he closed the door behind him. Leaning against the double doors, a hand went up to massage his forehead. Reaching into his haori, he took out a pendant. Staring at it for the longest time, it was something that he could easily obtain, yet to him, it was priceless. Try having Jaken as hostage for the pendant, he would have chosen it without hesitation, it was not as if he could not resurrect the toad when he died anyways._ 'What are you thinking now Kagome? Did you regret?'_ he wondered silently, he had not mean to injure her the slightest bit, it was an accident, but will he ever admit that it was merely an accident? Never.

# Meanwhile #

_'Jerk, jerk, jerk.'_ was all in her mind, she stomped her way to the large futon and placed the children down gently, barely taking note of her surrounding. _'How dare that that that... ARGHHH! That guy! How dare that guy do whatever he wants with me?'_ she seethed in anger, opening his bag pack to take out some plasters for her small wounds.

_'I'm not his concubines or his property! I'm a willing bait to lure Naraku but that does not mean that he could treat me like that! That that... ARGHH!'_ scoffing, she went under the covers after putting all her things aside, her wounds covered. Her hand held out to hold the kids tight, _'Damn_ _you Sesshoumaru! You better watch out!_' she cursed several choice words before she wished to get some sleep, which was fulfilled, several moments later.

# Dream #

She was in a small clearing, the wind was blowing against her, but her hairs did not fly about as it should have. Hearing the howls of the wolves, she wondered, where was she?

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of leaves, focusing her eyes on where the noise came from, she saw a figure running into the clearing.

Her hairs jumped up when she caught sight of it, it was...

It was herself.

She watched as her injured self fell, it was during the incident with Youko! At the realization, her eyes stayed solely on her past self who by now had lost consciousness.

Soon after, a white blur raced to her, he was wearing the white haori with blue waves, the one she was currently wearing. She covered her lips in disbelieve, it was her Blue Rose-san!

She stood transfixed, she was looking at her mystery protector! Though his head was hidden by some sort of black mist, she could visualize how handsome he must be. She blushed when he cradled her and observed her bloodied hand, he was being so gentle with her...

She watched as the scenes unfold, revealing the arrival of Youko. _'What a low quality dream, I can't even hear what they are saying!'_ she complained inwardly. Youko looked so guilty, perhaps it had indeed been a misunderstanding? Kagome blushed crimson, _'Are... Are they fighting for me?'_ she shook her head,_ 'Baka baka Kagome! Don't get your hopes too high! You can't even hear what they were talking!'_ she berated herself.

Her body moved to follow him, she glanced back at the Kitsune lord, he appeared so defeated, so forlorn. _'It must be a misunderstanding.'_ she thought, resolving to hear him out the next time they met, if they would ever. Just as she wanted to take another step forward, her surrounding faded and soon...

The world turned black.

_TBC..._

**Reviews**

darkestlightangel : Ya I know that I made HELLUVA lot of mistakes sorry sorry >. but I just can't seem to spot them --""

ranchan23: HEY I love red rose too! Yep, many people hate that claypot but I dunno how some of them could actually like her, she only brings me nightmares hahaha

Kc : Since I first post this fic in Single Spark, this will be a Sess/Kag... Sorry for those who want Youko/Kag maybe I'll write one when I finish with this story?

Faded Moonlight: hahahaha thx for reviewing! thought it's kinda funny : P

kandy42 : YEAH RIGHT SEND THAT CLAYPOT TO HELL! muahahahahahha! Dun worry, it will be done! I change summary coz... dunno I just want to change? hahaha. There! I did reply: P

Seiteki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji: OMGI have a seer as reviewer! Kagome is so lucky isn't she? So many suitors : P

mica craft : Your face will crack if you grin too much hahahaha jkjkjk thx for reading it, hope it doesn't bore you

Kariisme: Yes this is a Sess/Kag ! It'll depend, When this story ended (which have been planned and only need to be written down), if you all wanted a sequel, I'll gladly write it. : )

kari konoko : COOL! Kikiyot, very nice, which author wrote that? I really muz read his/her fic: P

InuKago45: Very true... He's HOT! **Drolls**

animebook fan: hahaha... well,this chapter isyours An author always make the readers dreams' come true ahuhauahuahua : P

AlwaysSearching : You know what? I think I updated really slow hahaha : P Coz I don't want to rush it and make a lot of mistakes

drkngl790: Well... this is what a flower freak like me will write : P I can't seem to think of any other unique plot but this hehehehe

Theatres des Vampyre: I agree with you! Super ultimate Kagome seem very strange when you read it, don't worry, it won't happen

inukuramaRmine: WRONG! you're number 26! ahuahuahauhauha : P

dancingangel : Hey, stop flattering me! My ego is already swelling for getting 32 reviews! I'm gonna explode soon: P


	10. Chapter 10 : Goodbye Blue Rose

Lady Kurama: Kuro-chan Youko-chan and Sesshi-chan is mine!

Kuronue: Like hell I am!

Sesshoumaru: I'm not some Sesshi-chan

Youko: F!# you!

Lady Kurama : GLADLY! XD chase Youko around

Kagome: ERM! Anyway... none of us are hers! we're owned by Rumiko-sama!

Chapter 10 : Goodbye Blue Rose

Kagome woke up in a start, her eyes snapped open, her face flushed red as she recalled the dream. Her mystery protector was being so tender and loving to her, something that she always dreamt her future husband to be, sweet, loving, powerful and protective. Well, someone like Blue Rose-san. She giggled softly, yes, someone like Blue Rose-san was her ideal man.

"Mmmmnn... Kagome mama..." she blinked at the soft call, staring at Shippou, had he said what she thought he said? Or was she just imagining things? "Kagome mama..." she heard him muttered again. Kagome blushed a few shades of red, so she had not mistaken, Shippou had called her mama, that was certainly something for her to ponder on later.

Quietly she got off the bed, spotting a neatly folded clothes at the corner, she took it and went to the room adjoining hers, presuming that it was the ofuro, which was absolutely correct.

# Half Hour Later #

There in front of a mirror stood our famous Miko in her new outfit.

And she was totally uncomfortable with it.

She ran to the drawer to find a pin or something, the outfit she wore was a Cheongsam! It was dark blue and had feathers embroidered on it. It was sleeveless and was buttoned by small white wings on the side. If that was the case, it was still fine to Kagome, but the problem was, it had a slit that was cut too high up her thigh! It exposed way too much leg!

_'Argh! There got to be one!'_ she rummaged her bag pack since the dresser only consisted of Rin's things. 'This freaking clothes that I received from the freaking Demon Lord was_ cut all the way up to my freaking upper thigh for my freaking Goddess sake!'_ Not even her school uniform showed this much skin even though how inappropriate it was.

_'It may be my fault that I am short, but I am of average height of a normal ningen! I'm 5,6ft tall! And where's that freaking pin?'_ she cursed a long list of words that surfaced in her mind.

**Knock knock**

"Kagome-sama! I'm sent to bring you to the Dojo!" a cheery voice chirped. Once hearing it, Kagome knew that she would definitely like this girl. "I'm coming!" she answered back with equal enthusiasm since the children would never wake up, they slept like a log.

Running to the door, she opened it.

What stood before her was the most unique youkai she had ever seen, she had never once seen a youkai so closely resembled a ningen with the exception of her tail. She had a light blue tresses and a pair of stunning pink eyes, her face portrayed her excitement and cheerfulness while her blue tail which had a bell tied at the end of it jingled softly.

She was wearing a knee length pink yukata that complimented her eyes, "Meow" she mewed cutely, acknowledging Kagome's presence. Kagome gave a light chuckle, "I take it you're a Neko youkai?" she questioned curiously, "What's your name?"

Servants who were passing by stood transfixed by her reaction, earning a confused blink from their Lady, _'Did I say something wrong?'_ Kagome wondered.

The Neko youkai purred in delight, "The name is Botan Kagome-sama! And yes! I'm a Neko youkai!" she happily answered, never had once any of the guest asked for her name, instead she was always being punished for being annoying to them. Taking her hand, she lead her Lady down the halls, "Please hurry Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama hates waiting!" Kagome nodded, letting her lead the way to the Dojo.

By the time they arrived in the Dojo, Kagome's breathing was slightly ragged, _'Just how huge is this castle? I got tired by running from one end to another!'_ She thanked Botan before stepping into the place.

As soon as she entered, she caught sight of her new protector standing in the middle of the room in his white hakama, showing his bare chest for the world to marvel. "Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama." politely, she greeted, checking him out.

His body was glistened with sweat, an evidence on how much time he spent training._ 'Oh wow... and here I thought Youko-kun got the greatest body...'_ her mind strayed, _'KYAA! Kagome bad girl! Bad girl! BAD! What's with you and bodies of youkais? Continue this and the next thing you do is peek on them when they are bathing like Miroku-sama!'_ As though her mind had fulfilled her 'wish', animated images of Youko, Sesshoumaru and Kuronue popped up in her mind, and they were...

They were washing her.

The fur on Sesshoumaru's tail bristled when he heard her squealed, her high pitched voice ringing in his ears. Unsheathing his Tenseiga in alarm, he pivoted 180 degree to face...

For the first time in his centuries of life, Sesshoumaru had no idea what to do. There several feet before him was the Miko, she was covering her face behind her hands for no particular reason, and her body was flushed with the colour of crimson.

Knitting his eyebrows, he advanced to her, smelling something amiss from her scent. Sheathing back his katana, he stepped right in front of her, feeling the heat that radiated her body. "What's wrong with you Mi-Kagome" he settled into calling her with her name, knowing that she would not take it otherwise. Gently, he took hold of her wrist.

Kagome gasped and jerked back at the electrifying touch,_ 'ARGH! Go away! Go away! Why is Kuronue in this too?'_ Images invaded her virgin mind, ignoring her commands and was totally immune to her will of driving them away. _'NO! I'm only sixteen! There should be some restrictions to this! Shouldn't it be labeled as NC-17 ir something?'_

Sesshoumaru lowered his head down...

**Damn!**

He leapt back to the corner of the Dojo, taken aback. His mask cracked and revealed his shock in the depth of his golden irises, his lips slightly open. Her cherry blossom and jasmine scent was overwhelmed with a tangy cinnamon... **She's aroused!** He could feel himself reacting to the call and could barely keep his coherent mind intact for 99.9 percent of it was fantasizing away.

How the mighty one had fallen, he never had such reactions before! Not even for his concubines! What made this ningen a difference beside being a virgin? And owning those heavenly fragrant? He struggled for control while Kagome tried to kick the erotic images out of her now corrupted mind, say goodbye to innocent thoughts!

_'This is going to be hell!'_ cursed the Taiyoukai and Miko.

#On Other Hand#

At the glare of the angry sun, a Kitsune Lord awakened. He cursed the Gods for interrupting him... or maybe not. There lying beside him was a raven head, _'Kagome.'_ he smiled at the smell of sex that hung thick in the air. He lightly grazed her waist and took a whiff of their mixed scent before he...

Before he growled.

He grabbed the woman and threw her to the floor, waking her up with a startled gasp. Her green eyes widened in fear of the furious Lord.

Blood slowly seeped into his eyes, Kagome never smell so musky, she always had an air of innocence around her. Her eyes were not green either, it was those ocean blue orbs that he could drown into...And **HIS** Kagome was not a youkai!

Suddenly, events from the previous even crept back into his mind.

-Flashback-

He was walking down the hall, feeling utterly bored. He wanted to see her, she always had a way to brighten up his mood,_ 'You craved for her.'_ his conscience chuckled. of course the arrogant Kitsune Lord denied it. _'Are you dreaming ?Me? And that loudmouth vix-woman-child?'_ he blushed when he almost slip... Almost.

_'Ah ah ah... Did I hear vixen there? Vixen? V-I-X-E-N?'_ he could somehow picture his counterpart smirking.

_'Vixen? HA! You call that child body vixen?'_ now he was wondering about his sanity, why was he arguing with himself?

_'Hmmm... But I remember that her body is very...voluptuous.'_ he replied, _'Remember those huge chest? And her petite waist? Add those innocent face of hers and what do you get?'_ he snickered, _'A cute little angel call Kagome.'_

_'Hn.'_ that was when she bumped into him, the youkai that struck a resemblance to the to the woman he was infatuated with. "Come." a simple one word command from his lips and she willingly allowed him to take her, using her as replacement for Kagome.

-End Flashback-

Now that he narrowed his eyes towards her. he wondered which part of her resembled Kagome, perhaps he was too bored to even properly observe her.

He cast her a look of pure disgust, Kagome would never droll at the sight of him, she would have turned away with that cute blush on her pale cheeks and accused him of being a hentai. Kagome would never just stay there and wait, she was the one who would grasped him straight, not wait for him, well, if she ever want him.

Lastly, she would never so willingly give herself to him, she would have struggled for freedom and refused to bend to his will. Even from the short amount of time he knew her, he could vaguely guess her reactions, she was like an open book, so predictable yet so full of mystery and puzzle. He, the Lord of the East, had spotted the mystery, one that he was unable to solve for certain reasons.

Getting out of bed, he changed into his usual white tunic and pants before he left the room. He and Kuronue need to talk, _'I guess... Some things are just hard to let go.' _he smirked, making his way to the study.

# Back with Kagome #

Kagome was beat up, she lied flat on her stomach, frustration rolling off her aura in waves. Was controlling Miko powers so hard? Sesshoumaru had told her to calm herself and search deep within herself for her powers. It was a strange sensation of searching yourself, as though you were floating. She had found her source of power, rather easily at that.

The problem was, she could barely reach out for it! It refused to cooperate with her, it kept on burning her whenever she tried to get hold of it! She had been trying to catch it for the last few hours, but to no avail. Her body was tired and her hands were deep red, with the skin peeling off. _'Stupid overly large Miko powers, what use of it if I can't even control it?'_ cursed the furious Miko.

"Try one last time Miko." she heard Sesshoumaru's deep and cold voice ordering her. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and went into a state of calmness.

Again, she was back in the white place, Sesshoumaru had called it her core. "Home sweet home." she mumbled sarcastically before she scanned the area for the lavender sphere,_ 'Cih... Stupid power.'_ she insulted.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the lavender sphere appeared in front of her. "HEY! Don't scare me like that!" she put a hand on her loudly beating chest. After it calmed, she peered closer to it, "What's with the sudden friendliness?" she teased playfully.

She could feel the lavender sphere, which was the size of a basketball, glaring at her, somehow. After some time, she heard something spoke in her head, _'Why do you want to control the power?'_ she raised her eyebrows, the stupid sphere could talk?

"Why I want to control it?" she repeated the question, "What do you think? I've given the answer just moments ago." she huffed, "I want to use it to protect others of course, do you think that I'm like Naraku?" she stuck her tongue out at it.

The sphere circled her, _'Why protect them? They destroyed the world don't they?'_

Kagome closed her eyes, "Yes... They did destroy the world, the nature... But nothing could be worse than Naraku taking over the world. I need power to be able to rid the world of his existence." she replied. "I know that I'm no God to make such judgments, but I'm doing what I think is best. One life in exchange of many others."

_'What if you are the one needed to be sacrificed?'_ the sphere was now floating still in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

Kagome let out a smile, slowly opening her eyes, "Then I shall sacrifice myself if needed be. Life is unfair to some, that I've learnt, I will protect those that are worth it. As for now, the only way to protect them is to destroy Naraku."

The lavender sphere laughed,_ 'Very well... You're too stubborn to give up anyway.'_ it struck into her chest. A scream tore out her lips in shock and the burning heat in her chest. She could feel something being absorbed into her and after what seemed like hours to her, it stopped, leaving her panting for breath.

_'Remember, if you ever use us for your own gain, we will not hesitate to seal ourselves.'_

Kagome opened her eyes, her breathing ragged as she forced herself into sitting position. Strangely enough, she felt no pain from the burnt hands, holding it up, she saw that it was healed. She sighed in relief, "Stupid troublesome power..." she mumbled, not aware of the Taiyoukai standing beside her. He had his arms folded against his chest, it seemed that her power had will of its own, that was rare indeed.

"Practice mediating everyday." said Sesshoumaru before he left the room, leaving her with her own thoughts.

She frowned, what's wrong with him?

**Growl**

A groan escaped her lips, she almost forgot, she had yet eaten since yesterday night, and it was mid day now... But where should she go? Now that he had left?

A shout answered her question.

"Kagome-sama!" Unmistakable, it was Rin. After a few seconds, three figures burst into the room, "Kagome! We're going for a bathe!" Shippou leapt to her lap and cheered.

"Hai hai! Botan-chan, can you help me up?" asked Kagome. The Neko youkai grinned as she happily helped her to get on her feet before they head to the ofuro.

After bathing, the two chatterboxes and Kagome were sent to the dining room, they ate till Kagome begged for no more, feeling that she had gained at least three kilos.

They went to the garden. It was a beautiful sight, filled with many different varieties of flowers and was fenced with bushes of rose. Red, yellow, white, purple and blue, all was there. Yet to Kagome, the gardens in the Eastern Lands were more awesome than this. Sighing as the kids began to play tag, she slowly sat down and pondered about her dream and its content.

# In Eastern Lands #

The two lords entered a dark chamber with a lantern in their hand, they grinned at each other before dashing inside in blurs of black and white.

Soon, sounds of banging and crashing were heard from the room, the blood of the servants who past by grew cold, quickly they vacant the spot in fear of their wrath.

# Western Lands #

Three days...

The same routine had been going for three days, wake up, mediate (As Sesshoumaru-sama called it), bath, eat lunch, went out with kids, come back for dinner, read stories to lull the children to sleep, then she relaxed herself and went to sleep. She had not been having any dreams lately, and she was highly disappointed with it.

Today was different though, Sesshoumaru had left early in the morning to patrol his lands. Kagome had asked for permission to travel out of the castle with the kids. He had agreed, provided that Ah-Un followed along and that she would always stayed near the castle grounds.

"Shippou-chan, you're it!" Kagome giggled as she touched Shippou's head before turning tail to run, leaving a pouting Shippou who laughed before he began chasing the terrified Rin. Ah-Un was laying flat under the tree, watching them with sleepy hazel eyes.

Kagome went to them and sat against them, using them to hide from the energetic children's view. She gently stroked its rough scales, leaning against Ah's neck, "I'm so bored...but it felt nice knowing that I could feel my powers which seems to have enhance my senses." she sighed.

Ah-Un growled softly and fixed their attention on her, with Ah lightly nuzzling her neck.

Kagome giggled, "How about I tell you something? but promise not to tell anybody?" she whispered tiredly.

At their nod, Kagome continued, "I met a youkai..."she started, "I've never see him before... He never shows himself, but he gave me this haori." she held up her sleeves for him to see. "I first knew of his existence when he saved me from a pack of Neko youkai, it had been confusing really... Especially when he introduced himself with a blue rose..."

"After I returned, my group went to the Eastern Lands, and guess what? We met the Lords of the East! Youko-kun and Kuronue-kun! They bound Inuyasha and Miroku into a vine mummy!" she laughed at the memory, "Then Youko-kun tried to seduce me... Well, I remembered slapping him on the cheek." her cheeks warmed, "I believed that my slap was cursed! Just like with Kouga-kun, he didn't get angry, quite the opposite in fact!" she pouted for a second before her face soften again, "Blue Rose-san saved me though."

By now Ah-Un was intently listening, so this maiden had many noble secret admirers, what a trouble she would cause.

"We escaped to the border of Eastern Lands, where we stopped for the night, I got angry with Inuyasha because for no reason he was angry that I had a secret protector! The nerve of that baka!" she huffed, "I left the camping spot and found myself in a field of Eschscholtzia, you know, the cute little orange flower. I began to sing." she let out a sheepish smile, "Youko-kun caught me! Oh it was so embarrassing!" she giggled.

"I was so shocked to learn that Youko-kun and Blue Rose-san were childhood friends! We talked about all that they have done until suddenly..." she sighed, "He tried to kiss me... Of course I pushed him away before running back to the camp!" she added hastily, leaving out the part about the Eschscholtzia.

As Ah-Un listened, they stared at each other, childhood friends of Youko-sama and Kuronue-sama? Ever since Sesshoumaru-sama was born, they had been his 'pet' dragon, well, not exactly 'pet', it was more of caretaker. Their little Lord always rode them to Eastern Lands to play with the two young Lords. They have never seen Youko-sama or Kuronue-sama having another friend except for their Sesshoumaru-sama.

They peered at the Miko who was talking about her days in the Palace of the East. They glanced at each other, could it be...

**Hm?**

They whisked their head at the familiar presence, scanning the forest, they spotted their Sesshoumaru-sama sitting on a high branch of a Sakura tree, leaning against the bark. He might be concealed to the others, but not to his dragon caretaker who had served him for his whole life. More ever, they had an ability to sense youkais even if they used a concealment spell, that was a power that they prided on.

Their Lord was gazing at the Miko who was busily relating her story. He caught their stare, which caused him to turn his head to the opposite direction. Un purred in laughter whereas Ah stopped Kagome's storytelling by licking her cheek, this little Miko was the cause of their Lord's embarrassment! It had been decades since they saw it!

"Ah-Un! That tickles!" laughed the Miko.

Sensing that the children were safe in the area, the dragons stood up. Un licked her cheeks before it bit onto her sleeve, pulling her into the forest.

"Nani Ah-Un, where are you bringing me?"

Sesshoumaru got onto his feet when Ah-Un brought her towards his direction, what were they planning now? When Ah-Un brought her to the tree he was perching on, he was prepared to leap away. All of his attention was solely on her in case she ever looked up. What was this foreign feeling in him that made him decide to take refuge on another tree? _'Was this what ningens called... nervousness?'_

Ah-Un pulled Kagome to sit under the tree, with Ah putting his head on her lap and Un growling at the unfairness. "Oh you babies." cooed Kagome, "How old are you anyway?" picking the fallen sakura, grass and sticks around her, she placed it before her. "Ok... let's say that a flower is one century, a grass if one decade and a stick is one year." she waited for them to select it.

Ah lifted his head from her lap and began to put some of them aside.

"Oh wow..." Kagome counted in disbelieve, "Sugoi! Ah-Un you're 826 years old?" she clapped her hands. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, "Hey Ah-Un, how old is Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked curiously.

Ah hesitated, not knowing whether he should tell, but Un, the more playful of the two, began to select the things with his snout, putting some aside and adding some in. Kagome stroked Ah's mane while bending over to count the numbers, "One, two, three, four... Woah Sesshoumaru-sama is 534 years old?" she gasped. Up above her, Sesshoumaru waited for her reaction, would she feel repulse?

"Shouldn't he have a mate by now?" her flabbergasted expression turned into one of deep concentration, "Then again, he is the Lord of Western Lands... If he wants a heir, he could just do that with one of his concubines. I'm sure he had many... Hundreds perhaps." she lowly mumbled, "I guess there's no such thing as commitment among youkais... Why am I thinking about that anyway, it's not like I will fall in love with one." she added softly.

Though it was barely audible, Sesshoumaru caught every word she said. It was true that he had more that hundred of concubines, and it was also true that there was no such thing as commitment among most of the youkais, but why... hearing it from her gave him a small pang of regret? Did she mean it? When she said that she would not fall in love with a youkai?

Gracefully, he landed on the ground, his back against the bark. He was so near... so near that he could almost feel her leaning against him. She was so near... so near yet so far away.

He admitted that he was attracted to her, admitted that he wanted to solve the mystery within her, but was admitting to himself enough? Enough to hold her in his arms? Enough to let her change her mind about him?

_'Sesshoumaru... Do you have something to protect?'_ his father's voice emerged in his train of mind, this time, the voice was as though taunting him, mocking him, daring him to say no._ 'Father...'_ a hand went to his forehead, holding up his bangs as her lowered his head, _'Is this how you feel? When you are with Izayoi? Is this the reason why you gave me Tenseiga?'_ Kagome's smiling face popped up in his head, _'Hn... smiles that never would be mine.'_ never once he saw her smile when she was with him, never once...

"Nee Ah-Un... I wonder where Blue Rose-san is... I've never seen him for four days... I mean I haven't been in contact with him." his ears perked up. Ah-Un let out a laugh, she was just so naive, couldn't she sense that he was just right behind her? With only a tree separating them?

"I take back the part about falling in love with a youkai." hugging Ah to her chest, she blushed and muttered under her breath, "If Blue Rose-san ever show himself, I'm sure I could easily fall in love with him." her cheeks were flaming in heat at her own confession.

Sesshoumaru's golden irises went wide in disbelieve, a barely noticeable smile of sorrow appeared on his face. It was impossible for him to be the one she adored, she said it just because she did not know that it was him. He always had the courage to face even the deadliest foe in the world. Yet... yet he could never had the courage to reveal himself to a 16 years old Miko.

With a small bittersweet smile, he finally decided, _'This got to end.'_ From now onwards, there would be no such person called Blue Rose, there would be no more mystery protector. He took out a Blue Rose from his haori, one that he plucked before he came. Eyeing it for the longest moment, he lowered his eyelids as he let it fell, letting the wind blew one of its petals away.

_**Goodbye Blue Rose.**_

_TBC..._

**Reviews :**

Shoomy2003: Hey thx! I didn't realise it before! but I think it was all cleared up... is it? If not, pls inform me!

Mimiru : OF COZ! Youko and Kuronue are just... AWWWWWWWWWW anyway, this is a Kag/Sess fic ( PLS ignore my crap : P)

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: HEHEHE You'll get it in the next chapter! MUAHAHAHHAHA ""

renyun: This is not a triangle! This is a urm... what do you call a five sided thingy? issit pentagon? Well about the Hi thing, can you imagine Sesshoumaru saying Hi? Uh... It get kind so strange doesn't it?

ranchan23: DAMN STRAIGHT! MUAHAHAHA : P

Kitten : YEP he is! But unfortunately he's gone **SOB SOB** Goodbye Blue Rose!

Brittany : LONG WAY till she realise hauahuahuahu

Faded Moonlight: HEY! You can't do that: P

inukuramaRmine: LOL, this will be a Kag/Sess fic OH YES CHOP OFF HER HEAD AND LET JAKEN EAT HER!

sexyvodka1125: Thx, I'm glad that you like it : ) URMM about inu... oh well... I guess you have to read on... just to tell you that... it won't be much of a good things about inu

Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji: OH he will! add Kuronue Kouga and Inu inside! MUAHAHAHHA ( currently on sugar high sorry : P )


	11. Chapter 11 Courting Mark

Disclaimer: The same old thing...

Lady Kurama: Hey to those people who read this, I** really** apologize for the longggggggggg break of this fic! As I've mention in the previous chapter, my grades really...ERM and therefore I had to study damn hard (with brother watching 24/7)

Kagome: And congrats to you Lady Kurama, you seem to do very well this time!

Lady Kurama: YEP and all thanks to... thanks to myself I guess sheepishly

Chapter 11 – Courting Mark

A lone figure sat comfortably against the green scaled body of a twin dragon. Staring up at the crescent moon, she sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The foliage around her rustled with the soft breath of the Lady Wind, who was in good mood that night, or perhaps she was doing it out of fear, for in the clearing lied the most perfect specimen of the deadliest youkai in Japan.

Again a sigh broke out of her lips, she glanced at the individual leaning on the bark of a tree before her eyes. He met her from the corner of his sharp eyes, causing her to rush her gaze back to the book on her lap. He had spotted her! She gazed lazily at her book, and once again, she sighed.

- Flashback -

Kagome had just tucked the sleeping children to sleep when she heard Botan's cheery voice shouted from the door. "Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama called for you!"

'_What now?' _she and Sesshoumaru had not talkedmuch ever since she discovered her power, not that they used to talk much before. Whenever Kagome tried to strike out a conversation, somehow our favourite Lord would leave her to talk alone, no words no gesture, just gone like that. It pissed her off whenever he did that but she never had the chance to speak it out loud.

Botan brought her to the library, her favourite room of all. He had all kind of book imaginable, his thirst for knowledge was greater than the two baka Lords whose name would remain unknown. There was a few that particularly interest her, one of it was about the classification of youkais.

She never realized until then, that youkais were classified into many different categories, the humanoid types like Sesshoumaru, the elemental types like Kagura, or the purely animal youkais like Hachi. There was also mononoke like the Mistress Centipede or the onis. Of course, the strongest ones were the humanoid youkais, and it wrote that Inu, Kitsune and Koumori were the most intellectual and were the most powerful of all.

As she entered, she began wondering what breed Sesshoumaru was, he was a dog, surely he had a specific breed_. 'A Hungarian Kuvasz perhaps, he had white fur...'_ she was so into her thoughts that she did not notice where she was. _'Bah, highly doubt so, a Hungarian Kuvasz is too gentle... Well he is gentle with the kids'_ she pondered, _'Nay, what am I thinking? He's most likely a Great Pyreness, yep damn straight, stubborn, acting all high and mighty. A total jer-'_

**_(A/N: Hey the dog owners out there! Don't sue me! I know that all dogs are great after or before they were trained but bear with me please! This is what my friend told me!)_**

"Miko"

She jumped three feet up the air, landing right on her butt. "Itai!" she stood up and rubbed her swollen ass, an eye clenched shut in pain. "Baka! You don't scare people like that!" she protested, hands on her hips with a face that portrayed her annoyance and anger, ah... she was just too predictable.

Sesshoumaru was as usual, face stoic, eyes revealing no emotions and stood proud in his normal stature. "I was right, you are indeed a Great Pyreness!" she glared at him, hard. Sesshoumaru was slightly confused, was it a comment? She did after all mention his greatness though from her tone, it was highly doubtful.

"Enlighten me Miko... What is this Great Pyreness you spoke of?" he quirked an eyebrow, the only sign that showed his curiosity.

Kagome stormed up to him, jabbing a finger to his chest, "Ok listen here Mr I'm-so-great! Stop acting all wise and ancient, I know that you're older than five centuries, but you can't be that old in youkai years?" she never had the word 'consequences' in her dictionary did she? "You're most likely 26 or 28, so stop talking like some grandfather!" she faced him bravely... bravely or foolishly?

Using his only arm, he grabbed the offending hand, what did he do now? He was not in the best of mood today, with all the piled up work that most likely even Jaken could do, and she was making it all worse!

"For your information Miko, this Sesshoumaru is only 20 in youkai years." he removed said hand by dropping it.

"20! USO!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief, he was only four years older than her? "Then Inuyasha? I expected him to be 20 years old!" Sesshoumaru glared coldly at her, was she insulting his flawless look?

"That hanyou is of the same age as you Miko." Kagome gasped, same age? But Kikyo was 18! _'Uh... Inuyasha like older woman... Yucks that's gross!_' she shook her head vigorously.

Sesshoumaru kept silent, letting her get back her coherent mind, "Uh...Yes... You called?" she knocked her head several times before she asked sheepishly.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." He stated plainly. Kagome looked as though a pile of bricks landed on her head, "But... What about my training? All I can do is sense people!" she protested, he did not even teach her anything, all she did was just mediating and learning how to sense her surrounding.

"That's the only thing you need to know." Sesshoumaru once again, stated, his eyes stared at her, "Teaching you others is a waste of time, your bow will be sufficient." At every word that left his lips, Kagome felt different emotions, ranging from sorrow to anger and hurt. She shut her eyes before she glared insolently at the arrogant and cold Taiyoukai.

"Are you implying that I have no talent?" her fists were clenched tight, her body convulsing in anger and frustration, didn't she prove her worth previously?

The Taiyoukai merely pivoted and returned to his desk, "Think what you like."

Kagome snarled at him, she wanted to scold him, slap him, kick him and shove his tail up his ass for the entire world to see. _'Why can't he see that I can help?'_ Then again she never made a deal concerning that, she was just a bait and a Naraku detector, a tool, a property.

'_Just one shout... Just one shout and I'll leave the room.'_ She really wished to yell at him, she really wished to, but why was it tears that welled up her eyes?

Tearing her gaze from his being, she went to the door. She bit her lips to force back the tears that threatened to spill, _'I'm strong, I'm strong, I'm strong.'_ she chanted as she slide the door open, she glanced back, what she wished to scream at him came out as a whimper.

"You're no different than Inuyasha." Warm liquid rolled down her pale cheeks as she dashed out, not bothering to even slam close the door.

She ran swiftly down the hall, servants watched with looks of sympathy, some satisfaction while the others simply ignored her. Her bangs hid her eyes from view, but did not erase the salty scent that marred her lovely fragrant. She kept on running, all the time without looking, it was a miracle that she did not crash to any of the servants

**BLAM**

Well, let's take that back.

"MEOW?" a familiar mewling was heard as Kagome fell once again. "MEOW! Kagome-sama! Gomenasai! I wasn't looking! I'm truly sor-MEOW?" she was interrupted however, when a body slammed to her again. "Botan-chan!" Kagome hugged the Neko youkai tight.

Servants started snickering, but soon they vacant the spot when the infamous Botan glare appeared, sneers on their face. No on dared to oppose Botan, not when the children adored her so much, in fear of their Lord's wrath.

"What's wrong Kagome-sama?" Botan gently patted her head. In a hushed and quiet voice, Kagome related her tale, of how the Taiyoukai acted like the hanyou she used to love.

"Botan-chan, it hurts so much! I don't want to be a tool, I want to be useful, not just a helpless audience... I just want someone to view me as me, not a Miko, not a ningen, not a tool! Just me!" she sobbed on her shoulder. Botan mewed softly, purring to soothe her, like a mother to a child.

"Meow Kagome-sama, have you ever thought that Sesshoumaru-sama did it for your own good?" Botan stated softly, "Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama understands your pain, that's why he did not want you to fight." She heard her sobs ceased to sniffles, "You're a kind woman Kagome-sama, not a woman who is meant to kill. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want you to know about killing, he wants to protect you from both harm and the pain..." she took Kagome's hand and placed it against her own chest, "The pain in the heart."

Kagome shook her head, "That can't be, he's not that thoughtful." She clutched her chest, "He's not so thoughtful..."

Botan giggled, "He never show it, but deep inside, Sesshoumaru-sama is really kind. I am the prove to that." True, Botan had told her of how the teenager Sesshoumaru saved her in the brink of death, gave her food to eat and place to stay, though not many knew about it.

- End Flashback -

So here she was, under the moonlighted sky, it had been really boring, no youkai dared to approached their group. Jaken had bragged about** his** Sesshoumaru-sama popularity and influence in all lands, no one dared to cross him, except for some foolish ones. Her eyes strayed to a certain white figure again before she sighed, focusing on her literature book: Twelfth Night by William Shakespeare.

'_Argh! All this English is driving me nuts! How can I analyze anything when I don't even understand the first sentence!' _she cursed her literature teacher. Putting her book on the ground, she closed her eyes, what's the point in staying awake without doing a thing?

Soon, sleep consumed her.

Sesshoumaru gazed through his long lashes, what was the book she was holding? His curiosity was begging him to explore the words in the book but his rational mind told him not to get too involved with the Miko.

But... A little won't hurt. "Ah" he called the half asleep dragon, adverting his gaze to the book, he got his attention. Ah nodded, he lightly took the book in his jaws and flung it at his Lord. He caught it easily, knitting his eyebrows at the title, an English book? _'She could speak another language?'_

He traced his fingers over the cover, _'What material is this made of?'_ he eyed it carefully, _'There was nothing binding it, how could it stick together?'_ he flipped to the first page, _'Her writing... is neat...'_ his eyes trailed down the page before flipping it.

He slowly read through it, _'So the Miko wrote this story... Impressive._' Even he, a being who lived for 5 centuries, found that some of the words were foreign to him. Another mystery added into his already long list, where was she from? He had never met such a educated ningen, he had never met a ningen whose brain could match a Taiyoukai either!

He growled when he realized what he had done, he had once again inserted the Miko to his mind. He must avoid her, avoid her at all cost. _'The only reason I was with her was for the deal we made, nothing more'_ he chanted in his mind

# The Next Day #

"She's near Youko... I can hear her heartbeat... she's awake." A dark figure bounded from trees to trees, the infamous Koumori youkai, also known as Kuronue, the Lord of the East. Our favourite Kitsune lord purred, sniffing the air, searching for her tantalizing scent, oh, what he would give for a simple lick, it smelt so delectably sweet that he wondered how was it possible for her to be unclaimed, she was pleasant to the eyes and had a body to die for.

Youko was however, brought to a halt when another smell assaulted his nose. Kuronue landed beside him, "What's wrong?" he questioned the smirking Kitsune. Uh oh, someone was going to be in trouble.

"Our little stuck up ass Fluffy-sama is with her." He announced, and softly to himself, he declared, "It's payback time."

Kuronue heard him with his sensitive ears, "Remember Youko, our first priority is not him." He reminded. Youko shrugged off the statement, staring ahead, he beckoned the Koumori youkai to follow him, concealing their aura and scent, they made their way silently.

Kagome was busily roasting the fishes the kids had caught, her supply of ramen was going low, now she was left with only 5 packets. She had almost laughed earlier that morning when she woke up to see Sesshoumaru reading her literature book with so much concentration.

She had really laughed when Sesshoumaru asked her who taught her to write so well. He had thought that she was the writer of the book! She had a hard time explaining without revealing where she came from and it appeared to her that Sesshoumaru did not believe her, but fortunately, he did not pry.

"Is it ready? Is it ready? Is it ready?" Shippou looked at her with those large emerald eyes. "Not yet Shippou-chan." Kagome giggled when the little kit pouted, he had been asking the same question over and over again for the past 5 minutes after she announced that it would be finish in 15 minutes time.

"Kagome-sama, is it ready? Is it ready? Is it ready?" Rin went to Shippou's side, giving her the infamous puppy dog eyes, it took all Kagome's willpower not to pull her cheeks for their cuteness.

"Stupid brats, do you want to get sick by eating it raw?" the frilly dressed Jaken came over, his body adorned with flower wreaths. Kagome stared at him with sympathy, _'poor Jaken, no matter how much it improve his looks though.'_

A movement caught her attention, Sesshoumaru had stood up with his level 99 glare. "Miko, take the children to Ah-Un." Kagome sighed, just before she controlled her powers, he had called her by her name, why back to Miko now? She ushered the children and Jaken to Ah-Un before she strapped her quiver of arrows to her back and took her bow, notching an arrow.

"Ah... Should've known that it won't work." Kagome went tensed at the low, seductive voice, she knew that voice. Her arrows dropped from her hand when a figure emerged from the dense forest.

"So, how are you little vixen?" Youko smirked at her stunned form.

Kagome took a step back, _'What was he doing here?' _Thousands of questions reeled in her mind as images of him trying to kill her surfaced.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the Kitsune Lord. Wait, where was... He whisked his head back, _'Damn it.'_

Kuronue was behind Kagome, his arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome gasped, "Kuronue!" she attempted to wrench herself away from him, but his grip was like vice, escaping was futile!

"Shhh... Calm down Kagome..." Kuronue pulled her flush to his body, gently nuzzling the top of her head, savoring her sweet scent. "We won't hurt you... Trust me little angel." Kuronue muttered sincerely. Still, Kagome struggled for freedom, "Sesshoumaru! Help!" she did not even bother to add the 'sama' in panic.

Youko growled whereas Sesshoumaru glanced back, though this attention was solely on the Kitsune Lord. His hand went to his Tenseiga, "State your business Kitsune..." he paused for a second before adding with a smirk, "Okinawa" (fruit bat I think, tell me if I'm wrong)

Ignoring the seriousness of the situation they were in, Youko rumbled in laughter, "That hurts Kuronue." He chuckled at the tomato face Koumori youkai who was casting death glares at Sesshoumaru. "You bastard! Stop calling me that you Fluffy!" he yelled, with a blinking Kagome in his embrace.

Kagome turned her head, "Kuronue you're an Okinawa?" asked she, her eyes held a look of curiosity and innocence. "NO! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M A **FULL FLEDGE** BLOOD SUCKING KOUMORI YOUKAI!" he denied loudly, shaking his head vigorously, his face beet red in total embarrassment, "Why are we talking about this anyway!" he yelled.

"Right... Put your hand down Fluffy, you know that against the both of us, your chances of winning is sli..." he paused for a second before uttering the word, "none." He gazed at Kagome, "Our business doesn't involve you anyway." He stated. Kagome shivered under his intense gaze, she squirmed, tearing her eyes away from him.

Youko smirked, he advanced to her with Sesshoumaru's eyes following keenly. The kids on Ah-Un's back too watch, with Rin in brink of tears, fearing for her Kagome-sama. _'Why is Sesshoumaru-sama not helping Kagome-sama?'_ she wondered, but dared not voice it out. Shippou on the other hand, was excited, her mother figure was attracting so much attention from noble youkais, he was sure that she would become a Lady of some lands one day.

"Little vixen..." Youko purred, "I'm here to make amends." He stopped right in front of her, his 6,6ft stature towering over her 5.6ft height. Kagome eyed him, her face a portray of bewilderment and a slight cautiousness.

Youko took her chin tenderly, "I apologize for my insolence that time, I shouldn't have harm you... it will never happen again." he promised.

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl, why should he care? It was better this way. It was her choice, he never care about her, she was just a bait he needed to lure Naraku.

"Promise?" Kagome asked, holding her pinkie up. Youko blinked, "Huh?"

Kagome beamed a smile at him, "If you promise then you put your fingers against mine."

Youko chuckled, nodding. He placed his pinkie against her, being extra careful with his claw. She wrapped her small pinkie around his large one, "You're forgiven." She grinned brightly. Youko glanced at Sesshoumaru with a victory smirk while Kuronue put his head on her shoulder, "From now on little angel." He whispered lowly, "We'll help you with this mission." He stated, earning a soft "Huh?"

"But... Why?" she asked, utterly confused.

Youko's attention went back to her, "You asked why little vixen?" he nodded towards Kuronue, who started to lightly kiss her neck.

"Kya Kuronue! Hentai!" Kagome gasped, trying to break free, but it was impossible, not with two Taiyoukais holding her down.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen by a fraction, _'They..._' he watched as Youko took hold of her chin and smoothed her hairs so that her neck was visible. He growled and leapt up, "Youko, sto-"

"We want you." With those few words, the two Lords sank their fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru landed a few feet before them, blood slowly seeping into his eyes, how dare they! He flexed his claws as Kagome lost her consciousness and slumped onto Youko's chest.

"Why so mad Fluffy? It's just a courting mark." Kuronue smirked, licking the sweet blood at the corners of his lips, "It's not as if you aren't allowed to challenge us."

Shippou, who decided that it was last straw, bounded to them, panic coursing through him, "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Is Okaa-san alright?" he whined below Youko. Kuronue bent down to pick him up by the collar, "She'll be fine little kit, it's only a courting mark." He put him on his shoulder, his attention returning to the furious Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was stuck in between challenging them or leaving them be. Why should he bother to challenge them? This way, he could rid of the strange emotions that were not meant to exist. Turning his back to them, he walked towards the tree he previously occupied, "Hn, it's none of my business." He never care about her... right?

Ah-Un, who watched the whole incident, looked at each other before their expression faltered, why was their Lord denying it?

_TBC..._

Reviews:

Brittney:Kurama Angle: Uh sorry, but this is a sess/kag, sort of a girl's fantasy of having so many suitors :P

Chaotic Rei: I'm really sorry for the late update!

Lady Inu: No worries,Youkoand Kuronueare impt people in this story :D

darkestlightangel:It won't be on hold unless i've something impt likevacantion or exams. -grin-

Mimiru: AW! I **will** update! Surely I will even though it take time!

snowball & her identical twin: ahahhaha! I don't mind at all! -grin-

animebook fan: I'm sorry I'm sorry!anyways, sesshiewill only be revealing himself at the very back back of the story!You'll see!

Brittany: I dunno if this is long enough... hopefully it is hehehehe

april: You'll see april! Coz i won't be abandoning this story!

ranchan23: hehehe... see it for yourself -grin-

Kill-All-Flamers: Oh well... glad u like it! aboutYouko being drunk... well he's just lonely and need some...ERM

Kage Otome: hahahaha! YEP only Kuronue is a gentleman! MUAHUAHUAHUAHA :P

xBankotsu's Girlx: Now that my finals are over, i will update sooner! sorry for the long delay!

inukuramaRmine: I AGREE! **DIE KIKYO DIE!** "soon..." whispered Lady Kurama, "kukukukuku"

**Come on! Press the little purple button below! haahahha!**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Fights For Her

Disclaimer : My darlings Youko, Sesshie and Kuro-chan are not mine! -SOBS-

Chapter 12 – The Fights For Her

The leaves danced along with the soft gentle breeze, the sun stood regally high above, glaring down at the world heatedly. Deep in the forest of Western Lands, where animals were scarce, fleeing from their home at the presence of the threatening wolves at the riverbank. They were drinking the water with such haste that could be compared to a man who had not drink for days.

Their leader was a handsome Ookami youkai, the one and only infamous prince, also known as Kouga. He sat on a boulder, his arms folded against his chest, a leg across the other, currently sulking for no apparent reason.

His henchmen, Ginta and Hakkaku were behind him, seated on the ground, giving Kouga a glance from time to time. What was wrong with Kouga? He had not been himself after he came back from visiting their "nee-san". Speaking about nee-san...

"Hey Ginta." Hakkaku, the sharp jagged blades-like Ookami, nudge his brother, "Did you hear the latest news from the tribesmen? When we're home three days ago?" asked the youkai. Ginta pondered for a second before clapping his hands together, "OH! You're talking about that?" he faced his brother, tensed.

Kouga, who was previously bored, lifted his eyebrows in curiosity at their sudden stiffness, what was this rumor they heard? "They said that the Lords of Eastern Land had been fighting for the last few weeks! The servants said that it was a woman they were fighting for! The whole Eastern Land is in chaos now, many youkais started fighting in hope to overtake their empire after they fought to death!" Ginta related what his tribesmen had told him.

Hakkaku nodded vigorously, indicating that he had heard the same thing, "What worse was that, the woman is a ningen!" glancing at Kouga from time to time, he softly murmured, "A Miko."

Although he spoke lowly, Kouga heard every single word that spilled out of his mouth. He appeared in front of Hakkaku in a flash, jerking him by the shoulders, "What? A Miko?" he yelled, a bead of perspiration glided down his cheek. Hakkaku, with fear flashing past his eyes, nodded, "Yes, and we think that it's Kagome nee-san." He stuttered.

With a growl, Kouga stood up, "Obviously! Who else can attract youkais? Taiyoukais at that!" without looking back, he sped off in a burst of whirlwind, and with him flew a long string of curses, but most of them were, "That bastard Inukoro!"

# Soon After #

"INUKORO!" the Inu-tachi was venturing into the deeper part of Western land by the order of out pathetic excuse of clay abomination when they heard the voice of the Ookami prince. They halted on their tracks and whirled their heads back, seeing the tornado heading towards them in breakneck speed.

"Keh! Yaseooka-" he was unable to finish his favourite word, for a hard kick was delivered right on his cheek. He was thrown several feet away by the force. Sango and Miroku readied their weapon and went to Inuyasha's front, staring at the Ookami prince with a mixture of surprised and horror.

The dust cleared and in it stood the enraged youkai who was snarling, his claws flexed, a feral growl tore out of his lips. "Kouga-sama! Please calm yourself, there must be some misunderstanding!" neither Miroku not Sango had seen the Ookami prince so furious before, not since his first misunderstanding due to the death of his tribesmen.

Inuyasha stood up, hurt and pissed off. Kikyo cooed to his ears, giving him fake worried look, helping him to balance himself. "Grrrrr..." he pulled from Kikyo, stomping towards the youkai, shoving Miroku and Sango aside. "You Yaseookami! What's wrong with you?" he put his right hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, glaring daggers at Kouga.

Kouga placed his left leg in front of the other, his body slightly lowered and his head bowed, but they could clearly see the hard cobalt pair of irises that shone underneath his lashes. "How dare you... Hanyou." He spoke between clenched teeth, words with every intention to hurt.

Inuyasha flinched, Kouga had never used that name to call him before. "You ingrate... how dare you replace Kagome with that..." he glared at Kikyo, "that stinking SLUT!" he yelled, "She stinks so much that I can smell her from miles away!" Sango and Miroku snickered in agreement, especially when they spotted the scowl on Kikyo's face. (A/N: YEAH! STINKING CLAYPOT:D)

**CLANG! **

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, "SHUT UP you Yaseookami! That wench left by her own free will! Kikyo is way better than her anyway!" he snarled, the memory of Kagome leaving and the words she spoke still fresh in his mind.

Kouga bent down, his gaze never leaving Inuyasha, and from his calves he dug out his Shikon no kakeras. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku gasped at the action, was he insane? Kouga held the two shards on his palm, "To fight a hanyou like you, these kakeras are not needed." He kept them in his armor before resuming his stances.

Inuyasha growled, "Hand those shards over Yaseookami!" he gripped his Tetsusaiga tight, _'Hanyou, hanyou, hanyou, I've enough of people calling me that!'_ Kouga glared at him hard, "To you? Ha! Don't make me laugh! These kakeras will only go to Kagome's hands! He dashed forward, "Prepare yourself hanyou!"

Inuyasha blocked his punch with the blade of Tetsusaiga, closing an eye as the force caused him to stagger back. Kouga, as though expecting the move, crouched down and swipe his leg out in an attempt to make him lose his balance.

No such luck though, Inuyasha leapt back right before it hit his legs. Their eyes were locked, scowls on their countenances as they cautiously circled each other.

Sango and Miroku had moved to a safer spot, each wondering what had sparked such hostility on the Ookami prince, they believed that the news about Kagome being replaced was not the only reason. "What do you think Houshi-sama? Why did Kouga take out his Shikon no kakeras?"

Miroku held a solemn expression, "I have no idea Sango, but we'll be getting our answers soon enough." He stared to their right, where barking could be heard. Ginta and Hakkaku were heading towards them, with the wolves on tow, they took in the scene with a mixture of astonishment and slight fear.

Sango went over to them, "Hey! What happen here?" she questioned as Miroku got to her side, "Yes, why did Kouga-sama come to fight? This don't look like the normal quarrel either." He asked the panting Ookami youkais, "and why did he take off his Shikon no kakeras?"

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at each other for a minute before a loud "WHAT!" came out of their lips. "Kouga took off his shards!" Ginta shouted in disbelieve, "Don't tell me he's using that..." their shoulders went tensed.

"That...?" Miroku and Sango muttered in confusion.

"SHIMATTA! HE'S GOING TO USE THAT!" the two clenched their heads in horror. "We better run Sango-sama, Miroku-sama! We'll be doomed if we're near!" they each took the ningen's wrist and dragged them into the forest.

"Hey! Wait! What are you both talking about?" Miroku ran along. Hakkaku looked straight, dodging all the obstacles as he explained in a rushed manner. "That actually acted as a seal to prevent the corruption of the Shikon no kakeras, it was supposed to be only used once!" his tone was of terror, he spoke so fast that Miroku barely caught it, "but now that the kakeras were removed, it could be used whenever Kouga wants! This is big trouble!"

Sango was even more confused, "What's this seal? What do you mean?" she ducked a low branch, following the Ookami. Ginta advert his gaze to her, "It's the Goraishi, a weapon that does not belong to this world! That news must have really angered him!" they reached a clearing approximately a mile away from the battlefield, "What news did he hear?" Miroku's breathing was ragged for running at such speed for such a long distance.

The two youkais debated whether to tell them, but seeing no harm in it, they explained the cause of Kouga's rage. "It's Kagome nee-san." The two ningens perked up at the mention of the name, "She had attracted the two Lords of Eastern Lands to the extend where the once harmonious partners actually fought." Hakkaku related, "Now the Eastern Land is in havoc because of the rumor."

Slowly, the ningens processed the news, their sister was definitely a noble youkai magnet, "but... what does that rumor got to do with Kouga's fury?" Miroku asked.

Ginta rubbed his forehead, "You don't understand do you?" he earned the shaking of heads, "The rumor started somewhere around the time when nee-san was put under the Taiyoukai of the west. She must've known them from the meeting that the Taiyoukai have, they were childhood friends you know." He let them absorbed the information.

Hakkaku nodded, "Even though Kouga had the Goraishi, he doesn't stand a chance against the Taiyoukais, their powers were close to equals after all." Now, in the Tajiya's and Houshi's mind, there were images of not one, but three Sesshoumaru. They shivered, one was bad enough, but three? "Well, when Taiyoukais chose a mate, the woman had no say unless another male challenged them, which is highly doubtful."

Ginta sighed, "Now Kouga had no chance of claiming Kagome nee-san anymore, so he blamed Inuyasha for that, he thought that if Inuyasha never send her away, that won't happen."

They watched as Sango's knees weaken, staring ahead in disbelief, "You mean that my little sister is wanted by the Taiyoukais and she can't say no if she don't want to?" she asked softly, Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other, "No one denies the Taiyoukais." They muttered at the same time.

Just then, they heard an echo of a scream, "ARGHHH!"

# On The Other Hand #

The birds were happily greeting the morning, the flowers were swaying with the breeze, the day was positively beautiful. The children and Jaken were deep in their slumber, lying against Ah-Un. The Taiyoukai of the west was calmly resting, no, he was not asleep, he was wide awake, trying his best to ignore the scene that lay before his eyes.

The Miko, Kagome, was sound asleep, her face a portray of peace, but the problem was, she was not lying on the patch of soft grass! Instead, she was lying on a certain Koumori youkai's muscled chest with a certain Kitsune holding a certain rectangular black object, a grin on his face as he pressed the red button from time to time, creating flashes of light.

Kuronue was not a morning person, he was a Koumori youkai after all. And today, he felt so warm, something which smelt really intoxicating was on top of him. He hugged 'it' tighter to himself, purring softly in delight. Unbeknownst to him, his hand was on her exposed thigh.

'_Ohhhh, Kuronue, come on, just a little bit...'_ Youko had to bit back from laughing as Kuronue's hand strayed up, "Yes... a bit more..." Youko watched as his hand traveled into the restricted area, in addition, he was caressing it almost too tenderly.

'_That's my partner!_' Youko praised with a mischievous grin.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, "KYAA! HENTAI!" she shrieked, waking the blissfully sleeping Koumori youkai from his sleep. He sat up in alarm...

**PLAK!**

Only to feel a hand colliding to his cheek, and that, was soon followed by a stinging pain.

Youko could not restrain anymore, he burst out laughing, the camera forgotten. "Hahaha... finally you know of the pain!" he stated in between laughter. Kagome had swiftly scooted away on fours, her face beet red, "You hentai! I only expect that from Youko! Why am I on top of- **ITAI**!" her hand flew up to her shoulder.

By then, everyone, including the kids was wide awake. Shippou ran to her on four and pounced, "Kagome!" he hugged her waist tight. "I'm so worried! Kuronue and Youko bite you! Then you fainted! I thought you died but Kuronue said that you'll wake up!" Kagome laughed at the kit's concern, especially when Rin did the same thing, this time, she fell back at the weight of the 8 year old girl. (A/N: Well, he never call Sesshoumaru with the **sama**, so I thought that this will be how he called the two hunks :P)

"Kagome-sama! Is Kagome-sama fine? Does it hurt? Why did they bite you? Are they bad guys? Then why didn't Sesshoumaru-sama kill them?" Kagome giggled at the last sentence while the two lords snorted. Suddenly, she realized something, "Youko, Kuronue, why did you both bite me?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Youko and Kuronue gulped, how were they going to break this to her without enraging her? While they were searching for a quick solution, a baritone voice spoke up, "To mark you as their soon-to-be mate." As many could have guess, it was our beloved Taiyoukai of the west. Youko and Kuronue glared at him for his straightforwardness whereas Kagome slowly registered the words into her mind.

One second past... the two Taiyoukais eyed her blank expression.

Two second... they gulped and hold their breath.

Three second... sweat started pouring down their faces like a mini waterfall.

"**SOON-TO-BE MATE?"** her scream reverberated through the forest, scaring the hell out of the animals that resided near. Shippou and Rin scampered behind Ah-Un with Jaken, huddling each other while staring at their "Okaa-san" in fear. The two Taiyoukais scrambled back on their hands and feet, panicking about the mess they were in now.

Kagome stormed up to their front, towering over them, was it just their feeling or did her head grow bigger? "How dare you..." her voice was eerily calm, too calm for their liking. They could feel her hairs started to float up slowly, as every second that past, her face grew a darker shade of red.

Youko gathered all his courage, why was he so scared of this female? The new sense of fear excited him, her anger seemed to make her so much cuter, "Aw Kagome... we really care about you, don't be so fierce..." he pouted playfully.

Uh oh... the spring just snapped.

"**YOU BAKA!"** Kuronue and Youko covered their ears at her shrilling scream. Both of them were thinking of the same thing when they saw her flustered face, _'So cute...'_ Kagome clenched her fist tight, screaming at the top of her lungs, "So what if you care about me? I appreciate it but can't you think about how I feel?" their amused face were replaced with a solemn one at seeing the fury, fury and sorrow.

Her eyes were far away, as though remembering things that she wished to forget, "You can't just go everywhere to marks a woman just because you care for them!" but that look was also wiped off from her face, this time, it held only anger, pure anger.

Youko and Kuronue glanced at each other, _'Uh oh... we're in trouble.'_ They thought at the same time.

"You both **BAKA** and **HENTAI**! I'm way too young for this! I'm only 16! Not even a tenth of your age! I'm too young to be married!" she seethed, "Also! I only know you for a few days! Two week at the most! How can I make decisions like this?" she panted at her outburst, still glaring at them.

Kuronue stood up, but this time, his eyes were held nothing but seriousness in it, filled with so much that Kagome took a step back in uncertainty, had she said something wrong? He took her chin in a tight yet gentle hold, tilting it up to face his violet orbs. "Does it mean that you don't care for us? Not even a tiniest bit?" he gazed deep into her eyes, as though he could see through her soul, as though he could see the truth from those sapphire orbs.

Kagome advert her gaze away, "It's... It's not that I don't care..." she muttered with a light blush on her cheek. Kuronue released her chin with a smirk, "That's more than enough, we'll wait till you're ready to accept us... there's nothing to rush my little angel." Gentle he planted a kiss on her brow.

Kagome's face went pink, should she give them a chance? She gazed at Youko who had his arms folded, then at the Koumori youkai in front of her. _'They are sincere aren't they? They won't betray me like Inuyasha will they?_' she pondered.

She recalled the time she went to their castle. They were both very considerate if you count the perverseness out, they did not demand much from her, they just want her to care for them. More ever, they would never use her as a replacement, there were so many more female youkais better than her, yet they chose her, they saw her as her, that much she could confirm. She nibbled the bottom of her lips, what did they saw in her?

She, she was not just a toy to them right?

As though reading her mind, Kuronue softly whispered, "You're not a toy Kagome... Never is, and never will be." Again he kissed her, this time her cheek, a kiss of assurance. Shyly she smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks, they were sincere. So... what was there to lose?

Suddenly, images surfaced her mind, images of how she first 'met' Blue Rose-san, how he protected her against those Neko youkais, how he protected her from being raped, _'Well... more of molested.'_ She had no idea why he suddenly crept up her mind, the little things he did for her, how he made her feel so wanted that time.

She shook her head, why was she thinking about him? She had not seen him for days... more than a week actually. Looking up at Kuronue again, she took a deep breath before whispering with a dark blush.

"Give me time... to think."

Youko and Kuronue grinned, "As much as you want little vixen." Youko beat Kuronue in speaking the magical words. Sticking his tongue out at the pouting Koumori youkai, they started to laugh. But through it all, no one noticed the lone Taiyoukai who were leaning against the tree, nor did anyone notice the red droplets that trickled down his clenched fist.

# Later That Evening #

Kagome and the kids were bathing in the nearest hot spring, the two children swimming around on their plastic duck floats. Kagome noticed that the two seemed nervous about something. "What is it, Shippou-chan, Rin-chan? Do you want to tell me anything?" she asked, tenderly stroking their soft hairs. Their heads were hung, as though debating with themselves. Soon after, they raised it up in determination.

"Will you be my Okaa-san?" they blurted out at the same time.

Their heads whirled towards each other, "She's my Okaa-san!" they shouted together. The next thing that happened were of arms swinging up and down and the loud yelling of "She's my Okaa-san!" and "She's Rin's Okaa-san!"

Kagome blinked before a giggle erupted from her throat, they're fighting for her! That was so cute! "Shh... don't fight, I'll be both your Okaa-san alright? Now, don't fight for Okaa-san." She kissed each of their cheek in affection. Almost immediately, they stopped bickering and started swimming around, all the while singing, "We have an Okaa-san!"

'_Speaking of Okaa-san...'_ she began to count the weeks she had spent in Feudal Era, almost a few more days to a month, _'She must be worried... especially if she knows about the new changes...' _she sighed, she need to ask for a few days break from Sesshoumaru, '_Hopefully he would take it easier than Inuyasha.'_ She did not want to think of what would happen if he reacted the same way as a certain Inu hanyou.

"Shippou, Rin, let's go back, it's getting dark." She called, getting out of the hot spring to dry herself. She put on the white sleeping yukata from Sesshoumaru's castle, in fact, all her clothes were replaced by the ones in the castle, something about indecent and bad influence to Rin.

She had been angry at the frank statement, but when she pondered about it, she conclude that it was indeed a bad example for Rin, all the exposed legs and the whorish look they created.

They came back to a scene where four dead and skinned rabbits were laying beside a stack of wood, with the Taiyoukais each leaning on their specific tree. "Boys, boys... never know how to cook." She laughed, followed by the children who too began laughing. "Rin, you and Shippou go make a fire while I will do the rest." She sneered at the Taiyoukais of the east, "I guess kids are better than Taiyoukais." She giggled when they sent a playful glare at her.

"Kitsune bi!" Shippou ignite the fire with his fox ability.

"Sugoi! Okaa-san look! Shippou sugoi! He's even better than Jaken-sama!" Jaken made no noise, too scared to be in the presence of the Taiyoukais. Shippou puffed his chest in pride, his nose sticking up.

"Oh... Okaa-san? That make us your Otou-san right?" Youko pushed himself off the tree and approached the kit. Shippou stared up at him, gulping as he got nearer and nearer. This man was his soon to be Otou-san, he should not be afraid. _'I'm strong, I'm strong.' _He chanted over and over again as his knees started to tremble.

Youko was slightly bewildered at his fear, they were both Kitsunes, what was there to fear? As he got closer and closer, 10 ft, 8 ft, 6ft, 4ft, the little kit had fear coming off him in waves. When he took another step, both he and the ningen child wailed and ran away from him. The little girl hid behind Sesshoumaru's tail while the Kit bounded right into his lap, clutching his haori tight.

Kagome laughed, "Aw Youko, they don't like you." She teased. Youko pouted, seated himself in front of the fire, "Aww Youko's face is so scary that it frighten little kids." Kuronue chuckled. Youko growled, folding his arms, his vein popping when he saw his childhood companion Sesshoumaru's lips held an amused smirk, stroking Shippou's hair absently.

During the time when the rabbits were roasted, Kagome sat beside Sesshoumaru, "Nee Sesshoumaru-sama, can we have a few days break? I need to visit my family." She asked nervously, playing with her yukata and nibbling the bottom of her lips.

Youko's ears perked up, "Where do you live Kagome? We can take you there." He offered with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Sesshoumaru put the children onto Kagome's lap before slowly standing up, his face never once left Youko's.

"I believed that she's asking this Sesshoumaru, fox." He stated stoically. Youko gave a snort, "I've the right to know and ask Fluffy-sama, I'm her **SOON-TO-BE MATE**." He stressed on the last four words, mocking him. "What're you to her anyway?" he smirked.

"This Sesshoumaru is..." Sesshoumaru stopped, what was he to her? Except for being her ex mysterious protector? Was he just a protector? That's all? "her protector." Of course! What else? It was not as if he was her admirer.

Youko snorted, "I can protect her better than you can Fluffy-sama." He had no idea what made him so irritable today, must be the weather. Kuronue knitted his eyebrows, "Youko" he warned, _'what made him so rude? Especially to Sesshoumaru.' _Since young, all the tree of them admired each other, they respected each other, so what caused such change in Youko?

Sesshoumaru's eyes held a dangerous gleam, raising his only hand, he flexed his claw, with the middle and index finger linked together, "Care to give it a try fox?" he uttered lowly.

Youko, never the one to refuse a challenge, slide his hand through his hair, taking out a blood red rose. "Interesting" his face hardened, speaking no more words, portraying no more expression. Kagome held the whimpering children close to her,_ 'What is wrong with them? Why are they picking a fight?'_

"Ah-Un, Jaken-san, please bring the kids away. I don't want them to see this." Kagome ran to the toad and dragon, putting the worried kids on their back, "Shh... everything will be fine." She brushed their bangs and gave each of them a kiss before telling Jaken to go.

After they left, Kagome dashed to Kuronue who was silently watching at the side. "Kuronue! What are you doing? We should stop them! They'll hurt each other!" she tugged on his black haori, willing him to cooperate with her. Kuronue assured her that it would be fine, that it was nothing to worry about.

"Rose Whip!" Youko lashed out his green whip at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru swiftly dodged, unleashing his own poison whip. Youko flipped back, bringing his whip along, aiming its sharp tip towards Sesshoumaru. Of course our favourite Inu youkai blocked it with a hit from his whip.

Kagome watched in horror, they were trying to kill each other! Her teeth gritted each other as they continued with their fight. They continued their whip war for another 10 minutes, which was like years to out terrified Miko before they finally managed to land a few wounds on each other.

That was last straw for her.

"This is something to worry about Kuronue! Those bakas!" she shouted and before Kuronue could stop her, she dashed into their fighting are.

Time slowed as she ran, along with the sudden loudness of her heartbeat.

**Deg... **

Kagome stepped in between them, shouting for them to stop, her hands spread wide.

**Deg...**

Unbeknownst to her, they both had swung their whips right before she interfered.

**Deg...**

"Eh?" Kagome watched as Youko's rose whip and Sesshoumaru poison whip descended to her.

**Deg...**

Both youkais tried to retract their whips back.

**Deg...**

It was too late...

**Deg...**

"**KAGOME!"** three hushed voice uttered out before they sped to her falling form.

_TBC..._

**Reviews:**

Chibes: NO! Don''t worry, Kouga and Inuyasha will continue to fight for her! The final pairing is Sess/Kag, but all the jealousy and fights for her will continue till... well, forever maybe? hahahahha :P

germain: Your wish is my command! jkjk

Shoomy2003: You'll see in due time for I am not going to abandon this fic!

Brittney: No prob! I can talk toyou through this. Well it can't be helped, if she can forgive that hanyou,i believed that she can forgive everyone else!

keewlseshyluver: AW right! This super long chapterfor you! Anyway, I'm sorry to say that, my decision on the pairing kag/sess will not change. Ofcoz there will still bemore jealousy and fights among them (Youko, Kuro, Sess, Kouga, Inu)all! So don't stop reading!

INUJO: Urmm... you're telling me to write another story or another chapter? If another story then I'm sorry butI won't do it, not until this story is finished.

kikyouhater37: Uh thx, but thiswill onlystay as a kag/sess, I got the whole story planned out, all I need to do now is write them downthen type them in, you can't expect me to change everything I've planned!

Lady Inu: WOAH you're telling me this is not intense enough? hahaha don't worry, therewill be more jealousy and fights! Yeah, a female dream...** -sigh-** :P

Theatres des Vampyre: THX! Don't worry your favourite midget (hope you don't mind i call him that) will come out in this story! I can't tell you much coz I don't wanna spoil thewhole thing, but he will come out as... a real midget.

Sapphire Birthstone: Uh sorry,still an amateur here. **-smile sheepishly-**

Darkness carrier: THANK YOU! I've been trying to improve my writing style, hopefully I can still write better!

sexyvodka1125: AW you're so evil! They're such a HUNK! **-pout-** This story will go slow, it will took a while for Sesshie to well... realize.

kyasarinyume07: Well... he got wings, some say that he is a bat while some say that he's a crow, a bat is so much better I think... hehhe and well... I can't help it!


	13. Chapter 13: Kanna Emerge

Disclaimer : My darlings Youko, Sesshie and Kuro-chan are not mine! -SOBS-

Chapter 13: Kanna Emerge

"Kagome!" they called again, louder this time. Kuronue, the first to reach her, cradled her to his chest whereas Youko and Sesshoumaru knelt beside him. "Do you have the antidote for this Youko?" Kuronue's face was drained of colour, for she was hurt, at both front and back, and the blood was oozing out in large quantity.

He was a Koumori youkai, it should not be so unusual for blood to excite him, but strangely enough, her blood did not tempt him. Instead, it made his stomach tighten in the desire to throw up.

"Wait, wait! I'm searching!" Youko panicked, his hand trembling while searching under his hairs for the seed. Sesshoumaru caressed her pale cheek, his face still held his usual emotionless mask, but his eyes were a different thing. Also, if any youkais were calm enough to listen, they would catch the lout and fast beating of his heart, the three of them in fact.

Kuronue was very pale, so much that he looked like a white sheet of paper when a drop of blood trailed down from the corners of her lips. "Faster Youko!" he demanded with a growl. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, watching as the red liquid flowed down his thumb. Though it was barely visible, the stoic Lord ashen. Why was it so different? It was blood, he had seen so much blood since he was young, why was it so different? Why was his hand trembling?

Youko's eyes widen, his hand froze behind his head, "It can't be..." he murmured, his eyes held a look of disbelieve as he ruffled his hair to search again in vain, "There were none... none left."

Kuronue was stunned, "What the hell do you mean no more Youko?" he yelled out of worry and concern over the unconscious Miko. Youko snapped back, "That herb grows only once a year Kuronue! They were under those freezing water in the village of Ice high up Mt Hiei in the Northern Lands! You know how much we both hated to go there!" they glared at each other for a second before a clawed hand was raised in between them.

"Stop all this foolishness Youko, Kuronue." Sesshoumaru bellowed.

Youko and Kuronue abruptly shut up, their heads whirled to his direction. Sesshoumaru never used their names unless the situation was dire, "This is no time to quarrel, Youko, check Kagome's condition, Kuronue, pack all her things. I will have Jaken to take care of the pups." He left no room for arguments. Earning nods from the two, he vanished without a single trace.

Kuronue picked up her books and put it neatly in her bag pack, trying to regain his calm composure. "Youko, I apologize for losing my temper just now." He let out a breath before asking, "Is she fine?"

Youko was intently examining her two large wounds, "Actually, all it need was a simple mixture of a few herbs...but that antidote doesn't work on ningens..." he gently kissed her temples in apology, "Normal ningen should've been dead..." he trailed, a small smile creeping up his lips.

(A/N: If you watched the episode when Jaken was poisoned by the Saimyoushous, Jinenji told Rin that the herb she needed can only be used to cure youkais, so I assumed that the herbs to cure youkais should be different from the herbs needed to cure ningens)

"So you mean..." Kuronue stared at him, his eyes shone with hope. Youko nodded, "She have about 5 days... enough time to squeeze some herbs out of those Koorimes." He stroked her raven tresses, "She's no normal ningen... She's special." He muttered softly.

Just nicely, Sesshoumaru came back, his expression hard, as though preparing for some war, "How's she?" he questioned.

Youko nodded, "Her Miko powers are fighting it... It felt different than before." He remarked, rubbing his chin in slight confusion, "As though it was... subdued." He stood up, carrying her bridal style, staring at her with outmost fascination.

Sesshoumaru was relieved, _'No... She's a bait to lure Naraku, she can't die now for Tenseiga cannot revived a poisoned body.'_ He reasoned with himself, no matter how wrong it sounded to him. He was unable to decipher the strange squeeze in his heart, like it was being clenched by some invincible hand, and he refused to identify it either, in fear of the answer he could not deny.

"How many days fox?"

'_Back to fox again huh?'_ he mumbled under his breath. Kuronue was the one who answered the question, "5 days Sesshoumaru." He informed the calm and composed Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome out of Youko's arms while he was busily mumbling about a certain Taiyoukai whose name would remain unknown. "Hey-" "We have no time to lose fox." Sesshoumaru cut him off as a blue sphere engulfed him, talking him to the North in the speed so fast that it looked like a blue shooting star during the setting of the sun.

# With Inuyasha #

Inuyasha was kneeling in front of Kouga, his hands on the 5 electrified gashes that scarred his chest. The cuts were not deep, but the attack was not in its full power, it was the searing pain that came along with it that pissed him off. Kouga stared at his bowed head coldly, his claws equipped with the Goraishi, which shone under the orange light of the sun.

(A/N: If you noticed, I don't like Inuyasha and the pathetic abomination of clay A.K.A claypot, I **DESPISED** them... but I will tolerate them to spice up the story. I also realized that it was very unfair of me to make Kikyo OOC in the previous chapters, so I'll try to portray her character the best I can.)

Kikyo watched from the side, her countenance belied the brown smoldering pupils. She narrowed her eyes to slits at the scene, her eyebrows furrowing as she placed a hand on her chest. _'This feeling... jealousy. I am jealous of Kagome.'_ An eerie smile crept up her lips, _'This is my destiny... To be filled with hate, anger, jealousy..._'

Sometimes, she wondered if she should continue this way, but she knew that she could never leave to the afterworld empty-handed. It was destiny that brought her back, and it was also destiny that she could only go back after she took her revenge... with Inuyasha. Yes, even though she knew that Naraku was to blame, she still harbored the hatred that accused Inuyasha. And with Kagome constantly occupying his mind, the jealousy grew.

'_I cannot love, for I only have hate within me. I have lust, I lust for the Taiyoukai. I have greed, I want both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I have envy, I envied my reincarnation for being their object of interest. In the end, when everything adds up, all I have is still hate.' _She mulled on the irony of her life.

It was Kouga's voice that brought her back to reality, "You hurt Kagome not once, but again and again. You took advantage of her kindness and concern. She had befriended you despite the fact that you're but a lowly hanyou, she cared for you, love you even. Yet you throw her away like some trash..." Kouga snarled, his claws flexed, "I will be the one who removed you from your sin..." He spat on the ground beside him.

They said that memories flashed past your eyes when you were in brink of death. Now Inuyasha was experiencing it, the memories that surfaced from within him... of him and Kagome. He watched the memories with dull golden pupils, their first meeting, the first time he was sat, her determination to kill Yura, the danger she went through, the tears she shed for him, again and again. Yet... she always forgave him, so unlike Kikyo.

'_How many times was it? How many times had I hurt her? How many times had those tears fall?'_ he squinted his eyes, he abused her forgiving character and in the end, he, a hanyou, threw her, his first true friend and perhaps his love, for a dead corpse. What did she feel? Could she ever forgive his largest mistake?

"Sayona-" Kouga froze in mid strike. What were those youki? It was so strong! He lifted his head, as did Inuyasha, who had too sense the ominous presence.

Even their sharp youkai sight could not catch it, all they saw were a blue sphere in between a black and a white streaks, flying so fast that they were gone in the next second. Inuyasha's nose twitch when he caught the distinct scent, now he knew why was the sphere so familiar to him. It was,

"Sesshoumaru"

# Back To Sesshoumaru #

The three of them were silent as they traveled, Youko journeyed by leaping from trees to trees which such speed and power that he seemed to be flying. Whereas Kuronue... well, he was flying with his wings.

"How long till we reach Mt Hiei?" Kuronue asked, he was not one who traveled outside much, therefore he could not pinpoint the exact time they would need. It had been 5 decades since he last ventured to the Northern Lands as neither was he and Youko, nor Sesshoumaru was in friendly terms with Lord Enma.

Lord Enma, just thinking of his name brought a biter taste in their tongue. That Lord thought that Japan should be divided like how some other countries had done. He was different though, his ambition was to divide Japan into three, Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai, a world he wished to rule since he was an elemental youkai who could control spirits. He wanted to control the life after death, wanted to determined the fates of youkais and ningens alike, wanted to tamper with the lives of people, most of all, he wanted to be called, the God.

He tried to convince them into doing it, but all four lords refused. The Lord of Southern Lands, Kaze, was the first who refused.

He was a Lord who was not bothered by the presence of ningens, in fact, his Lands were filled with them. He was kind, and was also intelligent despite his young age. He understood the danger of letting Enma rule his so called Reikai.

Youko and Kuronue had different reasons for this. They also believed that it was a foolish decision to let Enma rule, but unlike Kaze, they had some other reasons. They had a hobby, and this hobby involved ningens. They loved playing pranks on ningen villages for they were so much easier to scare compared to youkai villages, they took amusement in seeing ningens' shock and fearful countenance.

Sesshoumaru though, said the most perplexing statement, "The borders between this world and next is not to be tampered with." Then he left without another word.

Now... Kuronue glanced at the bundle in Sesshoumaru's arms, now he had a new reason to keep Japan as it was. He raised his eyebrows when Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her to shield her from cold, not minding the blood that soaked through the bandages. _'Hmmm... It seems that he too had another reason.'_ He smirked, things were getting interesting.

"2 days without rest, 3 with a night rest." Sesshoumaru stated, his eyes staring ahead.

"Make it 2 and a half with a night rest tomorrow." Youko leapt from another, his eyes staring at Kagome, not worrying about the road as the plants moved by themselves to provide him with a landing branch and made way for him. "She needs to get used to the coldness in Northern Lands, or she will freeze if we keep flying like this."

Kuronue chuckled, "You're not flying Youko."

Youko had a smirk adorning his face when he looked ahead, "Whatever"

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them through the mirror of a pale child. "Kukuku... Such weakness my dear Lords." His scarlet eyes gazed out of the window as the mirror went blank. "It's your turn Kanna, Kagura died in front of Sesshoumaru, avenge her." The pale child nodded emotionlessly and stepped out of the room.

"Kukuku..." Naraku chuckled, "Kwakwakwakwa!" his eerie laughter reverberated through the walls of the castle. (A/N: **-shiver-** that was scary.)

The three Lords were currently resting, slightly fatigued by the long sprint. Sure they were Lords, but it did not mean that they were invincible, they had their limits too! They had placed Kagome on soft grass bedding as Youko took out a roll of bandage that he previously found in her bag from inside his white obi. They had left the bag with the kids so as to lessen their burden, hell that bag weigh heavier than Kagome!

"Time to change bandage!" Youko purred, stalking up to her sleeping form with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Kuronue snatched the bandage from his hands, "Dream on Youko, you'll only rape her, not bandage her." Kuronue narrowed his eyes warily at him who had his oh-I'm-so-innocent-how-could-I-do-such-a-thing face.

Sesshoumaru was a usual, standing under a tree, though this time his eyes were closed, trying to regain whatever energy he lost... well, without avail. "No fair! You just want to see her for yourself!" Youko pouted in accusation. Kuronue stiffened in his tracks, "Hey! You don't go accusing people when you're the one who wanted to see!" a light blush was colouring his cheek beautifully.

Soon, they started to bicker like pups.

"Yes you want to see!"

"No, why would I want to?"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sesshoumaru pitied his abused ears, rubbing his forehead, he wondered whose pup did he kill in his previous life to deserve this. "Why don't you both just do it?" he cut them off. He did not care about them seeing her body, he had seen better, though not as well developed as hers. (A/N: ah, ah, ah, Sesshie-chan is getting naughty **-winks-**)

The two stopped, their hands gripping each other's haori, "You're right." They replied as though the idea never once popped into their mind. If he was another person, he would have fall to the ground and sighed. But this was Sesshoumaru, he was no other person, though he felt so old right then.

Surprisingly, the two changed the bandage in seriousness, no groping, no caressing, they did not even seem to notice anything except for her injury. It was not hard to understand, just by seeing the blood and smelling the poison was enough to get them out of their perverseness.

# The Next Day #

They were expecting the chilling cold so high up the mountain, but they were not expecting a Koorime to greet them. Said Koorime was leaning against a tree, his arms folded and his eyes closed, waiting. He was roughly 6ft tall, with hairs that put the sky to shame. It was short, barely reaching his shoulders, the front was divided into two by the middle, with green streaks on the right bangs. (Think of Touya with shoulder length hair.)

"I'm Shinji, the prince of the Koorime clan. Your large youki were sensed when you were still miles away." He pushed himself forward and opened his azure eyes. "What brings you here Sesshoumaru-sama, Youko-sama, Kuronue-sama?" he bowed in respect.

All three Lords narrowed their eyes at him, the prince of Koorime clans? _'Why will the prince of Koorime clans went through all the troubled to greet us?'_ Kuronue pondered, was it because of the threat they might pose?

"We want the Koori no ha-bu." Youko demanded, since he knew of their status, why bother to keep a low profile?

Shinji nodded, "Please follow me, you can put her in one of the empty huts." Youko, seeing the blizzard at the direction he was heading, gave Kagome a brief worried glance, would she be alright?

Kuronue was getting slightly suspicious as he fixed his gaze on the prince. Shinji's eyes were staring ahead, to where he was leading them, no emotion was flickering past his face.

They were led right into the village of Ice, the central village of the Koorime clans who lived all around the large mountain. Koorimes knelt at the sight of them, their heads hung in submission. Koorimes were polite beings, but somehow, the respect they received were very unusual, they acted way too polite that made the three Lords developed a sense of wary.

Shinji showed them into a simple hut. Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance, "Kuronue" he handed the fast asleep woman to him, "We'll be back." He stated, taking off his black outer haori and draped it over her body. Kuronue went to the corner and sat down, Kagome held tightly to his chest, "I'll see you at dawn." He said as they left.

Kuronue observed his bundle and wiped the sweat on her brow tenderly. These feelings were so foreign to him since he was not one who was interested in women. To him, they were only stress relievers, nothing more. Yet, he knew that she was different, something about her screamed the one and only. She intrigued him, attracted him like a bee to honey. All he wished from her was to see those beautiful smiles, it made him feel so miraculously warm inside.

He rubbed his temples with a thumb, watching her disturbed face with a frown. _'Is this... Is this what ningens call... love?' _

# Some Time Later #

Kuronue narrowed his eyes at the door, catching the approaching sound of footsteps. His right hand went to his scythe that was strapped to his black obi behind him.

A soft knock was heard before a female Koorime entered, a basket of fruits in between her waist and hand. Kuronue eyed her cautiously, scanning her every movement. Her eyes were dull scarlet, her face held no expression as she knelt before him and presented the basket to him. Then she left without a word.

Kuronue gulped, how long was it since he last ate? A week? Fruits were his weakness, it was very too hard to resist the temptation. He took a peach, his favourite fruit of all. He looked left and right for a spy or Youko in hiding. He never want anyone to know his fetish for fruits despite being a three quarter blood sucking Koumori youkai, he would be a laughing stock!

Sniffing for any sign of poison, he took a bite when none was sensed, happily savoring its sweetness. He ate three of it before Koorimes suddenly burst into the hut.

**BLAM!**

Kuronue growled and got onto his feet in alarm, "What's the meaning of thi-" he gripped his forehead with a hand when the image in front of him swirled around.

'_Damn... it was poisoned?'_ he cursed himself or letting his guard down. His line of sight was getting blurry and rubbing his eyes was all he could do not to drop his eyelids.

When he realized it, the room was filled with youkais, males and females alike. They were muttering incarnations under their breath, sending ice beams at him.

Having no way out, Kuronue sprung up with Kagome in his arms, bursting out of the house through the straw roof, barely dodging the ice attacks.

He willed his wings to flap as fast as they could, why were they attacking? Is this what they were planning in the first place? _'Screw it, all the signs were there! How stupid am I?' _he stared down, seeing the Koorimes running after him like bitches in heat chasing after the last man in earth.

This time, they sent thousands of icicles towards him. "Wha!" Kuronue swayed as he tried to dodge them and fight his sleepiness._ 'Damn sleepiness, pain in the ass._' He growled as he tried to keep Kagome away from the icicles. He cursed when an icicle scrapped him on his thigh.

'_Eh wait...'_ he felt less sleepy than before, smirking, he grabbed the icicle that flew his way. He faced the thousands of ice that head his way, _'I know that I hate ice.'_ With a constriction of throat, he let out a screech after making sure to create a barrier on Kagome's ears. (A/N: Uhh... he's a Koumori youkai **-smile sheepishly-**)

All the ice shattered into nothing at his high pitch shriek. The Koorimes and Ice apparitions covered their bleeding ears in reflex. That was what Kuronue needed, a distraction. Gripping the icicle in his hand tight, he plunged it into his thigh without hesitation, biting his own lip at the searing pain. He could care less about his injury, he need to bring Kagome into safety, and he could not risk anything.

He sighed in relief as the pain took over his drowsiness. He brought Kagome to a pine tree, settling her gently on Sesshoumaru's haori, "Shh... I'll be back." He whispered and laid a tender kiss on her forehead.

Taking out his scythe, he faced the enemies, floating over, he estimated their numbers. There were approximately 50 of them. They charged at him, making swords out of ice, not caring about their bleeding ears.

"Baka! You'll need another thousand of your kind to put a scratch on me!" Kuronue glared at them, dashing to them as a black streak.

It all happened too fast! One second an Ice apparition was positioning his ice sword, the next second the ice sword was sliced into two, along with their neck. Kuronue's face held a sinister smirk, he was ruthless when it came to killing, he loved the warmness of their life blood spilled on his body, the terror in their face.

His ears twitched every now and then as he sliced through another one, making sure that Kagome was still fast asleep. He never wanted her to see him in this state, this merciless youkai. He only want her to see him as the normal Kuronue, the Kuronue she was accustomed to.

"Die, die." That was the only word that was heard. Kuronue had a suspicion of them being controlled, oh well, why should he care? There were many Koorimes in Mt Hiei, one village should not affect their population that much.

He decapitated another insolent one, annoyed by their persistence. After all, these youkais were not meant to be fighters, but it seemed that they would fight till death claimed them. Short to say, he was pretty impressed by their leader to obtain such loyalty from them. _'Grr... I'll make sure I castrate that puny prin- Damn!'_ his head throbbed in pain, he was getting dizzy.

Taking his dizziness to advantage, one of them brought down his ice sword to him. But before it could hit, Kuronue had vanished, mutilating him into unrecognizable pieces. He shook his head, _'Just a few more Kuronue...'_ he told himself, eyeing the 4 leftover, not even noticing that he was coated by his enemies blood from head to toe.

He bit his lip again, dodging an uncalculated attack and beheaded the careless youkai with his scythe. Blood splattered about the snow ground. They never let him rest, attacking him almost immediately. Kuronue gritted his teeth, squinting his eyes for better vision.

With a loud roar, he called for Youko with his telepathic abilities while slicing two of them on their stomach. As their guts spilled and their bodies went limp, he struck his hand out at the last one, his claws deeply embedded in his chest, pulling out the essential organ to function.

He panted as he let the organ dropped from his hand, watching as the last enemy went limp and fell with a soft 'thud'. His breathing was ragged as he tried to fight his drowsiness, but it proved to be harder than he thought. He dropped to his knees, praying that Youko heard his call and hurried back before another got there first._ 'Damn it... Kagome...'_ the desire to sleep finally consumed him, causing his body to slump onto the crimson snow.

After he went into the state of unconsciousness, a small pale figure that was camouflage by the snow stepped out from behind the pine tree, the same tree that Kagome was resting under. "Kagome..." she called softly, a petite and holding a black shard.

She bent down in front of the Miko and pushed the shard to her forehead, her eyes void of emotion. Kagome, having no more power to resist it, whimpered as the shard fused into her forehead.

The next second, her dull eyes snapped open.

_TBC..._

Reviews:

Tomoyo and 13 friends: Uhh... your friends will hurt you?I guess I saved you with this update P

keewlseshyluver: No problem!Another super long chappie for you!

kikyouhater37: Uh...hope that this is fast enough

KuroNinHaku: OMG Youko and internet? I can imagine what kind of sites he would go to! ahahahhaha

know-it-all: Ya I know that there are a lot of Sess/Kag, but... well don't worry,Youko and Kuronue will continue fighting for her!

Theatres des Vampyre: Well I think that Inuyasha have a scent of smell. Don't you know that dogs love bones? hauhauhauha

xBankotsu's Girlx: hahaha I prefer Fluffy, but oh well, I'll try to put in a few words of iceberg! hauhauhau : P

starlitbaby701: Should'n't that be my question? You omigosh so many times! Are you okay? hahahhaha : P

Kill-All-Flamers: I juz can't help it! Cliffies are just soooooo... -thinking of a word- ok let's rephrase that, Cliffies make everything interesting: P

Lady Inu: Hiei will be coming, but not now, somewhere later -grins- I don't want to spoil everything so... Well Hiei will be coming!(dunno what I'm talking abt)

KishLover123: Yesh this will be a Sess/Kag no matter how many people want it to be a You/Kag/Kuro


	14. Chapter 14 : A Kiss To Awaken

Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha nor YYH is mine

Chapter 14: A Kiss to Awaken

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Youko-sama, we will be arriving soon." The prince of the Ice clan, Shinji, lead them to where the spring of Ice was, the spring where the Koori no Ha-Bu grew. Youko, who was silently following, felt an endless tugging in his heart, as though telling him not to continue any longer... why was he feeling this way?

Images of Kagome surfaced in his mind, images of her sweat glisten features struggling to purify the poison. She could never win against it, it was too strong for both ningens and youkais, it was a miracle that she could battle it for this long.

He did not want to leave, he wanted to be the one who stayed by her side, watching her, taking care of her. But alas, he was the one who created all this mess, it was his responsibility to take care of it, especially when her life was in line. Oh how he envied Kuronue right now, how he wished that he could come along, he hated to be with the ice berg of all the people.

For centuries they were rivals, rivals and companion. They fought for things like power, knowledge, appearances, hell they even fought on the silkiness of their hairs, which ended with Youko s winner of course, since he was a Kitsune, a very vain one at that. They were both very alike, hairs, eyes and their taste in clothing, therefore, many youkais loved to compare them.

Youko could remember every single time they competed like it happened just yesterday. There was one when they were young pups of 14 youkai years. Youko had a crush on this particular Inu youkai, but unfortunately enough, she liked Sesshoumaru. And guess what eh did? He fucked the girl before throwing her away like he always did, like some common whore.

Youko had been furious then, he was so angry that even Kuronue had a rough time trying to calm him down. But in this memory, there was a happy ending. Youko found out that after she was dumped, she went groveling for his attention. It was then that he realized, Sesshoumaru had purposely done it to show him her true self, a real bitch. That was also when the three of them vowed never to take a mate unless all of them approved the female.

Now, the three of them desired the same woman. There was no need for him to speak it out loud, he could clearly see it in his eyes that he too, wanted Kagome. He had no idea why was he denying it, but he could vaguely guess, it was most probably his pride about taking a ningen as mate or the fear of rejection. He and Kuronue too had doubts about taking a ningen as mate.

Her short lifespan.

After much discussion about it, they decided to believe that the Shikon no tama would most likely went back to her body and prolonged her life. It was a large risk, that they understood, but what choice do they have? They did not want to give up on her!

Suddenly, a high pitch screeching was heard. Youko's hands went to his abused Fluffy appendage, wincing at the loudness and its high frequency. _'Youko!'_ he heard his name being called through a telepathic link. No mistake! It was Kuronue! "Damn it, he's in trouble!" Youko cursed and pivoted to dash back when a blue blur appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

It was Shinji.

Youko hit his own palm, cracking his knuckles, "I should've known..." he spat, reaching for his rose. Shinji wasted no time in attacking him with youki filled snowballs, his eyes void of emotions. _'Why didn't I realize it sooner? They were being controlled'_ he admonished himself for being careless while easily dodging the snowballs.

While he was busily 'taking care' of Shinji, Sesshoumaru was scanning the area with his sharp golden eyes. They were in the part of the mountain where snow were scarce and lush grasses and trees filling the place. He gazed around... trees... grasses... puddle... grasses... wait, rewind back, puddle?

A smirk graced his lips as he spotted a plant partially submerged in the puddle. A plant with green stems spreading out and little snow-like Fluffy balls attached to them. The plant was about half a foot, barely visible for a normal person to see, but then again, he was no normal person.

Quickly he made his way to the Koori no Ha-Bu and grabbed it out of the freezing water fast. He kept it in his haori as Youko finished his opponent with a sharp knock by the hand, rendering him unconscious. "What are you standing there for Fluffy? Kuronue and Kagome are in grave danger!" he yelled before rushing back to the Ice village with Sesshoumaru by his side.

They were greeted by a massacre, heaps of the Ice apparition and the Koorimes' dead bodies lying about, staining the pure white snow. A feeling of dread rose in Youko as he scanned through the bodies, pleading to whatever Gods out there that neither Kuronue nor Kagome was one of them.

A sudden splitting sound of the wind alarmed them. They jerked their heads to the side just nicely as a purifying arrow wheezed past the space in between them. There in the middle of the massacre, stood Kagome wearing Sesshoumaru's haori with a katana on her hip, a bow was in her right hand while the other was pulling another arrow out of the quiver.

"Kagome! What are you WAH-" Youko yelped when he was being pulled back by the collar, barely dodging the arrow that flew past him. "That's not her you fool." Sesshoumaru flung him a few feet away before leaping out of the arrow's way.

Just then, a large swarm of Ice apparitions lunged forward, their eyes blank, their hands froze into an ice sword. Sesshoumaru and Youko growled in annoyance, shoving them away with swings of whips. Sesshoumaru cursed when they refused to stay still.

"Impudent fools!" he snarled and slashed through their bodies with his acid whip, his eyes constantly going to Kagome who was aiming her arrow at him. Being careful not to swing his whip to her direction, he killed them one by one.

Then he caught sight of Kagome releasing her arrow. He easily dodged it by maneuvering himself to the side. It did not end there though, the arrow stabbed itself into the crimson snow...

**BAM! **

And a loud explosion occurred.

"Cih!" Youko made his way out of the falling snow in a quick dash. Sesshoumaru appeared by his side a second later, calmly watching as tidbits of the crimson snow fell onto the ice apparitions, rendering them immobile as the purifying aura sizzled into their skin like acid.

"That got to hurt like..." Youko hissed, he did not want to think of it. Both he and Sesshoumaru fixed their eyes on the Kagome who was pulling out another arrow from the quiver. "Hey Sesshoumaru, what did you do to her?" Youko spoke lowly as he braced himself to escape when she released that freaking scary arrow.

"She released her dormant power." Sesshoumaru replied, watching as the Ice apparitions stumbled to them with burn marks all over their pathetic bodies. Youko hissed as he readied his rose whip, "Hate to think what'll happen if she could manipulate them to her will." His keen pupils caught Kagome notching her arrow and releasing it at them without a second thought, her eyes dull black.

Youko leapt away from the blast again, staring at her elegant form. It saddened him that she was unable to fight the spell, but then again, she was poisoned and was unconscious, it could not be helped.

"Kagome! Stop this!" Youko yelled while he whipped an ice apparition away. "Sesshoumaru!" that one word spoke of many things, Sesshoumaru nodded as Youko leapt away from the Inu youkai to inspect the area for any suspicious youkai.

Sesshoumaru did not bother to test the air, what good would it be when all that entered his nose were the scent of blood and death?

As he finished the leftover enemies with a swipe of his youki whip, he caught something from the corner of his eyes. He whirled his head, causing his eyes to widen by a fraction. That pale white child... "Youko!" he let out a guttural growl, fury seeping into his being, he should have known it, Naraku.

Youko too growled when he spotted Kanna standing there without a care to the world. He could smell nothing nor sense her youki, she must be a void youkai, but why was she attacking them? Void youkais were known to be reserved and quiet, it was very rare for them to be seen, even rarer for them to actually attack.

He stood a few feet before the girl, "State who you work under." He growled, the coward, hiding behind a child and using her to do his dirty work. He would not believe that this barely 10 youkai years child doing such vile things.

"Sesshoumaru kill Kagura..." she murmured emotionlessly, "Kill the three Lords, kill Kagome..." with that, she stepped back and disappeared.

As though the action was a command, a dark figure came out from the back of a pine tree, a figure that clashed on the color of the surrounding. Youko could have swore that his heart stopped beating right then, it could not be real, he refused to believe it, how could he lost to those small fries?

Yet deep in back of his hear, he knew that it was real, he was expecting it... dreading for it. When he first saw Kagome in the middle of the massacre, no, when he first heart his screech for help, he knew that he had fallen.

Now there he was, standing there with his favorite weapon, the scythe. It was the same scythe that he and Sesshoumaru made for him during their younger time, the scythe that they made with their own hands.

- Flashback –

12 youkai years Kuronue was sitting on a boulder, watching lazily at the scene he was bestowed. Before him were his two friends, Youko and Sesshoumaru, and they were fighting over some silly stuff... what was it again?

"That apple is mine Fluffmeister!" Youko shouted. Oh yes, the apple that was currently in his hand. It was the last apple from all the trees in the forest... _'How did it happen again?'_ Kuronue wondered.

(A/N: Cute name **Fluffmeister** from xBankotsu's Girlx! THANK YOU FOR THE CUTE NAME! Oh and the katana is not Tenseiga! Sesshoumaru received Tenseiga when he was older!)

"I found it and pluck it." Sesshoumaru growled, placing his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Very funny, you were the one who sliced the branch off with you 'mighty' katana and I was the one who pick it up." He stuck his nose up, a rose already in his hand.

Kuronue sighed and shook his head as their taunting began anew.

"If you realize, I was the one who **FOUND** it Mister I-look-at-the-mirror-at-least-99-times-a-day." Sesshoumaru took a step closer menacingly. As always, Youko was never one to back down from a challenge. "You're just jealous because I'm more **'FOXY'** then you are Mister I-brush-my-tail-at-least-99-times-a-day." He spat.

"This Sesshoumaru never want to be a **FOX**." Sesshoumaru flared at him, taking yet another step forward. Youko growled at the insult, "It's not as if you could. This Youko is way better than a **MUTT**!" again he rose to the challenge.

"This Sesshoumaru is way better than a **VIXEN** wannabe." He taunted, taking another step forward. Youko too took another step closer that they were standing with only a foot separating their faces, "At least this 'vixen' was **WAY BIGGER** than a **MUTT**!" that got a growl from the prince of the Western Lands.

"You want to compare that?" he bit out venomously.

**BONK BONK **

In a split second, the two were kneeling on the ground, rubbing a huge bump on their head. "Baka!" Kuronue shook his head, throwing two halves of the apple to them, sliced cleanly in the middle. "I was thinking about things and you both are quarreling like some newborn pups!" he made them sit the Japanese style as he berated them as though they were **HIS** pups.

It was really ironic how a pup that was born earlier could be so much different from those born after him. Kuronue was the 'big brother' of the group, he was always the mature and calm one who understood the meaning of 'consequences'. He was never one who use brute forces to take care of things, preferring to avoid bloodshed and usually took it only as last resort. Blood triggered his dark side and it took a lot to sate the need of his blood beast.

"Thinking?" Youko asked

Kuronue nodded, "Father wants me to select a weapon for training... I want a weapon that not only can be use as a whip, it could also be use as a blade... I wonder if such weapon existed." That sentence caused the two rivals to perk up. Kuronue never want anything before, he as always satisfied with what he had. At that moment, the two rivals caught each other's eyes and realized that they were in the same train of mind.

For their 'big brother' Kuronue, they have a truce.

- End Flashback –

It was made of some complicated stuff that had long gone from his mind. It took them the whole summer to hide it and create it at the same time. And now he was under control of some kid and was attacking him with it...

"Kuronue" his voice was soft and pleading, like a whine of a lost pup.

"Youko, stop being pathetic, that's not Kuronue." He could hear Sesshoumaru's hard voice along with the sound of two metals meeting each other. Youko nodded, he grabbed the blade of grass under his feet and dashed to his 'big brother' (Even though he preferred to regard him as his soul's partner)

The grass lengthened in between his fingers, creating a thin blade which he attacked Kuronue with. Kuronue blocked it with his scythe, staring at him through shadowed eyes.

"Kuronue! Wake up!" Youko pleaded, only to find him gone. He straightened himself and searched around for his presence, _'Where's he?'_ he though, _'Up?'_ he took a quick glance up, _'No, not up.' _He scanned the surrounding, _'Where's he? What ability did he use? Did he learn how to shrink? Wait! Shrink!'_ Youko gulped as a black figure enlarged behind him, _'His favorite ability is...'_ he dodged the blade that came from behind him and distanced himself.

"Shadow stealth." He smirked as he faced the Koumori youkai, "How could I forget..." he muttered as Kuronue vanished again.

Kuronue was in Youko's shadow, staring up at the still Kitsune, _'Kill... Kill him... Kill...' _a voice kept whispering in his mind, _'Kill him... Kill him...' _he gripped his scythe tight.

_'KILL HIM NOW!'_ with that he lunged up, plunging his scythe deep into the Kitsune's back. Feeling nothing from his success, he was ready to pull back and deliver another blow.

Only to find that he can't.

From the 'wound' that he inflicted, it was not blood that spluttered out, instead, it was vines, Youko's favorite long green vines.

The vines slithered around his body, binding him in a vice like grip. The figure in front of him was not Youko! It was made out of vines that shaped themselves like the Kitsune!

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Youko emerged our from the back of a pine tree, "The real Kuronue would never fall for that cheap trick." He made his way to the trapped Kuronue, "I'm not only recognized as the Lord of the Eastern Lands and a plant master." He stopped behind him, "I'm also known as the illusionist." He brought down his hand right on his pressure point, watching as he fell unconscious upon the impact.

He sighed as Kuronue slumped onto the ground as a 'vine mummy', "If only I could beat you like this when you're sane..."

# On the other hand #

When Youko knocked Kuronue unconscious, Sesshoumaru had too slammed Kagome away from him with the force he held on his Tenseiga. Kagome was flung to a large tree with a loud 'THUD'. She spurt out blood from her mouth as her katana left her hand.

Nevertheless, Kagome charged to Sesshoumaru again, her palms glowing a weak pink color. "Sesshoumaru! Stop her movement! There's still poison!" Sesshoumaru caught Youko's shout.

Did he think he don't want to? He stared at the poisoned Miko, it was not that easy for him. His eyes widened when he saw her faintly glowing hands, he ground his teeth as he was pushed down to the last thing in his mind.

He stabbed his Tenseiga onto the snow and took out the Koori no Ha-Bu from his haori. He bite off the top portion of the herb as she neared.

Her hands pushed against his chest, gripping his haori to prevent him from escaping. Sesshoumaru hissed at the feeling of the purification, it was like acid slowly melting his body, and this was done in her weak state! He got to do it fast or he would be purified!

Roughly he grabbed her chin and yanked her face up to him.

"Suman, Kagome."

He crashed his lips down onto hers.

_TBC..._

Reviews:

inuyashagirl: DAMN STRAIGHT! They are SUPER hot!

Shelly: I'm sorry but please don't wait for it, the next update will be on January (I'm going for a vacantion)

Lass: GREAT? AW I was the one who wish to be able to write like you! Youroneshot is so cool! and it's Inu/Kag! I never like Inu/Kag!

StarPrincess2020: Me too! -sigh- :P

evilmaniac: HAUHAHUA Your name really suits you! Maybe I will try it -grin-


	15. AN

Urmm... I apologize but this is not a chapter. (If you noticed it I've place a short message on the author's note on chapter 14)

**I figured that not everybody will notice the short little author note in chapter 14 so I'm going to informed you all about this with this author's note.**

I will be going for a trip back to my homeland, I don't have a laptop and therefore cannot continue the story **FOR THE TIME BEING!** I don't know when I will be back as my mum wanted to pull me back and study there because of some personal things... So there might be a possibility that I will be transferring back to my homeland.

And what does it got to do with the fic? Since the transferring stuff is still uncertain as for now, I don't know when I will be back to my com. So there are two possibilities:

1) If the transferring is cancelled, I will be back at around **January** so **don't bother to check on this fic during December!** The next update will be around the **1st to 10th of January**!

2) If my mum insists on me transferring, then... well I'm not so sure but I think I will be getting a laptop... but I'm unsure about the update date (most likely after I got the laptop and with the internet connections and some other stuff)

I just want to tell you all that I won't be updating this fic during the December but this fic will **NEVER** be discontinued. I spent too much time planning for this fic (since it's my first) and I don't want my hard work to go down to the drain because of some silly stuff.

I'm sorry for those who wanted an update since the last chapter is really really cruel. Well, if I'm in your shoes right now, I will be flaming the author ahhaha. Maybe I deserve a flaming... Oh well all I can say is **SORRY**! **I'M SORRY x 100000000000000 **

**I'm sorry for wasting all your time!**

Lady Kurama


	16. Chapter 15 : Her Confusion

Disclaimer: Neither Inu or YYH are mine!

**Lady Kurama: You know what, I felt that 'nothing youkai' is a bit weird... so I'm going to change it to void youkai (that sound way better) hope you don't mind! **

Chapter 15 – Her Confusion

All she saw was black... black, black, black and black again. What was going on? Where was she? Where were they? What happened to her?

'They'? Who were 'they'? 'Her'? Who was 'her'?

Pain!

What was this? What was this hot searing pain that was engulfing her? She could feel it spreading throughout her body, to her thigh, her arms, even to the tips of her fingers. She could hardly breathe... breathe? Was she even breathing?

Ah... she remembered now. That day...she wondered, were they fine? They would not harm each other right? Hopefully they won't, perhaps this time, Kuronue would stop them. She hated seeing them fight, not that she would see it again, she was dead wasn't she? _'Dead because some Taiyoukais decided to fight for some unreasonable stuff.' _She thought, sighing mentally.

OUCH!

Wasn't she dead? Why was she feeling pain? Shouldn't she be in the realm between this world and next? Where was she?

Out of nowhere, she saw bright light. Light? Was she supposed to go there? What was waiting for her there? She hesitantly reached out for it, watching as it slowly enveloped her, welcoming her to its warm depth. She sighed in pleasure and gave herself into it, relishing it warmness. Did death feel like this? This free? This warm? This protective? Did death actually feel this loving?

# Meanwhile #

"That bastard!" Youko was positively seething, his amber irises was seeping with crimson blood. _'How dare he...'_ he clenched his hands tight, so tight that droplets of blood was dripping down to his partner's body under him. He watched as **HIS** Kagome opened her gorgeous sapphire eyes as Sesshoumaru pulled back almost reluctantly.

Sesshoumaru gazed deeply into her half lidded eyes, seeing colour returning to her pale face. Her lips had tasted tantalizingly sweet, and with the exhausted expression she was sporting now, he could not help but want more.

'_Curse the fox, she mine!'_ his hand snaked around her head and pushed it up to reintroduce her addictive appendage with his demanding and dominant lips. This time, neither did she struggle nor did she attempt to push him away. Quite the opposite in fact, her petite hands got his haori into a vice-like grip, pulling him closer to her. His beast roared at her acceptance within him, urging him to feast on the mouth watering morsel before him, to savor every inch of her, to make her remember every single detail about the mind blowing kiss that they were sharing.

It felt so great... this was what she was searching for, this safeness she felt, like how she always felt whenever she was with Blue Rose-san.

Blur Rose-san! Was this Blue Rose-san? Did he come to rescue her? Rescue her from what? Feeling dizzy and exhausted, her hands slithered up and wrapped around his neck as she lost all coherent thoughts and focused solely on the sensation he evoked on her.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the single corrupted shard that was embedded inside Kagome's forehead came off, falling onto the white snow, glowing lavender with purity.

Kagome moaned as she pulled back at the lack of oxygen, "Blue Rose-san...?" she breathed out, slowly lifting her eyelids. Sesshoumaru went tensed and growled, "I see that you're awake." He stated emotionlessly, turning away from her to the furious Kitsune Lord. "Fox, locate the youkai." He commanded, scooping the stunned Miko like a little newborn pup.

It wasn't him? It was not Blue Rose-san? The person she kissed was not Blue Rose-san? How? How could she mistake Sesshoumaru for Blue Rose-san? They were like day and night!

It was then she noticed the massacre, "What... happened?" she asked Youko, who snatched her away almost immediately when Sesshoumaru neared, glaring at him with hatred and rage.

"Kanna" it was Sesshoumaru who answered it, ignoring the angry Kitsune whose glare intensified upon realizing that he was ignored. Kagome groaned, "Somebody is going to explain what happened when I was asleep after we're done." She rubbed her forehead, "And why am I feeling so tired and oh..." she moaned, "I think I 'm having a headache."

Youko was staring at his soon-to-be mate in concern, all about Fluffmeister forgotten. "You're poisoned Kagome, don't try to move too much." He tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

Kagome groaned once more, out of everything, why must it be poison? She still remember the last time she was poisoned by the Shichinintai who wanted her as his wife, just another second and say goodbye to Feudal Era. It was so horrible that even Inuyasha cried, though he refused to admit it. "Put me down Youko." She ordered, her breathing unstable. "I need my bow and arrow."

"You have no weapons now Kagome." Youko told her, slowly setting her on her feet. Kagome cursed under her breath, "Only my arrows... they're the only thing that can stop Kanna." She held onto Youko for support. Youko had his eyes closed, spreading his youki out to communicate with the plants surrounding the area.

"Alright Kagome, I want you to stay her and take care of Kuronue." Youko uttered the command with his eyes shut. "She's there!" his golden pupils snapped open and both Taiyoukais sped off to a pine tree which suddenly shook and burst with a loud explosion.

_'That was some creative entrance.'_ That was the first thing that entered Kagome's mind when the lesser youkais appeared out of nowhere in the smoke. She knelt down beside Kuronue, what happened to him? Was he unconscious to protect her? Was she so useless? Why was she so weak? Tears welled up her eyes as she apologized over and over again to the Koumori youkai, "Gomene Kuronue... if only I'm stronger... gomene..." she stroked his cheek.

She turned to the other two Taiyoukais who were busy slaying all that blocked their way, clenching her palms to fists. She wanted to fight alongside them, she refused to be a burden. She wanted power, the power to protect them, to help them. With determination, she closed her eyes and searched within herself, _'Onegai, give me your strength.'_ She pleaded to herself.

Slowly as she opened her eyes, she saw the bright lavender glow on her palms. A warm smile graced her lips, she began focusing on her hand, willing it to be a bow and arrow. She had no idea how she did it, but when she opened her eyes, there in her hands were a pink spiritual bow which was accompanied with an arrow.

She strung the arrow bow and aimed towards the lesser youkais, her eyes searching for the little pale Naraku detachment, Kanna. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice her for he swung his whip horizontally to create space and hint the presence of the void youkai.

Kagome fixed her eyes on that spot, searching for Kanna in the midst of the youkais. She was not that difficult to spot since the dark colour of the lesser youkais greatly contrasted with her pale white figure.

"Please... Hit the mark." She murmured under her breath, she was certain that if this arrow was to fail, she would not have any more strength to create another one. Aiming sharply, she released her arrow. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when Youko landed on the arrow's way. Fortunately, Youko caught sight of it, he yelped and narrowly dodged it, throwing Kagome a playful glare.

All the youkais within the arrow's way were purified into ash without even a chance to scream out their pain. Kagome watched her own arrow in awe, it was unbelievably strong!

Kanna held up her mirror in an attempt to suck it in like before, but the arrow was different that the one she used to shoot, so the result was also different. Instead of being sucked in, the tip created a big impact on the mirror, and soon, a crack was formed, making its way outward from where it was created.

**Prang!**

Gone, just in a few seconds, the mirror from hell was shattered into million pieces. In just a few seconds, everything ended for Kanna, a void youkai without their mirror was as weak as ningen. Youko quickly eliminated all the lesser youkais with a single swipe of his rose whip, cleanly slicing them into twos.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the pale youkai, staring down at her emotionless expression, though there was a single line of tear rolling down her cheek.

"Bring me... to Kagura..." she whispered hollowly, letting what left of her mirror fell from her hands. Sesshoumaru gracefully unsheathed Tenseiga and in a single swipe, he sliced Kanna diagonally, right across her chest... the place where her heart should have been.

"This Sesshoumaru did not kill the Wind Sorcerer." Sesshoumaru stated as he returned his katana to its rightful place, turning his back to the huge black hole that opened behind him.

"She always... loves you..." he heard the distinct voice of the void youkai before she was sucked into the hole, where she would reunite with her sister once again.

"_Arigatou..."_

Kagome felt weak, her ki bow vanished from her hold. _'Finally..._' she sighed, her shoulders slumped as exhaustion took its toll on her. Youko shook his head, "I told you to stay still Kagome." He easily picked her up, shifting her so that she was safely tucked in his right arm.

"But... I helped right?" she panted, a smile playing on her lips. Youko smirked and nodded, grabbing Kuronue by his wings with his empty hand. The Koumori youkai hissed at the harsh treatment to his prized wings. "That hurts you pathetic excuse of a Kitsune!" he growled, struggling off the vines that entrapped him. Youko grinned, "How long have you been awake Kuronue?" he greeted teasingly.

Kuronue glared at him, lovingly petting his bat wings. "I'm sure you read the book: 101 things you should never do to a Koumori youkai. It's written so clearly that you should never!" he growled, "ever pulled a Koumori youkai's wings! It's at number 74 of the list you bastard!" he groaned at the sudden sting of pain in him mind.

Kagome giggled in Youko's chest, 101 things you should never do to a Koumori youkai? She wanted to read it and test every single thing in it on Kuronue. _'I wonder whether it's written in there not to dress a Koumori youkai with white clothing?' _she glanced at Kuronue's Goth appearance, _'Because it doesn't seem like he'll enjoy it._' Her giggling began to grow in volume.

"Fox" a cold emotionless voice broke the moment. Youko turned and snatched the herb that was thrown his way. "There's a river down the mountain." He stated before leaping to the direction of the village.

Kagome tightly gripped Youko's haori, burying her head in his chest. She had no courage to face him, what could she say to him? She could not possibly say, _'Oh your kiss was so magnificent but I was thinking about somebody else that time, I'm sorry.'_ Eh? Did she just think that his kiss was magnificent? _'Well, it was magnificent...'_ she blushed, _'Damn it girl! How dare you think of Sesshoumaru that way when it was Blue Rose-san you wanted to kiss?'_ she mentally slapped herself, _'I want to kiss Blue Rose-san? I didn't even know him!'_ In the name of Kami she swore that she was going insane!

"Kuronue, tell me how did you lose to those scum?" Youko spoke as they trekked down the mountain. Kagome blinked, she too whirled her head to focus on the Koumori youkai, "Yes... what happened when I was asleep?" she asked curiously, earning a chuckled from the Kitsune who was carrying her.

"When you're **POISONED** little vixen" Youko stressed. "We need to come here to get your herb." He explained briefly.

"When Youko and Sesshoumaru left, I was tricked into a sleeping poison." Kuronue grumbled. Youko elbowed the Koumori youkai, "Got tricked by a basket of peaches?" he snickered. Kuronue's face glowed into a dark shade of crimson, even darker when Kagome blinked in confusion and repeated the question, "A basket of peaches?"

"Don't you know little vixen? Kuronu- HMPF!" Youko's mouth was immediately slapped shut by Kuronue's palm, "Number 101 in the list..." he glowered at the Kitsune whose eyes were twinkling in laughter, "Never ever mention anything about fruits in front of Lord Kuronue." Kuronue stuck his nose up in arrogance.

Kagome coughed to Youko's haori, barely able to resist her laughter, "Your name... is in that book?" she giggled, pulling Youko's haori, "Is it true?" she looked at Youko, a huge grin plastered on her face. Youko retuned the grin, "It's more than true." He replied.

Kagome's giggled instantly turned in to full fledge laughter, "Oh my God! Your name... Ow ow... Itai!" she laughed so hard that her head started to hurt. Youko chuckled at the cute sight of his soon-to-be mate, her laughter was like the soft tinkling of bells in his ears.

Kuronue's face went red hot from embarrassment, it wasn't good? Having his name placed in the book was humorous for her? "I'm so going to kill that Kuchiki Suzuki." He vowed, pulling his hat down to cover his face as much as it could.

"Kuchiki... who?" Kagome was shaking in laughter. "The writer" Youko responded with a smirk. That only further fueled her laughter, she was sobbing then, sobbing out of both happiness and the pain in her head. "Oh Kami... itai! Itai!" she laughed while tightly gripping her head.

Youko and Kuronue soon stepped into the river bank, one grumpy while the other had a wide grin on his face. He lowered the giggling and crying woman on the grass patch, growling softly to calm her. "I'll be fixing your antidote, why don't you talk to Kuronue?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Very funny Youko." Kuronue growled, sitting beside the once again laughing Miko. "Kagome, you got to be the most horrible ningen I've ever met!" Kuronue grumbled, folding his arm with a huge pout on his face, expecting another wave of laughter to enter his elf-like ears.

There was a sudden pregnant silence.

"Huh?" Kuronue whisked his face to her, his heart skipped a beat when he caught upon Kagome. Her tears were still flowing down here cheeks, but her eyes were not twinkling with joy, it was blank... blank and aloof.

'_Most horrible ningen...' 'Kikyo is so much better...'_ all the thought were repeating in her mind. Why was she thinking about it? Wasn't she over with Inuyasha? Suddenly, the image of her kissing Inuyasha surfaced, their first kiss... one that she poured so much passion into.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?" Kuronue pulled her body up to his chest. Youko was by their side in a flash, a large fresh leaf on his palm, "What did you do to her you Okinawa!" he yelled, placing the leaf on her lips, forcing her to drink the white liquid.

"I don't know!" Kuronue titled her chin up so that she could swallow the antidote. "Kagome... tell me what's wrong..." he whispered soothingly. That seemed to get her back from her dazed stupor. She gripped his black shirt, panting. "Gomene, I... I remembered about my first kiss with Inuyasha." She sobbed, "I... I kissed him because I really loved him... but he only treat it as though I was supposed to do it... to save him..." she cried.

"Then... today..." she sniffed, burying her head in his chest, "I feel so cheap... like some slut..." she closed her eyes as the crystal-like tears never cease to fall. "People in my world treasure the kisses they received. Kisses should've been the best thing that happened in my life, it shouldn't be done for stuff like waking me up! I really feel so cheap..." she whined softly.

Kuronue and Youko stared at each other in sheer confusion, speechless. _'First kiss...' _were the words that popped up in their mind. They couldn't even remember the woman they had kissed, worst still their first kiss! _'And what did she mean by 'people in my world'?' _Kuronue wondered.

"And... he didn't even seem to care..." she sniffled, why was she being so weak in front of them? It wasn't even their problem.

Kuronue wiped her cheek with both thumbs, being extra careful with his claws. "You're a very unique female Kagome. I didn't even remember my first kiss." He smiled. Youko lovingly planted a gentle peck on her scalp, "Obviously, the number of females he kissed was more than the number of flowers in the palace." He teased.

Kuronue snorted, "At least that made me a great kisser, unlike you." Kagome could not help but broke into a smile at their attempt to cheer her up. Youko took her chin with his fingers, pushing it up to face him. "Listen Kagome, if those kisses are meaningless, then they weren't meant to be remembered." He stared deeply into her sapphire eyes, "But if you can't forget..." he trailed, "Then remember this." He whispered, tilting his head to the side, he lowered his eyelids and captured her luscious lips within his.

Kagome pupils widened when his tongue slithered out to taste her. Her brain went blank, unable to respond to his advance, there was only one sentence that kept on screaming in her mind, _'What is happening?'_

"Yes Kagome, think of this as your first." Kuronue took hold of her chin, pulling her from Youko. She barely got the time to breathe as Kuronue lightly replaced Youko's lips with his. Youko watched his partner savored her taste, treating it like some porcelain glass. Although unresponsive, those twin lips were sweeter than honey, so delectable that he understood why Sesshoumaru couldn't get enough of them.

Kagome was stunned, so stunned that even after he released her, she was incapable of moving. _'No...'_ unbeknownst to her, tears started spilling down her cheeks, _'No...'_ she raised her fingers to touch her tingling lips.

"Youko... Kuronue..." a deep baritone voice growled behind them.

_TBC..._

Lady Kurama: I wanna thank all the people that read this fic! Hope this update is fast enough! (I did promise one between 1st of Jan to 10th of Jan) :P Phew I had been typing this since I get back! Lucky me all the stuff are cleared and I'm staying here! Which mean no trouble in updating! -grin- hope you've enjoyed this chapter I'm currently typing the next one!

Reviews Chapter 14

KIgirls: Yes... i'll make Inu come back into the picture later -winks-

junnedc: BAH I think that I got them all OOC hahahahha

sexyvodka1125: Whoa! Sleeping beauty? OMG... maybe I should've name this story 'The twisted Sleeping Beauty' :P ahhahaha

Lass: Oh don't remind me of the fighting scenes, I had to spend the whole day just thinking about it and I haven't even wrote it down!

Luvergirl1632: My fav couple? That will be Kagome with either of these guys (Youko, Kuronue and Sesshy) threesome or foursome are more preferable though :P

Reviews Chapter 15

KIgirls: I'm sorry, but it will stay as Sess/Kag, but dn't worry, Youko and Kuronue play HUGE part in Kag life that if I didn't tell you, you would've expected a Kag/You/Kuro

TiokyAvi: Thx for caring, everything should be fine, my mum finally calm down after a huge argument. Phew


	17. Chapter 16 : Hell Hath No Fury Like What

Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha nor YYH is mine! And neither is the quote

Chapter 16 – Hell hath no fury like what?

There stood the Taiyoukai of the West in all his glory, several rabbits within his clawed hand. "Welcome back..." Youko smirked, taking the shocked Kagome to his lap, "Is there something wrong?" he purred, nuzzling her scalp lovingly.

Sesshoumaru dropped the rabbits, casting his level 101 glare. "You have no permission to touch her." he stated stoically, his knuckle flexing as though itching to be buried into someone's neck. Youko and Kuronue lifted their eyebrows, "Whose permission must we seek?" Kuronue was smirking in glee, "Yours?" Youko snorted in response to his words.

"Don't worry Fluffy," he pushed aside Kagome's hairs on purpose to reveal the silver rose tattoo resting on it, "We're courting, such things are trivial, especially when we wanted her to be ours." He purred, caressing her tensed cheeks.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden pupils, which were gleaming dangerously towards them. His hand was trembling, no, not in fear of facing them, it was trembling... trembling in the need to kill. He was beyond furious, he just went for a while to hunt and when he came back, they were sucking her lips without her consent! He would not turn his back on himself anymore, after seeing her so close to death, emotions began stirring up within him. The helplessness, the fury and the stabs of fear, he would not deny it any longer, he would deny himself no more.

From the moment he tasted her lips, all thoughts were gone save the need to possess her, mind, body and soul.

He needed her.

"Release her this instant fox." His voice was low, stern and commanding. Kuronue bared his fangs, "In your dreams Fluffy, she's ours from the moment we marked her. We follow the common youkais courting laws." He snarled, "You should know that unless agreed upon, no other are allowed to touch a youkai's soon-to-be mate." He stated coldly, daring him to move, "Remember Sesshoumaru... there are two of us." Youko added with a smoldering glare.

"It's also stated that the laws do not effect the woman's guardian and that they had the right to ensure the woman's safety from anyone." He eyed them emotionlessly, "Kagome had never mention about her parents, she had been traveling with this Sesshoumaru and given her life to the hand of this Sesshoumaru. Therefore, this Sesshoumaru is rightfully her guardian." He countered smoothly.

Both Youko and Kuronue hissed at the truth that sank into them. What none of them noticed was that Kagome had snapped back to reality ever since Kuronue opened his mouth, and now that she heard their words, she let out her very own growl.

She got out of Youko's lap with anger rolling off her body in waves, "I will not stay quiet when treated like some property." She scowled, "I am my own person, I decided what I want myself and **NONE** of you will control me." She emphasized. Sesshoumaru snarled back, didn't she realize that he was doing this for her own good? "You had no choice in this matter Kagome, you'll follow me right now." He ordered with an undying hint of warning.

"I don't think so Sesshoumaru-sama." She glowered, "Remember well that I'm a ningen and therefore **I DON'T ABIDE YOUKAI LAWS!**" she yelled, finally losing the edge. "Sure Sesshoumaru-sama, I followed you and depended on you for protection, but I never give my freedom to you! Perhaps I did with my life, but never my freedom!" she shouted, even when sitting down and glaring up with her weakened energy cackling around her, all the Taiyoukais though that she was gorgeous, like an imprisoned angel who had broke free from her cage.

As the words sank into his brain, Sesshoumaru growled at the audacity of the Miko, but decided to relent for now. Taking out a small object from his haori, he threw it to her before turning away to vent his anger on some unfortunate youkais nearby.

"And to you bakas!" she turned her flustered face to the two gulping Taiyoukai after she safely tuck the Shikon no kakera into her haori. "Till the end you two don't understand!" she exclaimed, "You two have no right to steal my kisses just like that! Kisses are meant to be shared only between loved ones! It's not something you forced on another!" she screamed in frustration.

Kuronue opened his lips to speak, only to be stopped by Youko's hand. His expression was serious, nothing like the usually sly Kitsune, no, this time Youko had entered the serious mode. "Force you say? Kagome we know that you enjoyed it. Why are you denying the fact? And we do understand Kagome, we're speaking the truth when we said that meaningless kisses are not meant to be remembered." His voice was monotonous, though it belied the soft look in his golden depth.

Kagome closed her hands into fist, "You still don't understand! My body might have betrayed me because I'm attracted to the both of you!" she shouted as red started to colour her cheeks, "But that was just physically! My mind is a totally different thing! Both of you don't love me, you're only interested in me for my strangeness. It's not for me! It's j-just for w-what I am! N-not w-who I am!" she cried, her voice stuttering.

Kuronue snapped back, "At first it might seem so Kagome." He gritted his teeth, trying to control the rage within him, "But people change Kagome! Even youkais like us can change! You're the one who don't understand us! We tried to show it to you, but you never noticed! All that was in your mind was what? I'm too young for this! What was that? You didn't even bother to ask what does this!" he pulled the sleeves of her haori to exposed their marks, one was a pair of bat wings while the other was a silver rose, "You didn't even ask what do these marks mean!"

Kagome cringed at the sight of his violet turning red eyes. What had she done? She never saw this side of Kuronue before. Kuronue had always been the calm and composed one, a little bit flirty but he was a gentleman. Seeing this part of Kuronue was frightening, it scared her!

"Do you even realize that with this mark, you're literally the Lady of the Eastern Lands? One that will remain with us for eternity? No you don't. Did you even once ask yourself why is it you, out of all other women in the world that receive this mark?" he glowered, his eyes flashing crimson in rage, "No you never, why? Because you didn't see us! We showed you everything through this mark, but you just didn't see!" he finished by shaking her shoulders.

"Kuronue, that's enough." Youko pulled him away so that he could kneel in front of the stunned Miko. "Kagome" he placed a palm on her cheek, his voice gentle, "What Kuronue meant is that at first, it is true that we are merely curious about you. But after you join us in our home, after that..." he paused, "misunderstanding" he said in distaste, "everything change."

Kagome raised her teary pair of sapphire blue eyes to him. Youko smiled, "It may seem unbelievable since you've been traveling with Sesshoumaru, but we youkais do have emotions, joy, sorrow, pain. We are no different from you beside the fact that we refused to show it. This is a hard period Kagome, we can't risk anything." He lightly peck her forehead, "Believe me, even that Fluffmeister have feelings, I've seen him cry centuries ago at the death of his mother." He murmured to her ear.

"Why... why are you telling me this?" she whispered as sobs raked her body, she still didn't understand. She was so lost in this confusing situation.

Youko smoothed her hair affectionately, "You're powerful and unique Kagome, but don't get us wrong. We gave you this mark not because of that. We chose you, out of all other, we chose you because we have feelings for you, deep feelings." He purred, "Being powerful and unique are just added bonus, we could care less about that." He stated honestly.

"Kuronue was mad because you can't seem to see that we're serious." He traced his own mark with a thumb, gazing at it with ineffable emotions in his eyes. "Did you know that once these marks were completed, it means that you'll spend the rest of your life with us? It might seem strange hearing this from us, but we will stay loyal to you Kagome, we will never betray you. It may seem impossible, but we guarantee that once we take you as our mate, we will never look at another." He swore solemnly.

Although he had spoken his part, there was still slight uncertainty and doubt in her eyes. Youko's hand slid down to her chin, and with his index finger, he lifted her head, "What's wrong Kagome? Is it not enough?" he frowned, "We can protect you like no other, we will stay loyal to you, and we can show you things that none other can..." he stared deeply into her eyes.

"We can see to your every need... What more could you want?" he asked.

Kagome lowered her eyes to escape his intense ones, "I... I want love."

Youko sighed, he was about to speak when Kuronue interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were back to their usual violet hue, now seeming tender and calm. "Now let meask you this Kagome..." his voice weaved the words soothingly, as though urging her to relax.

"Do you need love to be happy?"

Kagome jerked away from Youko's finger at the question, her shoulders were tensed as she stared from Kuronue to Youko with brine that was threatening to spill from her eyes. Youko maneuvered himself behind her, pulling her flush against him, growling lightly to her ear in an attempt to soothe her. Kuronue took the vacant spot at her front, "No, you don't. Even you yourself know that you don't need love to be happy." He stated, "We youkais never believe in love, but there's one thing that many of us know to be true." He whispered, leaning closer to her other ear.

"Power calls to power Kagome." Youko muttered.

"As do soul, to soul." Kuronue finished.

Kagome was incapable of controlling the persistent tears anymore, so she allowed them their freedom. She shook her head, _'Why are they telling me this?_' millions of questions were reeling in her mind. Again she shook her head, her hands went up to cover her twin listening appendage, "Stop it... Onegai... Stop it..." she whined, "Onegai..." this was too much! Everything was too much for her! She couldn't handle it! She refused to hear it any longer!

Youko and Kuronue gazed at each other and let out a breath, "We apologized for forcing this to you when you're still recovering..." the Kitsune Taiyoukai shifted her so that she was curled up in between his open legs, "We just want you to know that, we can and will protect you like no other, we can make you happy." Youko whispered and began rocking her back and forth, lulling her to sleep with gentle strokes on her raven mane.

"Perhaps Kagome, if you give us the chance... we can love you..."

She was so tired, exhaustion finally taking its toll on her as her mind slowly shut down. But before the process was completed, a picture of a blue rose surfaced in her mind. Unknowingly, she took hold of Youko's haori and murmured,

"Blue Rose-san..."

Two words, two simple words, it were all it took for the crimson blood to seep into their eyes, "Curse that Fluffmeister..." Kuronue hissed, baring his gleaming fangs. It was hard to buy the fact that this barely 5,6ft tall ningen managed to make the mighty ones fell from their graces, just a few simple words and they were ready to kill whatever that crossed them.

Perhaps the old saying need a little modification, for this phrase would indubitably manifest in every youkais' mind if they ever stumbled across them right then.

Hell hath no fury like two Taiyoukais scorn.

"Keh! Yaseookami! Stop following me!" a silver haired hanyou shouted as he sprung from branches to branches, with a brown blur under him.

Said brown blur, now known as Kouga, shouted back, "You're the one that need to stop following me around you Inukoro!"

For days these two hot-tempered youkais have been journeying at breakneck pace, taking only several hours of break during the night. When they saw Sesshoumaru and the other two, no doubt the Taiyoukais of the East, heading towards the Northern land in such rush, they know that something was amiss.

Inuyasha was first to realize that Sesshoumaru always ride on his dragons like some king when he joined a battle. Now that the dragons were missing along with the pathetic excuse of toad and kid, he could only guess what was wrong: Kagome.

_'Damn it Kagome, you better be alive.'_ He sniffed the air and nodded to himself, he could vaguely smell her, that sweet aroma of hers. She was just some distance ahead, with Shippou and a few unknown yet familiar scents.

"You baka, put me down this instant! I can walk!" Kagome's stubborn voice could be heard even from miles away. Youko winced in pain, glaring at the woman that was thrashing about in his arms. "Silence woman! And stop struggling, three days is not enough rest for your body." Youko dared her to disobey with one look from his eyes.

Kagome defiantly raised her head to the challenge, she was about to retort when Shippou's voice interrupted her, "Yes Okaa-san, three days is not enough!" Shippou sat comfortably on the Kitsune's shoulder. Kagome sighed, even her little Kit was against her. She smiled though, when she saw how the two Kitsunes interact, Shippou had started to open up to Youko when they returned, the memory was still fresh in her mind.

- Flashback –

Kagome was rested in Youko's open legs once again, looking around, she spotted Shippou sitting beside the fast asleep Jaken and Rin. He was glancing at her from time to time in uncertainty.

"What's wrong Shippou-chan?" she asked, gesturing for him to come closer. Shippou bit the bottom of his lips, locking his emerald green orbs at her, then shifting them to the figure behind her in nervousness. Kagome giggled when she noticed it, "Shippou-chan, it's okay... Youko won't harm you." She convinced.

Shippou stood up, then hesitated for a moment, scanning over the face of his Okaa-san for assurance. Taking a deep breath, he took a testing step forward. When he saw that Youko seemed to be watching him with gentle sun-kissed orbs, he took another, and another. It was only when he reached a few feet away did his breathing become laboured, yet, he still insisted on moving forward, approaching his mother.

"Yes Shippou-chan, come here..." Kagome cooed, a hand reaching out to welcome him. To her surprised, Shippou did not walk into her embrace, instead, he stepped beside her, staring up at the Kitsune Taiyoukai in both awe and fear. Youko smirked, this Kit was intelligent for his age, which could be no more than 50 ningen years. He removed a hand from his soon-to-be mate's waist and held it out in front of the little pup.

Shippou swallowed a lump in his throat and laid his baby-like hands on it, clasping his index. Kagome watched in curiosity as her little baby brought said finger up to his neck, to the point where Youko's claw was lightly grazing his throat. Although she knew that Youko would never harm him intentionally, panic still coursed through her, what if Shippou accidentally pushed it in?

The Kitsune Taiyoukai relaxed himself before pulling back his hand, only to pat on his orange head, one that would turn crimson red when he reached the age of two and a half centuries, the time for his Kitsune evolution.

Kitsune was unlike other mammal youkais in their aging system. Whereas other youkais grew as they aged, a Kitsune would remain in their pup state for two and a half centuries, after which he would instinctually create and hid himself in a cocoon for seven days. When the process was done, out came a full-grown Kitsune.

Youko recalled the time of his evolution, there had been many assassination attempts even from his own servants. Had it not been for Kuronue, who stayed guard without getting even a blink of sleep, he might have came out half-grown or worse, dead. The process could only be done once in a lifetime, if one Kitsune came out half-grown, he would stay like that for eternity. Many Kitsunes committed suicide for that humiliation they had to endure, being a half-grown Kitsune.

"Okaa-san! I did it!" Shippou pounced on the weak yet healthy-looking Miko. "I touched him! He patted my head! Does that mean that he's my Otou-san?" he grinned from ear to ear.

Youko let out a chuckle whereas Kuronue, who was hanging upside down a tree branch, smirked, "You can call us that Kit." He stated, folding his arms, trusting his legs to do their job.

- End Flashback –

However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she remembered the reason she was like this in the first place. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can I go home? I really need to go home! I haven't been home for more than a month!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, gazing up towards the sky. Memories flooded his mind of how everything started when she asked to go home. He went under the shade that the tree so graciously provided without a single word.

Youko gently placed his precious bundle on a boulder, kneeling a leg down by her side, "Where is your home little vixen? I'm sure that Fluffmeister will allow..." he took her knuckled and boldly planteda kiss on them.

Kagome shifted uneasily, glancing towards her guardian for help, was he still angry about the incident? "Urmm... Ano..." she was not sure what to tell him, should she reveal her secret? That she was not from this time?

Just as she was about to make her decision, a shiver went down her spine. Her shoulder tensed as she whirled her head to the direction of the West.

"Inuyasha... Kouga-kun..." she muttered.

Youko's eyebrows twitched, "Stop changing the subject little vixen, you won't get away with it." He snorted.

Kuronue, who was showing Shippou the joy of hanging on a tree, stopped when he heard footsteps approaching them, fast. With the squealing Kitsune in his hands upside-down, he kept his mouth shut to enjoy the show.

"Kago-" before the Kitsune Taiyoukai could utter another word, he was being slammed down to the ground by some bastard from behind. "Kagome!" two loud and rough voices were heard.

Sesshoumaru place his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga, but never once did he move. Kuronue raised an eyebrow, he had seen that hanyou once before, and that Ookami prince... he had met him on several celebrations. He grinned at the pitiful sight of the trampled Kitsune Taiyoukai, oh if only he had the ca-me-ra thing now...

"Kouga-kun! Get off! You'll suffocate Youko!" Kagome gasped at the Ookami prince who was currently squatting **ON** the Taiyoukai of the East's head! Kouga got off almost immediately, "That doesn't matter, Kagome! Tell me that you're not courted by the Taiyoukais!" Kouga desperately tugged her haori apart, exposing her creamy shoulders. Inuyasha growled at seeing the two marks, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga instantly.

"Never do that! Ever!" a ferocious growl was heard as a green whip came down on Kouga's offending arms. Had it not been for his speed, Kouga would have to say goodbye to them.

Both he and Inuyasha watch as a silver figure stood before Kagome, pulling her haori up to preserve her modesty. Kagome was grateful, slightly surprised at the respect Youko had for her. She had assumed that he was a pervert worst than Miroku.

"You bastards." Inuyasha unsheathed his prized fang as the Koumori youkai stood beside his partner, Shippou on his head. "Hey Inuyasha! Get away from my Okaa-san and two Otou-san! You baka!" he stuck his tongue out. He wailed though, when Inuyasha snarled at him, escaping into the protective arms of his mother.

"Inu-" "You have no right to scare our pup like that, being Sesshoumaru's half-brother makes no difference." Kuronue hissed out in fury.

"He isn't your pup!" Inuyasha clenched his Tetsusaiga, "Kagome is coming back with me! She isn't your plaything!" he demanded firmly, not caring that he was talking to the two possibly most powerful youkais in Japan.

"Never, not even in your dreams." Kuronue went to his battle stances, his scythe in his grasp. Youko smirked, slapping his whip down in respond to the upcoming battle. Kouga scowled and called upon his Goraishi, all rational mind gone save the need to kill these youkais and proved that he was the strongest and the best for Kagome.

The four youkais circled each other, not even noting the ki of anger that spiked in the air. Kagome was fuming in rage at the sight of them glowering at each other.

**"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"** she stood up and screamed her lungs out.

**BLAM **

Youko, Kuronue and Kouga jumped out of their skin at her shrilling shriek, all three backed away when she stomped towards the face planted hanyou. "I can't believe you Inuyasha! Why do you bother with my affair when you have Kikyo? Why are you so jealous? You are not my mother! You grrrr... **OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI**!" she yelled to the Inu hanyou who managed to pull his head up, only to be slammed down again.

Shippou by then had scrambled to Jaken and Rin, huddling together. Ah-Un's eyes were twinkling with mirth as they watched the scene played under the shade.

"All I want is to go home **NOW**! My mother is worried sick! I don't care what you say, Youko and Kuronue are going to take me home, **WITHOUT YOU** do you hear that you **SON OF A BITCH!**" immediately, a hand slapped over her lips as horror flashed through her twin sapphire blue orbs.

Ah-Un let out a contented growl of laughter, even Sesshoumaru's lips curled up in an amused smirk. A Miko, a supposedly purest person out of all being, cursed! Furthermore,this particular Mikowas the guardian of the Shikon no tama!

Painfully, the hanyou lifted himself, moaning curses while the Koumori Taiyoukai questioned about Kagome's village. Again Kagome grew silent and unsure, glaring at the three Taiyoukais and Kouga, what should she say?

"Keh! She live 500 years in the future, way out of your reach!"

_TBC..._

Lady Kurama: OKOK I know that you all want to kill me for taking so long, but trust me, you don't want to know what happened to me. Anyways, I don't know when I will update next, hopefully it won't be long but I'm not so sure myself, I'm sorry -sigh-

Reviews

toothpick99: Hahaha thx for liking this fic, I happen to like peaches too : P

Merely another reader: No, dun worry, I know that my tenses sucked and I don't mind Con' Cri' coz it's my bad -sheepishly- for some reason seem to urmm how do you say it, when I checked,I noticed that some of the words being linked together when it wasn't in the notepad, strange huh?

Angel2005399: MASHMALLOW i want i want i want i want! U BETTA GIMME MY MASHMALLOWS!

Luvergirl1632: check this kagkur website! katakoi.kloud-nine. com / storyline /join it together -winks-

Demonlordlover: Not really, they really care abt her, they're lords, you can't blame them for thinking that they can get everything they want hehehehe -grin-

xSesshomaru's Girlx: I am so jealous of KAG! -sobs-

midnightloon: If i tell you, where would the fun be? hauhauhauhauha all i can tell u is, i don't think i'll be adding any OC in this, i don't really like OC


	18. Chapter 17 : The Trip To The Future

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know what, you read it in every fan fictions. Hehehe

Chapter 17 – A Trip To The Future

_'The more I think about it, the more ridiculous this idea seemed...'_ the sound of beads rustling was the only thing her ears could identify. _'I can't believe that I'm doing this... why am I doing this anyways? Why did he request for this? What's his intention? No... it's more of what's THEIR intention?'_ thousands of questions, with no one to answer. She swallowed a lump in her throat, clutching the beads in her hand, sub-consciously willing it to vanish into thin air. The prospect consumed her with bewilderment and excitement, but there was this particular emotion that topped them, fear.

-Flashback- (SUPER LONG FLASHBACK ALERT:P)

As though an avalanche slammed upon them, bathing them with its coldness, they were frozen. One would have thought that they were statues in unique poses until they got a closer inspection of the very much alive youkais, hanyou and ningens? What an odd group they were.

It was only after several moments later that Kouga opened his jaws, "What are you bullshitting Inukoro? There's no such thing as future world!" he yelled, his eyes adverting to 'his' Kagome in doubt. He always found her unique and weird, what if it was true? Nothing seemed unbelievable when Kagome was involved.

Inuyasha sat on the ground Indian style, his arms folded in his haori, "Keh! Just tell them wench, they're your mates afterall." He huffed indignantly. Kagome slapped her forehead and mumbled, _'That baka... why must he always makes things worst?'_ she bit the bottom of her lips and glanced over them in uncertainty. Seeing Sesshoumaru's attention was solely on her and the determined stares of her three suitors, she sighed.

"Inuyasha Osuwari!" she hissed.

**BLAM! **

Revenge accomplished! Now for the youkais, "Well... let's make a camp, this will take long." She suggested and called for the kids.

-Finally-

All of them were sitting around the fire, all except for the hanyou lying on the tree. "It started when I reached the age of fifteen..." she started, fiddling with her haori, "I live 500 years in the future and was pulled here when I was searching for my cat." Her eyes were lowered as she continued, "The Shikon no tama was bitten out of my waist by a centipede youkai." She winced at the memory, instinctively touching the bitten part that had left a scar the shape of a starburst, "So I released Inuyasha from his seal, he helped me in killing the youkai." She glanced at the sulking hanyou, mentally berating him for making her spill.

"When it was forced out of your body, it broke?" Kouga questioned.

Shaking her head, Kagome explained, "It was stolen by a crow youkai... in an attempt to retrieve it, I shot an arrow... which broke the tama into shards." She sighed, everything was her fault, if only she had not break the tama, Kouga's pack would still be very much alive, Sango's village wouldn't be destroyed, and Shippou's would still have his family.

Kuronue frowned at seeing her aloof expression, "Kagome, do you think there was any way for us to travel to your world?" Kuronue asked curiously, trying to distract her from her thoughts. Kagome tensed, "No... besides Inuyasha, no other can travel through the well." She murmured cautiously, what was their motive? Why would they want to go to the future?

Youko snickered, "We want to see... what do ningens call that? Ah... mother and father-in-law."

Kagome turned into ten shades of red, "We're not husband and wife!" she stuck her tongue out at the grinning Kitsune. "You forgot a 'yet'." Kuronue whistled playfully.

"OUCH!"

Kuronue's hand went up to his head in reflex, gently rubbing the injured spot caused by the stone. There stood Rin, her hands holding a rock, a rock the size of Kagome's palm, "Kagome Okaa-san is not Kuronue's wife. Kuronue is not Rin's Otou-san! Rin's Otou-san is Sesshoumaru-sama! So Kagome Okaa-san is Sesshoumaru-sama's wife!" she threw the rock at him, only to be caught in mid-air by an orange blur. It was Shippou.

"They're my Otou-san! Okaa-san is their mate and wife!" the fur on his legs and tail bristled, standing on his hand and knees. "No! Kagome Okaa-san is Sesshoumaru-sama's wife! Sesshoumaru-sama like Okaa-san, and Okaa-san look pretty with Sesshoumaru-sama!" she glared at Shippou, one that caused him to backed away.

_'Woah, must have got that from the Ice Lord.'_ Kuronue and Youko thought in unison. Sesshoumaru raised a single brow, but did nothing, content with sitting against the tree with his arm on his bended right knee.

Kagome on the other hand, was burying her head in her palms, her body flushed in embarrassment, _'I should've known...'_ she whined at the unfairness of life.

Kouga was however, scowling, "Hey brats! Don't you forget me! Kagome is my wo..." "Kitsune bi!" "Ah-Un!"

Ahh... the ferocity of children.

"Okaa-san is happier with my Otou-san! She look more beautiful with them!" Shippou returned to his 'intimidating' pose.

"No she is not!"

"She is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Kagome believed that she would faint anytime soon, decisions decisions, what should she do? They were both at verge of tears, and she wanted no sight of their sorrow! She eyed the two partners who was staring at her, shrugging at loss for words. Then she turned her line of sight to the Taiyoukai of the west, whose eyes were closed withthe same emotionless mask.

She didn't want Shippou's dream ruined, she knew that he had been craving for a father figure... maybe two father figures. While Rin, she never knew what a family was, she had looked up to Sesshoumaru and would wish nothing more than him having a wife and she herself a mother. Choices choices, what should she do?

_'Wait a minute.'_ Suddenly, a pile of bricks dropped from the sky and landed painfully on her head, not literally of course! Now that she recalled her situation, what choices did she have? She refused to hurt Shippou, and she never want to see her little Rin's tears, they both meant so much to her. She groaned, since the start, she only had a single choice now didn't she?

"Shippou-chan, Rin-chan... stop fighting ne?" she stood up and went over to the two children. At seeing her, the two immediately latched to her legs, "Okaa-san, Okaa-san like Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin right?" Rin wailed, rubbing crystal tears from her eyes. Shippou stood strong, "Okaa-san, you like Otou-san right?" he gave her his ultimate weapon, the level 99 super watery puppy dog eyes.

Kagome gulped, where was the freaking hole when she needed it? Biting the lips nervously, she sent apologetic looks to the three Taiyoukais before smiling awkwardly, "Well, I like the three of them." She laughed sheepishly.

**BLAM!** The sound of a body hitting the ground reverberated through the forest.

"Why in the fuck are you being so greedy Kagome! You're a fucking who..." "Language Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome glared daggers at his fallen form, daring him to speak another word. She noted that the two Eastern Taiyoukais were on their feet, clearly scowling for the lack of better words.

Kagome pleaded them with her twin sapphire orbs, to stay calm till the end of the day... scratched that, she begged them to be silent at least until they were out of the children's prying eyes and ears. "Really?" their hopeful countenance washed away all her excuses for this issue. To hell with them, she would do anything and everything to see that joyful faces, even by means of facing the three most powerful youkais in Japan.

"Hai Shippou-chan Rin-chan." Kagome smiled, _'I just signed my death warrant.'_ She stole a quick glance over the three Taiyoukais, all having different emotions plastered on their faces, "Well... I believe that I have to talk with your... fathers..." she gulped when Kuronue made a grab for her hand and dragged her into the forest.

"Nee Shippou, Rin wondered what Okaa-san and Otou-san tachi are talking about." Rin skipped to Ah-Un and the gawking Jaken, happily dancing around them. Shippou followed along, "Maybe they are talking about how many babies they are going to make!" he cheered, chasing after the enthusiastic girl.

"Really? So Rin is going to get little brother and sister when they're back?" she squealed. Shippou shook his head, "No! They need to wait for nine months until the baby come out! It's shy!" his chest puffed out in pride upon relating what his Kitsune parents told him.

No one knew how glad Jaken was when they decided to drop the subject and returned to their game.

-Elsewhere-

"He's not going anywhere near you Kagome." Youko glared at him through narrowed eyes, pushing Kagome behind him in attempt to hide from his sun-kissed orbs. Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to grace his lips, "An interesting decision Miko..." he stated stoically.

Kagome blushed profusely, "Gomenasai Sesshoumaru-sama..." she muttered, bowing, "for making decisions without your consent." Then she tugged Youko and Kuronue's top, "Gomene, for dragging you both in." she apologized.

The two Lords soften at seeing her shoulders slumped in apology, "We don't mind being your husband little angel..." Kuronue purred behind her "but we do mind him." He sent a murderous glare towards the Ice Lord. Sesshoumaru ignored the comment, his eyes fixed on Kagome when she blurted out, "Stop that Kuronue, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like me, I was the one who forced him with this mess."

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she took a deep breath, "I know that it's wrong for me to claimmyself asyour mate without your permission... I can't do much but if there's anything you need of me, I'll..." "This Sesshoumaru wished to visit the future." Sesshoumaru stated almost eagerly, keyword 'almost'.

Kagome took an involuntary step back as terror washed over her face, "B-b-but... but... no one besides Inuyasha can pass through the well... I... I ... I don't think..." she stuttered, trying to find an excuse to prevent him from going. She was certain that the future was not ready for a Taiyoukai.

"Hmmm..." Youko rubbed his chin, "Sounds interesting, it's decided then, Kuronue and I will also tag along." He declared with a foxy grin.

"But... you can't go if the well refused to let you pass!" Kagome exclaimed in horror. One was bad enough, now three?

Kuronue seemed thoughtful, "Hmmm... perhaps a bond is needed, I noticed that the hanyou is connected to you through the praying beads." Kagome tensed up, that was also the only answer that she could come up with, although she never got the chance to try. Youko snaked an arm around her waist from her back, "That also mean that we can pass, since we're bonded..." he playfully nipped on the rose tattoo, earning a sharp gasp form the Miko, "through this mark." He purred, lifting his molten gold eyes mockingly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru returned the gesture with a bored glare, _'The fox thinks that a simple bond can stop this Sesshoumaru?'_ the side of his lips curled in a feral smirk, "Miko... Make this Sesshoumaru a rosary."

**A/N: Should I stop? –Rotten eggs thrown from everywhere- okay... I guess not **

-End Flashback- (Long flashback huh?)

She had requested for Kaede's assistance, and there was nothing she could do except to make the rosary. It was pure white, with smaller beads and fangs compared to Inuyasha's.

Now here she was, standing in the clearing where the bone eater's well was situated, with the Taiyoukai of the West. Kouga had returned to his pack, saying that he had much to think about. Rin had refused to follow, wanting to stay and play with the village's children, of course Shippou went along with her. Sango and Miroku have attempted to stop her but even they have their limits, upon hearing the three Lords' name mentioned, all they could do was apologize and sent looks of pity to her. Whereas Inuyasha, he complied after several sits.

"It's ready Sesshoumaru-sama, they word will be 'freeze', it will still you for a while." She held up the rosary. Sesshoumaru nodded, anything but the word 'sit', he wouldn't be able to live it down. Slowly, he lowered his head for her.

Kagome was able to feel heat licking up her cheeks as their close proximity, and the fact that he was staring at her under his silver bangs sent shivers down her spine. _'Bad girl! Bad! What are you thinking! You're courted by Youko and Kuronue! Not Sesshoumaru!' _she gingerly placed the prayer beads around his neck, watching in awe as he freed his silver locks from it, oh what a girl wouldn't give for such gorgeous hairs...

However, she snapped back to reality the next second, _'Here goes noth...'_ a strong gust of wind blew, and she felt herself being lifted bridal style. "Don't forget about us little vixen." She could feel the rumbling of a muscled chest..

Kagome's veins popped out, "Put me down you baka Kitsune! Oh kami..." she whined, "help me..." she yelped upon realizing that a huge Fluffy mass was coiling around her body, pulling her out of Youko's arms, right to Sesshoumaru's chest.

Kagome was both perplexed and flabbergasted, "Don't tell me..." she looked up, only to see Sesshoumaru's shocked expression, his eyes were slightly wide and they clearly portrayed his disbelieve.

The two Taiyoukais of East were speechless, what happened?

There was a long pregnant silence...

"Ano... Sesshoumaru-sama..." she curiously stroked the fluff, now known as his tail. Once again Sesshoumaru's face hardened as he unwrapped his tail, which went back to its original position, "What's the word Miko?" he bit out, blaming Youko for the entire thing with a single glare.

"I... I don't know..." Kagome scratched her forehead with her forefinger, moving a few steps back, "Put? Me? Down? Baka? Kitsune?" she tested, "Kami? Help? WAHH!" she screamed when the beads glowed and his tail shot out to grab her, slamming her to his body.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "This Sesshoumaru believes that it is time to go?" he glanced towards the wooden well, not paying a mind to the woman tangled in his tail. Youko and Kuronue snapped back to reality, "What is that? That's not fair!" Youko whined, "If that's what the rosary can do... I want one too!" he took Kagome from Sesshoumaru, his seven tails wagging in amusement when the Miko turned positively scarlet.

Kuronue shook his head, trust Youko to ruin everything. He strode to the stoic Taiyoukai, and once he was beside him, he whispered in a deadly tone, "Give it up Sesshoumaru, she's ours." He heard the low inhumane growl coming from him, but paid no heed to it, instead, he faced Kagome and asked whether she was ready.

"Wait! Not yet!" Kagome dashed to their front, "I need to set several things straight with you all."

"Okay, firstly!" she pointed her index finger up, "No killing." When she was sure they got it, she let up another finger, "Secondly, no loitering around unless I'm with you, I don't want you getting involve in a car crash or something..." she breathed in deeply, "Thirdly, you are coming to my world, so I want you all to dress like future people." She stated sternly.

"There's more?" pouted Youko, he didn't get what a 'car crash' was, but he knew that it must be something she didn't approve of. Kagome fixed her solemn eyes at him, "In the future, there's no such things as two boyfriends... meaning two mates. You both cannot and will not do inappropriate things since..." she lowered her eyes and shifted uneasily, "since I'm still indecisive... about our relationship..." she murmured.

Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to grace his lips at the statement, it widened upon seeing the two Taiyoukais frowning. Kuronue groaned, he almost forgot about ningen's custom, "Kagome, sooner or later, you have to tell you family about your current status, being courted by us and all... but to ease your fear, you can tell your family that only I am courting you, at least till Youko worked his charm..." he assured, "Decisions about the future can always come later."

Youko was grinning from ear to ear, "It won't take long..." purred the Kitsune, "Nobody can resist me."

Kagome nodded, her heart beating wildly at the prospect of seeing her mother and having three Taiyoukais in the future... _'Oh God bless me...'_ she prayed even thoughher intuition whispered that not even the Gods could save her now. She hoisted her bag pack behind her shoulder before hopping into the well.

Soon, the four was standing in the well house, "Welcome to the future I guess..." Kagome moaned at the upcoming headache, she was so tired that without a second thought, she climbed up the ladder, forgetting that she was wearing nothing but a haori that barely reached her knee. Youko and Kuronue stared hungrily at the exposed thigh and white cloth, wondering what that was. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, but said nothing as he leapt out.

"Stay here." Kagome ordered, putting her bag down, she took a peek out of the door... only to curse under her breath_. 'Kami... why do you create such a dense person?'_ there stood Hojo, talking with his grandfather who without a doubt was sprouting exaggerated lies again.

"Ojii-chan!" she yelled, stomping her way out. Said grandfather excused himself in hurry and ran away from the furious Miko, leaving her with the school heartthrob, Hojo.

"Higurashi! I thought that you were down with a broken leg!" Hojo smiled charmingly. Kagome sweatdropped, _'Jii-chan, you better watch out!'_ she screamed inwardly, "Ano... that was a month ago..." she laughed it off.

"Anyways Higurashi..." Hojo searched through his bad and took out a book entitled 'Japan High School Graduates'. Her eyes went huge, "How did you get this? I thought that it won't be out till summer?" she gasped, that particular book wrote about the previous year top 100 graduates, something that she would never achieve, "Don't tell me..."

Hojo grinned, "I made it to the fifty-second place." He boasted proudly, "So they gave me a copy in advance."

Kagome clapped cheerfully, "Sugoi Hojo-kun! You worked so hard for it!" she congratulated him. She herself had passed the exam, but was convinced that the teachers were being very lenient with her, especially on mathematics.

It was a barely audible growl that reminded her of her 'companions', "Ano Higurashi... if you have time... do you want to go out this Saturday?" he asked with those hopeful hazel eyes. Kagome swallowed, _'Here we go again...'_ she raked her brain for some answers, '_Think Kagome! Think!'_ she screamed bloody murder in her mind, just how naïve could this boy be?

Just before he 'checkmated' her, Kuronue stormed out of the well house, annoyance clearly flashing in his violet orbs, "Kagome... We aren't finish with the photos." He wrapped an arm around her waist for effect, smirking at the smell of jealousy the boy emitted.

Never the one who passed up a chance, she spoke calmly, "He's Kuronue Hojo-kun, my boyfriend..." anything to get this sweet yet boring boy away from her. "He's a model, he and his other two model friends came here to take some shots on Feudal Era clothing. The kind that they said youkais wore during that period." She lied, guilt stabbing her heart for hurting him, but then again, she could not allow him to live with false hope.

"Oh..." he lowered his head, "Maybe someday you'll understand Kagome..." he glanced at the pair, "When you do, I'll be waiting for your call." He began to walk away.

Kuronue glowered, so that ningen thought that he was better than him? The infamous Taiyoukai of the east who was known to make women scream till they lost their voice? If the Hobo boy was placed fifty-second in whatever they were talking about, he would have been the first!

Youko and Sesshoumaru came out of the well house, "I never imagine the future to smell worst than Fluffmeister." He blanched, shifting Kagome's bag slightly. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was scrutinizing the area, "Miko... there's no youkai here." He stated.

Kagome nodded, asking them to follow her into the house, "I figured that the dividing of realms had occurred in Japan." She simply replied, her hand reaching for the handle of the door. "Oh" she glanced back, "Remember the rules." There was this twinkle in her eyes that the three Lords did not seem to recognize and like, it was those mischievous irises that were saying something akin to 'I know something that you don't, and that something is horrible.'

"I'm back!" Kagome called cheerfully, opening the door to let them in.

"Ah... welcome back Kagome!" sounds of feet rushing towards them were heard. Three ningens, a woman, an old man and a little boy, with smiles plastered on their faces. "Get away from my family!" the old man took some papers out, "Demons begone!" he stuck them on the three Taiyoukais forehead before they got the chance to react.

"Ara! What is this? A tail? It's so soft!" the woman skipped over to pet Sesshoumaru's fluffy boa-like tail. "Woah! How many tails you have? Six? Cool!" the little boy stroked Youko's pitiful tails non-too-gently. "Are those wings real?" he latched on Kuronue's back and grabbed the wings rather roughly too.

It all happened in a spilt second that the Taiyoukais were completely baffled, all that went through their mind was, _'What had I gotten myself into?' _

_TBC... _

Lady Kurama: WOAHHHH I'm sorri I'm sorri I'm super super sorri! But I haven't adapt to my new year, there were so many things to do! Well all I can tell you is that, don't expect fast updates. >.

Reviews:

TeaR of NightShade: Ya I know abt my grammar and stuff, I juz can't spot them hahaha sorrieeee

Selene Crescent: WOAH must learn to write like you, which is highly impossible hahahaha

xSesshomaru's Girlx: Sometimes I fear that I made them OOC, do I?

germain: Well, everybody have doubts when it come to spilling out their biggest secret

Angel2005399: How about a basket of peaches and persimmons for a faster update? Yummy peaches and persimmons

Me: Just to tell u that there was never a voting... hehehehe

BLooDY-MaD-HaTTeR: Urmm sorrie, but it'll ruin everything that i've planned out

Lady Inu: It's juz some family matters and school matters, sorrie for keeping you waiting :)

Luvergirl1632: WHY CAN'T IT BE ME! I'M THE AUTHOR! -sobs-

Brittany: Patience is virtue hehehehehe :P


	19. Chapter 18 : May The Best Youkai Win

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and YYH is not mine... blah blah blah

Chapter 18 – May The Best Youkai Win

After all the fuss finished, the woman, now known as Kagome's mother Kun Loon, lead them to the living room. It was fascinating and amusing to see their eyes straying from one strange object to another. "Cute!" Kagome almost squealed when Youko wagged its tails upon seeing the television when they entered, no doubt his curiosity was killing him.

"What is that Kagome?" Kuronue pointed towards the TV, unable to resist the temptation of touching it. Kagome giggled, "That is a Television, it is... sort of a box that shows moving photos." How did you explain a TV?

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at it, a clear sign of distrust, but took a seat nonetheless. "Mom, this is Sesshoumaru-sama, the Lord of Western land and this," she patted Kuronue's elbow, playing with the black ribbons that were wrapped around it, "is Kuronue and that is Youko, they are the Lords of Eastern land." She introduced.

A sharp intake of breath came from Kun Loon, "My, I hope we didn't offend you with our actions." She smiled warmly.

'_Yes you did.'_ the three Taiyoukais thought.

"So... why do the both of you own one forth of Japan while Sesshoumaru here owns the Western land alone?" she asked with the same kind and caring smile.

To the Taiyoukais, it seemed that Kagome possessed her maternal and kind nature from her, "Our parents are good acquaintance. The Eastern land was Youko's, but Youko offered partnership to me after the death of our parents, so we ruled the Eastern land together." Kuronue offered a brief explanation. "Although we can easily overtake the Southern or the Northern Empire, we're content with our lives."

Kagome grew a new sense of respect for the two upon hearing it, why was it now that she realized what an excellent leaders they made?

Kun Loon stared at them curiously, tapping her chin, "You both look very alike, are you brothers perhaps?" she gestured towards Sesshoumaru and Youko.

Kagome stilled, what Kagome knew about Youko was what a narcissist he was, being compared to his 'rival' was definitely not something he loved. In addition, Sesshoumaru loathed the word 'brother' and 'Youko'. Uh-Oh, she could smell trouble.

"I'm afraid you got it wrong Ms Higurashi." Youko stated lowly, sending Sesshoumaru a momentary glare, "I am from the highest ranking of the Kitsune clan, I'm a pureblood silver Kitsune." He explained, his murderous molten gaze never wavering, "Sesshoumaru here is a purebreed Inu youkai who was somehow blessed with the features." He emitted a soft growl, "In fact, Sesshoumaru here is the brother to the hanyou Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru kept quiet as Kun Loon spoke, "What's wrong with a hanyou?" she frowned.

Kagome sighed, "In Feudal Era, being born was a half breed is a disgrace to the entire youkai and ningen society. It's kind of pathetic really..."

Kun Loon nodded in understanding, "Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he Kagome?" she inquired.

Kagome bit the bottom of her lips, and hesitantly, she whispered, "Mom, I need to tell you something."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded towards Kuronue. "Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo mom. So I decided to join Sesshoumaru to search for the Shikon no kakera." Truth to be told, Kagome had never told her mother anything about the vile hanyou, Naraku. She figured that her mother would deny her access to the well house if she knew the danger she was constantly in.

The smile on Kun Loon's lips faded, "You're traveling with them?" it was clear how much she disagree with that question from the tone of her voice.

Kagome could only nod, "They are the Taiyoukais mom, I'm safe with them."

That seemed to put her at ease, "Worry not Ms Higurashi, no harm shall befall on her... she's after all my m... girlfriend." Kuronue smiled charmingly.

Kagome's eyes went huge, her body stiffened, _'Is mom ready for this?'_ she wondered, panicked.

"Girlfriend?" Kun Loon drawled, "Wait wait wait a second... did you just say... girlfriend?" she faced her beloved daughter, who refused to meet her eyes.

Slowly, the truth sank into her.

"Higurashi Kagome!" she raised her voice, "I never teach you to be such an immoral child!" furiously she got onto her feet with rage plastered on her face, "I can't believe this! Inuyasha had been such a perfect boy and you throw him away for a man you barely know!" she paced in the room, mumbling, "Sure he got the cutest wings and handsome looks... but..."

Kuronue was and felt insulted. In all his 5 centuries worth of life, never once was he compared to a hanyou, worst still belittled. Heck, no one ever had the guts to insult him right at his face. his violet pair of eyes darkened and gleamed menacingly, it took every ounce of his control to swallow the growl in his throat. The only thing that kept him sane was the whisper in his head, which was getting weaker and softer. _'She's Kagome's mother... she's Kagome's mother...'_ he repeated like a mantra.

"Mom!" Kagome slammed her hands on the table, glaring insolently at her mother, "Inuyasha is not perfect! He is the one who dumped me for that death corpse, I had had enough of him! I had had enough of being treated as second best!" she yelled, "So don't go comparing Kuronue and Inuyasha! Kuronue had never gave me a reason to doubt him, he's kind and gave me time to think about our future rather than confusing me!"

Kun Loon's eyes widened to saucers, "Future? My God Kagome you're sixteen! Not twenty-six! He's a Lord Kagome! Why will he choose you?" she seemed oblivious to the fact that the object of their 'discussion' was right there, "He's can't possibly abandon his land just to marry you and live with you?" she berated.

Kagome snapped back, "Then I'll live in Feudal Era!" her mother's shocked gasp did not escape her notice, "There's no way I can repair my life! I'm a walking disease to the society! Mom this is not some fairytale with a happily ever after ending, it's reality!" Kagome cried, her voice getting softer and softer, "Don't forget the jewel mom, we have no idea what will happen when it's completed, it's possible for it to lock me in Feudal Era... We don't know..." she sighed, leaning towards Kuronue for comfort.

Kun Loon cringed, that was one thing that evoked her fear. She carefully observed her daughter's expression, this was certainly not the girl who feel into the well last year, no, this was a woman who was ready to fight for her future.

"Mom..." she whispered, "I may be a Miko... but I'm a ningen, I have my wants and needs... I want to trust him, I don't want to be second best..." she murmured softly, her eyes finding the table interesting, "Let me be selfish for once mom..."

Kuronue smirked in triumph, Kagome was already so trusting of him. He glanced at the grinning Kitsune and the expressionless Inu youkai. _'Take that Fluffy! You can't win us.'_ He huffed, all thoughts about killing the woman gone.

Kun Loon remained skeptical, but soon, a smile played on her lips, "You've grown Kagome, I'll trust your decision." She turned and stepped out of the room, muttering about violet eyes baby with black wings, "Oh Kagome, can you help me with dinner?" she called.

Kagome sighed in relieve, she half expected her mother to ground her after hearing that, she stood up and called for Souta.

"Coming!" her 11 year old brother peeked into the room, "What is it nee-san? Fire in your room? Or are you too fat to fit into your clothes?" ever believe in love at first sight? This was what Youko and Kuronue was experiencing right then, though it was more of love at first sound.

"Souta!" Kagome warned, "I'm helping mom with dinner, can you show them around the shrine and not only to your Playstation 2?" she folded her arms, knowing that she hit jackpot.

Souta grinned, "Whatever you say nee-san" he ushered the Taiyoukais out of the room, "You should take a bath, you stink." He teased before dashing out of the house.

It took exactly two seconds for the expected yell to shake the house.

**"SOUTA!"**

- Soon After –

Kagome and Kun Loon have prepared delicious looking food, yet unknown to the three Taiyoukais. "Try it! It's call sushi!" Souta exclaimed as he swallowed a mouthful of unagi. All three narrowed their eyes warily, not daring to lift the chopstick on the table.

"Don't be so picky, eat it." Kagome placed a salmon sushi on Kuronue's plate, "It's edible, I promise." She assured.

Reluctantly, Kuronue took it with his chopsticks, _'Since when does ningen eat raw meat?' _he wondered, putting it into his mouth. _'Sweet'_ was the first thing that entered his mind, the fish tasted sweet, but not overly so, it tasted just nice for his youkai tongue. In addition, the rice felt different from the normal one they consumed in the palace, he loved the stickiness of it.

Youko was staring for Kuronue's reaction, and was slightly surprised when he said that it was delicious. Taking his chopsticks, Youko decided that if Kuronue said so then the food was safe...

-

It seemed to be more than safe...

Kagome laughed while watching the two youkais bicker for the last piece of salmon sushi. Her family had long left the room after finishing their share, but it appeared that youkais stomach was way bigger than hanyous, so Kagome stayed and prepared more for them. The problem was, even after one pot of rice, they were yet full, and when Kagome informed them of the 'disaster', they started throwing all the foods into their mouth. She dared bet that even Sesshoumaru was eating in a faster speed.

"Damn it Kuronue! It's mine!" Youko snatched the sushi from the Koumori's chopsticks. Kuronue growled and snatched it back, "I got it first." He was about to bite it when Youko whacked the end of his chopsticks in an attempt to steal it back.

"I haven't had any for one and a half month, let me indulge myself in this." He whined as he snatched the sushi in mid air.

"Shut up Youko, I haven't had any for three months!" Kuronue countered, slapping his hand with the chopsticks.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, have they eaten sushi before? It couldn't be possible right? What were they talking about? "Youko, Kuronue, what are you both talking about? You've ate sushi before?" she questioned innocently.

Both of them stilled at her voice, leaving the sushi to fall, right into Sesshoumaru's waiting chopsticks.

"Errr..." Youko glanced at his partner for much required help.

"Uh... Kagome, don't you have 'homework' to finish?" he thanked the God for listening to the little rascal of a boy names Souta, who persist on making him fly with him on his back like some 'superman' person.

"Shimatta! I almost forgot!" she stacked all the plated and delivered them to her mother who was washing the dishes, "Mom, can you help me wash this? I haven't do my homework!" after a quick reply, she dashed up stairs to her room, "And I haven't take a bath!" she shrieked in horror.

Both Taiyoukais let out a breath, "Nice one Kuronue." Youko commented, sighing, "Anyways Fluffmeister..." he whirled his head to the opposite direction, only to find empty space.

"Damn it" they cursed and dashed out of the room in blurs of black and white.

-

Like the smoldering flames licking its way down her core, so burningly hot. Strong arms encased her frame, tender and loving.

It was not meant to be, she tripped, and she was supposed to fall... not this. Then again, she was unable to help herself. It was immoral, that she knew, she was having feelings for Youko and Kuronue. But why did this make her stomach do flip-flops? Why did it feel so right?

"Stop thinking Kagome." His husky whisper sent shivers up her spine. He gave her no time to reply, not that she ever would since her body and mind had long betrayed her. She barely noticed the fact that he had flipped her over in a very compromising position. She didn't even note that his sinfully hot appendage had left her lips, nor the sound of breathless gasps that filled the room.

So engrossed that neither felt the presence nearing.

**BLAM**

This sure was one hell of a day...

_-_

_- Twitch twich -_

_- Rustle -_

_- Growl -_

**BANG**

"That's it!" Kagome slammed her book on the desk, turning to face the enraged Kitsune leaning against the door, "How many times must I tell you that it's an accident! Kami Youko I swear that you're worst than Inuyasha!" she hollered, very unlady-like, but for that instance, she didn't give a damn, she refused to suffer longer than necessary.

She huffed and climbed onto her bed, "I'm sleeping, I've school tomorrow..." she trailed, remembering that she had no extra mattress, "Are the three of you comfortable? Inuyasha usually sleep on the tree, or he will sit on the floor..." she fidgeted, would they mind? They were Lords after all.

Youko smirked putting up his most innocent look, "I'll love to share the bed."

Almost instantly, a teddy bear hit his face, "Hentai!" Kagome accused, burying herself under the blanket, sighing when another round of growling started.

- Flashback –

"Sesshoumaru!" both glowered, and in a blink of eye, the Taiyoukai of the west was flung to the wall by Kuronue, his scythe was drawn, and pressed to the Inu youkai's neck. His once violet orbs were replaced with bright scarlet.

"Don't toy with us!" he warned.

Sesshoumaru glared back, firmly stating, "This Sesshoumaru never did."

Their gaze were locked, and Kagome was certain that she saw sparks between them.

"Kami-sama, Kuronue no!" without second thought, Kagome threw her body to him, hand gripping the back of his tunic. "It's an accident! It's my fault, I tripped and fell, please don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama." She cried.

Youko's growled resounded behind her, the low, guttural sound was answered with an equally possessive one from Sesshoumaru throat. Kuronue snarled, baring his elongated fangs as he released the Inu youkai. Turning around, his eyes returned to the gentle violet hue at his soon-to-be mate.

"Shh... It's not your fault, I'm not angry..." he murmured, tenderly brushing her raven locks with his claws.

Kagome shook her head, "Gomene Kuronue..." she sniffed, she had responded to Sesshoumaru's kiss, she had cheated on Youko and Kuronue... was she even worthy of them? She had promised to think about their 'proposal', yet she willingly allowed Sesshoumaru to kiss her. Since when had she become such a whore?

"Shh... you said you're taking a bath?" Youko hushed, handing her the fallen pair of pyjamas.

Kagome nodded, taking it from Youko, she head to the door beside her desk in hesitance. Sending them a backward glance, she then turned the door knob, stepping inside the bathroom.

Once she closed the door, she could hear Kuronue's deadly calm voice, "I hate repeating Youko's word Sesshoumaru, but..." he paused for a second before stating, "May the best youkai win."

- End Flashback –

She wondered what that meant, win in what? Would they be fighting again? She rolled over, peeking at them. Youko was leaning against the locked door, his arms folded. Kuronue was sitting on her computer chair, his arms and chin rested on top of it. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was sitting on the windowsill, with his left leg bended to support his arm.

All of them have their eyes fixed on her.

Feeling heat rising up her cheeks, she shifted in nervousness, "Ano... Oyasumi, Youko, Kuronue..." she muttered, "Sesshoumaru-sama" closing her eyes, she willed herself to fall asleep.

Soon, the darkness welcomed her with open arms.

_TBC..._

WUAHHH I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm super super sorry! But disaster happen! I lost my book! –sobs- and I need to rewrite the whole thing! And I can't really remember what I used to write! –sobs- the next update will most likely be long!

Reviews:

RRgirl: hahaha I feel that my story is pretty normal, not good yet not that bad... i think :P

JadeStoneTheYounger: I will update, but the very soon part... i dunno :(

germain: U have to see it for yourself :)

Merely Another Reader: I'm glad to hear that, my grammars and tenses is really atrocious :P

Angel2005399: and what will that be:D

CultKagome and Sesshomaru: I totally agree! youko, kuronue and sesshoumaru are such hotties! not to forget shuichi :P


End file.
